El lobo que se enamoró de Caperucita Roja
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Los lobos son criaturas míticas capaces de transformar su bestial apariencia en una forma humana. Lucy creció con esas creencias y las siguió al pie de la letra, era una chica joven y hermosa que cautivaba las miradas masculinas, y no solamente humanas…
1. Eres mía

**Fairy Tail **pertenece a** Hiro Mashima  
**Esta historia _me pertenece_, más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

**El lobo que se enamoró de caperucita roja**

_Sinopsis: _

Los lobos son criaturas míticas capaces de transformar su bestial apariencia en una forma humana.  
Lucy creció con esas creencias y las siguió al pie de la letra, era una chica joven y hermosa que cautivaba las miradas masculinas, y no solamente humanas…

* * *

_Advertencia:** Lemon.**_  
_**Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**_

**Lo sé, es algo largo pero no sabía en donde terminar el capitulo. Espero no sea aburrido xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eres mía**

**.**

* * *

Los humanos y los lobos han vivido en paz por años, todo gracias a una simple condición: no meterse en los asuntos del otro. Así como ningún humano puede relacionarse con los lobos, lo mismo sucede con ellos.

Los lobos no son simples bestias como la mayoría de las personas cree, son criaturas mágicas que han vivido alejados de toda civilización por la misma razón.  
Tener el poder de transformar su bestial apariencia en una humana era algo que temían los aldeanos, ninguno de ellos podía entender tal comportamiento y por lo tanto, lo temían.

Si algún humano se involucraba con un lobo, era expulsado de la aldea y se le prohibía cualquier acercamiento. En el momento en que se involucraba con un lobo, se convertía en uno de ellos.  
Era por eso que los aldeanos evitaban cualquier contacto con esas criaturas, además de que el miedo los paralizaba, después de todo, eran criaturas peligrosas.

Lucy creció con esas creencias y las siguió al pie de la letra. Estaba en edad de casarse y algunos chicos de la aldea estaban tras ella, era una chica realmente hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera y eso había atraído varias miradas masculinas, y no solamente humanas.

— Recuerda que las galletas no deben…

— Mamá.- la chica la detuvo. — Siempre le llevo _esto_ a la abuela.- alzo el pequeño canasto en donde estaban todas las frutas y aperitivos que debía llevar.

— Lo sé, lo siento.- se disculpó riendo. — Es la rutina de madre.- apretó los labios y observo a su hija. Era una belleza y no solo lo pensaba porque era su madre, Lucy era preciosa y algún hombre debió notarlo, estaba convencida de que pronto se iría de casa para crear su propia vida. — ¿Qué hare cuando un hombre pida tu mano y decidas irte?

La rubia miró tiernamente a su madre. Desde hace un tiempo solo eran ellas dos, su padre había fallecido varios años atrás pero lograron salir adelante apoyándose mutuamente.  
Jamás dejaría a su madre, era por eso que seguía cada regla de la aldea, aunque había algo que arruinaba sus planes.

— Mamá.- la reprendió.

— Se que aun no quieres casarte, pero es solo porque no has encontrado al indicado.-aclaró rápidamente. — Hay muchos interesados en ti, cariño, debe haber alguno que haga latir tu corazón al menos un poco.

— Todos son muy amables, pero aun no encuentro al indicado.- se coloco su capa roja cubriendo su rubia cabeza y beso la mejilla de su madre. — Lo sabré en cuanto lo vea, por ahora no te preocupes por eso.

— Eso no me tranquiliza, Lucy. Quiero muchos nietos.

La rubia soltó una carcajada. — Me iré primero.- avisó y abrió la puerta.

— Ten cuidado, los aldeanos dicen que vieron un lobo merodeando por el bosque. Si te encuentras con uno, sube a un árbol y escóndete.

Un lobo merodeando por el bosque.

Eso en si era demasiado raro, las únicas veces que se aparecían en la aldea era para reuniones sobre el acuerdo y solamente era el jefe de la manada con algunos de sus lobos protectores.  
La mayoría de los aldeanos se ocultaba en casa durante cada reunión, su miedo era mayor que cualquier cosa.

—Si.- trato de sonar lo más convencida posible. Se despidió de nuevo de su madre con una mano y se adentro en el bosque.

Tres veces a la semana acostumbraba a llevar un canasto de comida a la abuela. No era ningun familiar o algo parecido, solo era una de los jefes de la aldea, las personas quienes mantenían la paz en el lugar.

La abuela siempre dijo que los lobos no eran peligrosos, pero nadie jamás la escucho, es por eso que se aparto de la aldea.  
Solo por ser diferentes a los humanos eran temidos, comprendía perfectamente sus sentimientos pero los relatos de los aldeanos la asustaban.

Se adentro aun más en el bosque hasta que perdió de vista la cabaña en donde vivía con su madre, sabía perfectamente el camino, así que era imposible que se perdiera.

Debía tener cuidado de los lobos, solo rogaba no encontrarse con uno en especifico. Un día de tranquilidad, solo eso pedía.

— Te demoraste.- una voz masculina, demasiado atrayente y cautivadora salió de entre los árboles. — Pensé que tratarías de engañarme de nuevo.

Lucy soltó un suspiro, estar acostumbrándose a su presencia no era buena señal. Había intentado engañarlo tomando caminos diferentes, conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, pero siempre lograba encontrarla de alguna u otra forma.

Se giró y lo miró. Siempre se mostraba frente a ella en su forma humana y agradecía esa parte, así no lucia tan temible.  
Esa media sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos jade brillando en todo su esplendor lo hacían parecer un humano irresistible, el único problema era que él no era un humano.

Los lobos tenían algo que atraían perfectamente a cualquiera, eran atractivos con una gran presencia depredadora. Eran fuertes y podía notarlo perfectamente por el cuerpo musculoso del licántropo. Solo vestía un par de pantalones con el torso descubierto mostrando su irresistible apariencia.

Nunca había visto algo así, pero no se dejaría engañar ni atrapar por ese tipo de artimañas. Solo era una fachada para conseguir una presa fácil y definitivamente ella no lo era.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, lobo?

Allí estaba, esa mirada poderosa. Lucy no era de su especie pero había algo que lo atraía como loco hacia ella.

— A ti.- sus ojos brillaron al momento, desde el primer momento en que la vio decidió que sería suya.

— Yo no soy tu comida.- frunció el ceño.

— Es una lástima.- trato de parecer desanimado. — Serias deliciosa.- sonrió mostrando un poco sus colmillos y al poco tiempo se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, lo menos que quería hacer era asustarla y podía sentir como su miedo se incrementaba. — Así que… hay varios machos interesados en ti.- trato de cambiar el tema. — ¿Debería cuidar de ti también en la aldea?

La rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa, había conseguido distraerla.

— Más bien estas acosándome y no son machos, son hombres.- corrigió. — No son como tú.

— Es lo mismo.- gruño. — El problema es que están interesados en ti.

— Es normal, estoy en edad de casarme, tal vez consiga un buen marido.- sonrió con superioridad y comenzó a caminar.

— No voy a permitir eso.

— ¿Por qué no?- se detuvo y pregunto molesta, ¿Quién se creía?

— No dejare que nadie más te tenga, Lucy.- en sus ojos logro ver su determinación, había tratado de todas las formas posibles alejarse de él pero el lobo no se rendía.

— ¿Sabías que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- lo retó y lo único que consiguió fue otra de sus ardientes sonrisas.

Lo ignoro por completo y continuo caminando hacia la casa de la abuela, el chico lobo la seguía a todas partes.

Hacía tres semanas desde que lo vio por primera vez y fue un completo error, recordaba perfectamente el encuentro.

_Un día a la semana se dedicaba a cortar manzanas de los arboles del bosque, nadie mejor que ella conocía el lugar y esa era la principal razón por la cual se dedicaba a hacer ese tipo de encargos en la aldea. _

_Ese día había terminado su labor mucho antes y decidió refrescar su cuerpo en un río, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la frescura del agua cristalina en su piel.  
Dejo su ropa sobre una de las rocas y se introdujo al río para así relajar sus músculos por el arduo trabajo que aún no terminaba, debía llevar las manzanas a la aldea. _

_Estaba sumergida en su propia tranquilidad que no sintió el peligro cerca hasta que escucho un crujido. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con una enorme criatura olisqueando sus prendas sobre la roca, un lobo. Su olor debió atraerlo._

_Una de las reglas de la aldea era no permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar fijo o el olor permanecería allí y atraería a un lobo, ¿Cómo había olvidado una regla tan importante?_

_Permaneció inmóvil, tal vez así no la notaria. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho violentamente, estaba asustada.  
Retrocedió lentamente, podría subir a un árbol o esconderse en algún otro lugar, solo olvidaba un pequeño problema, estaba completamente desnuda. Aunque eso no debía importar, era un simple lobo. _

_Continuo retrocediendo sin apartar la mirada pero el lobo la notó en un segundo. _

_El pánico se apodero de su cuerpo en cuanto la criatura fijo su mirada en ella, estaba perdida, lo sabía._

_Se giró rápidamente y trato de salir lo más pronto posible aunque tratar de huir en agua era difícil. _

_El lobo comprendió lo que intentaba hacer y salto sobre algunas rocas para llegar al otro lado del río. _

_Lucy estaba a punto de salir cuando la bestia se coloco frente a ella impidiendo el paso. Cubrió sus pechos sin pensarlo, el agua aun cubría parte de su cuerpo. _

_Sintió como su rostro palidecía, jamás había visto un lobo, no sabía que seria así de poderoso.  
Su pelaje tenía un color rojizo que brillaba con los rayos del sol y esos ojos penetrantes en un color jade la hicieron paralizarse. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, era una bestia majestuosa y a la vez aterradora, los relatos de los ancianos eran verdaderos. _

_Era enorme y sabia que aunque intentara huir la atraparía, no tenia forma de escapar. Su respiración de volvió más rápida y comenzó a temblar, el lobo no dejaba de mirarla. _

_La forma del lobo se fue desfigurando poco a poco desapareciendo cada rastro de su forma lobina para convertirse en un humano, y uno muy apuesto.  
También había escuchado esa parte. Los lobos podían tomar una forma humana en un parpadear, era algo que ningún humano lograba presenciar y ella lo había hecho. _

_El chico aun mantenía la postura de un lobo y se acerco un poco hacia Lucy obligándola a retroceder unos pasos a causa del miedo.  
Había algo en ella o tal vez era simplemente ella.  
Sin importarle se introdujo en el río y se acerco a la chica, podía sentir el miedo, sabía que los humanos les temían. _

_Sus ojos cafés reflejaban el temor hacia él, lucia tan frágil y hermosa. Había visto a varias hembras de su manada en su forma humana, pero nunca había visto algo tan perfecto como la humana frente a sus ojos. _

_— Tu… Tu olor.- había algo en él que lo enloquecía completamente. Se acercó a su cuerpo y olisqueo su cuello deleitándose con su aroma. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, era ella, podía sentirlo en su interior. — Es delicioso, tu olor es delicioso.- lamió un poco su cuello para conocer mejor a la chica y no pudo detenerse, estaba enloqueciendo por esa simple humana. _

_Lucy jamás había visto a un lobo, jamás había visto a un lobo transformarse en un humano y jamás había visto a un chico lobo atractivo y completamente desnudo, después de eso ya no podría casarse.  
Ambos estaban desnudos y si alguien de la aldea la viera en esa situación sería expulsada y no quería eso, tampoco quería ser devorada por ese lobo.  
Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos marrones, esa bestia estaba saboreándola, iba a comerla. No quería morir, no quería. _

_— No… no me comas.- dijo en un hilo de voz víctima del miedo. _

_La miró rápidamente sintiendo pánico al mismo tiempo, eso era lo menos que quería hacer. Quería devorar su cuerpo, pero de otra manera. _

_— Jamás haría eso.- respondió apartándose un poco. — Es solo que… tu olor me está volviendo loco. _

_Lucy no entendía nada, solo quería salir de ahí. El chico pareció querer decir algo más pero la rubia se apresuro a huir en la dirección opuesta, debía alejarse lo más rápido posible y conseguir ayuda.  
Sin importar su desnudez frente a otro hombre, salió y se apresuro a tomar su ropa, en el momento en el que se giró el chico ya estaba a su lado. _

_Alzó la vista rápidamente evitando ver cada parte del cuerpo del chico, no solo su rostro era atractivo, todo en él era irresistible. _

_— Lo siento, no quería asustarte.- se disculpó. — Somos más rápidos que los humanos.- explicó. — Aunque trates de huir te encontrare, cuando un macho encuentra a su hembra jamás la deja ir. _

_Normalmente Lucy era muy inteligente, pero el miedo cegaba cada parte de su cerebro. _

_— ¿Me harás daño?- pregunto temerosa._

_Su voz, su olor, sus ojos, todo en ella era perfecto. _

_— Haré de todo contigo, menos eso.- eso no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. El chico rasco su nuca nerviosamente. — No puedo creer que mi pareja sea una humana _

_— ¿P-pareja?- tartamudeo nerviosa. _

_— Si, he decido que voy a reclamarte como mi pareja. Esto me pone las cosas más fáciles, no tendré que pelear contra ningún macho por ti, solo humanos, eso significa que seré el ganador. Eres mía ahora. _

_Por alguna razón, Lucy se sintió molesta, tal vez pensaba que era su comida pero ella no iba a soportar que nadie la tratara como un pedazo de carne_

_— ¿Qué?_

_— No tengo idea de cómo atraer a una hembra humana, pero en cuanto lo descubra iré por ti.- demandó. _

_— N-no… yo…_

_Normalmente solo tenía que esperar a que las hembras entraran en el ciclo estral y así pelear por ella, algunos machos siempre peleaban entre sí, pero no siempre el ganador era aceptado. La hembra elegía a su pareja desde antes y durante la etapa estral el macho la reclamaba para así crear un vinculo de por vida. El lobo era posesivo por naturaleza y cuando otro macho intentaba acercarse a su pareja se propiciaban esas peleas. _

_Los lobos solo tenían una pareja, aunque algunos desafortunados jamás encontraban a la indicada. Natsu pensó que sería uno de ellos, porque ninguna hembra despertaba su atención.  
Había varias bellezas en la manada y se había encontrado con otras durante viajes, pero ninguna de ellas parecía ser la indicada. _

_Estaba merodeando por el lugar cuando sintió un agradable olor cerca y se apresuro a llegar a él. Esa humana despertaba todos sus sentidos, jamás había sentido algo parecido y en ese momento entendió que ella era lo que siempre busco. _

_Ese sentimiento creciendo en su pecho le dictaba que esa rubia seria su pareja de por vida, el único y más grande problema era que ella era una humana y él era un lobo, jamás podía pasar, pero no la dejaría ir. Se había enamorado de ella.  
Tal vez el amor a primera vista no funcionaba con los humanos, pero en los licántropos era diferente. _

_Sonrió como un tonto al darse cuenta de eso y sin pensarlo la abrazo para así sentir su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo. _

_Lucy se sonrojo rápidamente, podía sentir algo duro contra su cuerpo y sabía perfectamente lo que era, el chico tenía intensiones de propasarse.  
Sin pensarlo lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y huyo rápidamente del lugar vistiéndose mientras corría.  
Su primer encuentro con un lobo había sido de lo peor. _

Durante un tiempo pensó en delatar lo sucedido con los ancianos de la aldea, pero no quería crear pánico entre los habitantes al decir que había lobos en el bosque, así que prefirió guardar el secreto. _  
_Justo después de ese encuentro, el chico pelirrosa cumplió con su palabra y volvió por ella y así habían pasado las últimas tres semanas.

— Natsu.- lo llamó, después de ese tiempo había conocido su nombre y si era honesta, ya no le temía como antes, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia. — ¿Por qué no encuentras a otra chica de tu especie?

— No quiero.

— Pero…

— Te lo dije, Lucy. Los licántropos solo podemos tener una pareja, y yo solo te quiero a ti.

No dijo nada más, siempre esa era su respuesta.

Llego a casa de la abuela y le dio el canasto como era costumbre, hablar con la abuela siempre la tranquilizaba, sus historias eran de lo más entretenido.  
El tiempo pasó y antes de que se diera cuenta el ocaso se hizo presente.

— Deberías irte ahora, no queremos que la noche te atrape.- dijo sonriente. — Además, creo que tu guardián debe sentirse solo.

Lucy bebía una taza de té y casi la deja caer al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿Q-que?

— Te reclamo como su pareja ¿cierto?

— Él dice eso, pero yo no…

— Los lobos no son malos.- aclaró la mujer. — Tienes muchos pretendientes en la aldea, pero ninguno es de tu agrado ¿no es verdad? Tal vez ese chico lobo es lo que estabas buscando.

— Pero es un lobo, abuela.- replicó.

— ¿Y acaso eso importa?- sonrió y se volvió a la pequeña cocina.

Ayudo a la mujer con las tazas de té y se despidió para volver de nuevo a casa, el bosque de noche podría ser peligroso.  
Al salir, Natsu estaba sobre el suelo escondido detrás de uno de los arboles, esperando por ella.

No volvió a pronunciar una palabra, tenía que admitir que la presencia de Natsu no era desagradable y algo estaba cambiando, podía sentirlo, pero no podía ser lo que Natsu buscaba. Eran muy diferentes y sus vidas también lo eran, jamás podrían concordar.

— Creo que deberías buscar otra hembra o como sueles llamarlo.- hablo la rubia, estaba a unos pasos de casa, pero los arboles mantenían la privacidad. — Yo no soy tu pareja, soy una humana y tú eres… peligroso.

Natsu sonrió amargamente. — Jamás superaremos el miedo ¿eh?- soltó un suspiro, eso estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía. — Tal vez solo debería comerte.- admitió.

La chica sintió un nudo en su garganta y el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo de nuevo, no quería sentir miedo hacia Natsu pero no podía evitarlo.  
Quiso retroceder pero un árbol a su espalda se lo impidió y el chico la acorraló con su cuerpo.

— Dijiste que jamás me harías daño.- dijo con voz débil.

— Cambie de opinión.- sonrió levemente. — Apuesto que eres deliciosa.- sus ojos eran como dos cuchillas, filosas y peligrosas y a la vez misteriosas e irresistibles.  
Sentir miedo y atracción hacia Natsu no era normal.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente. — Si tratas de hacer algo gritare y…

Los labios de Natsu se posaron sobre los suyos antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Nunca había besado a alguien era inexperta en ese tema, pero aunque no sabía qué hacer quería responder ese beso, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. Movió sus labios torpemente pero Natsu mantuvo el ritmo correcto, parecía ser más experimentado que ella. La calidez de sus labios hicieron desaparecer todo a su alrededor, su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento.

Los labios de Lucy eran dulces y suaves, era la primera vez que sentía un beso de verdad. Sabía que era su primer beso y adoraba ser él quien lo había robado.  
Rozó la punta de la lengua en su labio inferior y la introdujo causando un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de la rubia.  
Exploró su húmeda boca saboreando ese delicado momento, había deseado hacerlo desde que la vio. Ese beso solo consiguió querer marcarla aun más, quería tenerla, hacerla suya.

La dejo respirar sin apartarse, ya le había robado el aliento, tenía que ir lento con ella, no era lo mismo que una hembra de su manada. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien, solo tenía una oportunidad.

— Lo sabia.- su ardiente aliento quemó los labios de la chica. — Eres deliciosa.

Lucy se quedo sin habla, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero eso se había sentido genial.

— Es mejor que entres, es tarde.- dijo el pelirrosa. — Te veré después. No te libraras de mi tan fácil.- sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y beso su mejilla antes de irse.

Cuando no sintió más su presencia, Lucy mordió sus labios tratando de suprimir su sonrisa. Se sentía demasiado feliz y ya sabía la razón.

.

.

.

.

Aunque quisiera aparentar que las cosas no habían cambiado desde aquel día, sabía que estaba muy equivocada.  
Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que Natsu estaba cerca y sabía perfectamente que actuaba extraño.

Durante su tiempo libre iba al bosque, porque era el único lugar en donde podría verlo. No debía sentirse de esa manera por un licántropo, estaba prohibido y si alguien descubriera que él lobo estaba tras ella lo cazarían, pero tampoco quería ser expulsada de la aldea, su vida estaba ahí.

— ¿Por qué siempre usas esta capa?- le pregunto a la chica, siempre había tenido curiosidad y el aburrimiento no estaba ayudando. Lucy acostumbraba a leer un libro bajo un árbol mientras él trataba de distraer su mente en algo, pero su única distracción era Lucy, ella siempre tenía su total atención.

— Fue un regalo de mi padre.- respondió tiernamente sin apartar su mirada del libro.

Sabia lo que había sucedido con su padre, había logrado conocerla un poco mejor.  
Le molestaba no ser su centro de atención, cuando Lucy tomaba un libro todo se evaporaba a su alrededor y sentir celos de un pedazo de papel no estaba bien.  
Se acerco lentamente hacia su rostro, para así observarla mejor y sentir ese delicioso aroma a rosas.

La rubia sintió la mirada de Natsu y lo miró, estaba demasiado cerca. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa pero no podía apartarse, su mirada la hipnotizó.  
Miró cada rastro de su rostro, desde su bronceada piel y esos ojos verde oscuro, hasta detenerse sobre esos montículos de carne.

Natsu sonrió, sus pensamientos eran demasiado obvios. Bajó un poco su rostro apartando sus labios de la mirada de Lucy para así observarla fijamente.

— Mis ojos están aquí.- dijo divertido.

Lucy se sonrojo rápidamente y Natsu aprovecho esa oportunidad para arrebatar el libro de sus manos.

— ¿Por qué lees esto? Es demasiado aburrido.- ojeó el libro sin interés evitando que la chica lo tomará.

— Es interesante, ahora devuélvelo.- demandó.

Esa era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

— Lo haré….- curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa. — Si me das un beso.

Era tentador y quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Había otras maneras de conseguir el libro y pensó en una muy buena.  
Lucy acerco su rostro hacía él pretendiendo aceptar, engañar a Natsu era de lo más fácil.

Estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios y quitarle el libro, pero nada salió como lo planeo.

Natsu fue más rápido y junto sus labios con los de ella sorprendiéndola nuevamente. Deliciosa, Lucy era deliciosa. Podría pasar todo el tiempo besando sus dulces labios, quería hacerlo, tener a Lucy para toda la vida.

Rompió el beso sin apartarse y acaricio con el pulgar su labio inferior.

— ¿Creíste que podrías engañarme?- sus ojos brillaron y su voz ardiente no ayudaba al pobre corazón de la rubia. — Voy a robarte los besos que sean necesarios, Lucy. Los reclamaré hasta que sean míos por completo.

La rubia aparto la mirada y se puso de pie apartándose del chico. Siempre hacia lo que quería con ella y debía hacer algo al respecto.  
Aunque Natsu quiso parecer preocupado, su diversión sobrepasaba los límites. No tenía idea de que molestar a Lucy y hacer que su lindo rostro hiciera esa clase de pucheros podía debilitarlo por completo, a un lobo.

— ¿La pequeña caperucita roja está molesta?- pregunto tratando de ver su rostro, Lucy evitaba mirarlo.

— No lo estoy.- frunció el ceño tratando de lucir molesta.

Oh no. Era demasiado linda.  
Natsu cubrió su rostro con una mano evitando mirarla, tenía que detenerse o su corazón explotaría. Sentirse de esa forma por una humana… ahora entendía porque estaba prohibido.

Estaba distraído y esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Lucy le arrebato el libro de las manos y huyó sin importarle lo demás.

El chico podría convertirse en lobo y atraparla en segundos, pero así no sería divertido. Así era como las hembras trataban de captar la atención del macho licántropo y aunque Lucy era una humana, podía sentir el mismo sentimiento.

Tenía que atraparla.

Corrió tras ella. Lucy tenía la ventaja o eso creía, un lobo en su forma humana era rápido de todas formas, la atraparía antes de lo que esperaba.  
La chica reía mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, era muy divertido.

Giro y esquivó varios arboles hasta llegar a un prado cubierto de flores y pasto verde. Continúo corriendo hasta que sus piernas no lograron resistir más y el cansancio domino su cuerpo.

Se detuvo de repente obligando a Natsu a hacer lo mismo. Su cuerpo era más difícil de controlar y aunque se detuvo, aún conservaba algo de fuerza.  
Tomó a Lucy de la cintura y tropezó con ella girando unas veces evitando que no se lastimara, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Todos los golpes fueron hacia él y no importaba, ese dolor era mínimo y lo único que importaba era que ella estuviera bien.

Lucy quedo sobre su cuerpo mientras reía con fuerza, Natsu hacia lo mismo, era muy divertido.  
Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento contemplo a Lucy sobre él, acaricio su mejilla y aparto algunos mechones rubios de su rostro.  
La rubia sonrió tiernamente mientras lo hacía y Natsu solo hizo lo que su instinto le indico.

Giró con ella quedando sobre ella cuidando de no caer sobre su delicado cuerpo. Lucy mordió sus labios evitando sonreír y demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

El chico lobo la observo fijamente, podría mirarla toda la vida y aun sería lo mejor que sus ojos habían visto.

— Te atrape.- dijo tratando de regular su respiración.

Aunque quisiera controlarse no lo lograría, unió sus labios con los de Lucy para así compartir un beso una vez más, un beso que Lucy correspondió sin dudar.  
Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos uniendo más sus labios.

Natsu no la había besado de esa forma, logró transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella. No mentía al decir que los lobos solo tenían una pareja, solo amaban a una hembra toda la vida y él la había elegido a ella.

El beso se volvió más íntimo y apasionado, tenía convertirla en su pareja o no lo soportaría más.

— Déjame… déjame marcarte, Lucy, por favor.- suplicó.

Si aceptaba eso también significaba que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él. A la aldea, a la abuela y a su madre. No podía abandonarlas, ellas eran su familia, su vida.  
Su madre estaría sola y solo la tenía a ella. No podía estar con Natsu aunque asi lo quisiera.

— Yo… no puedo.- Natsu miró sus ojos lagrimas acumuladas, acaso ¿estaba negándolo? — No puedo.- volvió a repetir.

Estaba negando ser su pareja, no lo aceptaría y debía admitir que dolía como el infierno el ser rechazado.  
Era como si le sacaran el corazón y lo hicieran pedazos, los licántropos tenían vínculos, sentidos y sentimientos mayores que los humanos.

Se aparto de Lucy y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, tal vez había escuchado mal.

Se paso la mano por el pelo en un intento por calmar su ansiedad.

— ¿No me aceptas como tu pareja?- pregunto dolido.

— No puedo dejar a mi familia y…

— Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, podemos intentar…- estaba destrozado, podía notarlo. — Lucy.- tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la miró fijamente. — Eres lo único que necesito…eres mía.

— Déjame ir, Natsu. Esto es lo mejor para los dos.

— Tu eres lo mejor para mi.- imploró, estaba desesperado, no podía dejarla ir.

— Por favor…- rogó, no sabía que dolería así al separarse de él.

Natsu pareció dudarlo, pero la dejo libre. Lucía desesperado y miraba a su alrededor buscando alguna ayuda, ella era _su_ pareja, no podía simplemente dejarla, pero si Lucy así lo quería debía alejarse aunque eso lo destrozara por completo.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?- pregunto con una pisca de esperanza. — Me quedaré si lo pides, pero necesito que lo digas, Luce.

No podía decir que no lo quería porque estaría mintiendose a sí misma, pero el estar juntos solo ocasionaría problemas para ambos.

No dijo nada, solo mordió sus labios evitando llorar, era lo mejor. Con eso Natsu obtuvo su respuesta.

— De acuerdo.- su voz la derrumbó. — Te dejaré tranquila.- se acerco a ella y beso su frente como si la vida se fuera en ello, porque el ser rechazado por la persona con quien pudo pasar el resto de su vida era la muerte misma.

Sin mirarla una vez más se aparto rápidamente y se giró alejándose de ella.  
Cada paso que daba era una puñalada, se había enamorado de una humana y fue esa misma humana quien lo destruyo.

Todos en la manada tenían razón, los humanos era peligrosos.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que fue ella quien lo dijo, comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus palabras. Quiso convencerse a sí misma que no sentía nada por ese lobo, pero todo le demostraba que estaba equivocada.

Habían pasado dos semanas y no había ningún rastro de Natsu.

Cada vez que salía hacia el bosque, tenía la pequeña esperanza de verlo, aunque todo eso se desmoronaba cuando no lo veía.  
Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, se había acostumbrado a él y no había notado lo mucho que le gustaba estar con Natsu hasta que la dejo, porque ella misma lo pidió.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Lucy?

Dejo de mirar hacia la ventana para fijar su vista en esa adorable anciana.

— No hice nada, abuela.- respondió serena.

La mujer sonrió. — Tengo más años que tu, cariño, se cuando alguien está mintiendo. Parece como si esperarás a que ese lobo apareciera.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a la rubia pero pretendió que no. Nadie podía engañar a la abuela.

— Te enamoraste de Natsu, ¿no es así?- pregunto la mujer dulcemente.

La miró rápidamente ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Cómo se su nombre?- terminó la pregunta por ella. — Estuvo aquí en varias ocasiones. No tenía experiencia con humanos y sabia que yo había notado su presencia.- explicó. — Vino a pedirme ayuda a _mí.- _destacó. — Una humana, ¿sabes cómo afecta eso al orgullo de los licántropos?

Lo sabía perfectamente. Los lobos eran territoriales, posesivos, temperamentales y Natsu no se mostraba así con ella, porque sabía que Lucy no era de los suyos, era una humana.  
Cuidaba de ella como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo y no lo había notado.

— Deberías aceptar ser su pareja, también lo quieres. Es Natsu a quien estuviste esperando.

— Creo que es muy tarde para eso.- dijo con voz débil. — Lo lastimé, probablemente no quiera volver a verme.

— Los sentimientos de un lobo no son como los humanos, son más fuertes. Tienes razón, tal vez lo lastimaste, pero aun tienes un punto a tu favor.- se inclinó un poco hacia Lucy. — Cuando un lobo encuentra a su pareja, sus sentimientos por ella jamás se van.- la mujer miró por la ventana. — Deberías irte a casa, pronto la noche cubrirá el cielo, recuerda que el bosque es peligroso.

La rubia asintió. Ayudo a limpiar un poco y se despidió, el sol estaba ocultándose y debía apresurarse a llegar a casa.

Cubrió su cabeza con la peculiar capa roja que la caracterizaba y entro al misterioso bosque.

Lamentablemente no tenía una vela o algún artefacto que pudiera dar luz a su camino, la oscuridad se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente.  
Durante el día, el bosque era pacifico, pero durante las noches era preferible quedarse en casa. Los lobos acostumbraban a salir en cuanto la luna se mostraba.

Se arrepentía no haber salido más temprano de casa de la abuela. Conocía perfectamente el camino, pero no podía distinguir muy bien a su alrededor, la poca luz de la luna era opacada por los enormes arboles.

Los búhos hacían sonidos extraños y los arboles parecían tomar figuras tenebrosas, si Natsu estuviera con ella no se sentiría miedo, estaría a salvo, pero él ya no estaba.

Su corazón golpeaba violentamente en su pecho, solo quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible. Apresuó el paso, pero su visión no era clara así que tropezó con algunos troncos que salían de los arboles.

Enderezó su cuerpo quitando el polvo y la suciedad de su vestido. Iba a continuar cuando sintió un pequeño ardor en sus rodillas.  
Eran solo unos pequeños rasguños, no obstante, sangraba un poco de sus heridas y un poco de su mano, se había lastimado al caer al suelo, aún así no podía detenerse, debía continuar.

Iba a seguir su camino en cuanto un sonido la inmovilizo por completo, conocía ese sonido perfectamente.

El crujir de las hojas sobre sus pasos era demasiado familiar, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.  
Giró un poco su cuerpo y entonces lo vió.

Un lobo.

Un lobo que no era Natsu.

Aunque intentará huir sabía que la atraparía. El licántropo debió estar cerca, sus heridas debieron atraerlo.

El lobo se acerco sigilosamente hacia ella olisqueando su alrededor. Lucy retrocedió instintivamente apoyando su espalda contra un enorme roble.  
El único lobo que había visto en su vida era Natsu y no sabía como reaccionar ante los demás. Si bien Natsu no era peligros, los demás si podrían serlo. Cada manada era diferente, él se lo había explicado, por eso la cuidaba.

Era una completa idiota.

Su cuerpo tembló en terror y mordió sus labios con fuerza evitando gemir del miedo. Apretó sus ojos y los nudillos de sus manos en cuanto sintió que el lobo olisqueó la sangre de sus heridas.

Pasaron unos segundos para que el licántropo tomara su forma humana.  
La rubia apartó rápidamente la mirada, el chico estaba completamente desnudo y no parecía importarle un poco.

Era un chico aparentemente de su edad, sus ojos eran oscuros y sus cabellos negros caían por sus hombros. Era muy atractivo pero no quería estar en esa situación con él.

El chico alargó un brazo hacia su rostro y acarició su mejilla izquierda. Lucy hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, también se había golpeado en el rostro. Estaba distraída por el dolor que no notó al chico. Se sobresalto de inmediato en cuanto sintió el aliento masculino sobre su cuello.

— Tu aroma… es delicioso.- subió lentamente por su clavícula para detenerse a escasos centímetros de su rostro. — Estas ovulando.

Lucy sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, no iba a permitir que le hablara de esa manera. Trató de golpearlo pero el lobo fue más rápido y la inmovilizo en un segundo, sería imposible luchar contra él.

El chico aspiro de nuevo su aroma y la miró determinado.

— Lo siento, tu olor es… delicioso.- dijo contra su cuello. — Debo…

No quería eso, Lucy no quería eso. Que otro la tocara era asqueroso, solo necesitaba a Natsu, quería a Natsu.  
Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, todo iba a terminar ahí, después de eso no podría estar frente a él.

El chico estaba a punto de besar sus labios en cuanto algo lo apartó violentamente.

Lucy abrió los ojos en cuanto escucho un gruñido furioso a varios pasos de su lugar. Otro lobo había aparecido, y ese lo conocía muy bien.

Natsu estaba allí, la había salvado.

El licántropo aún en su forma humana cayó al suelo golpeando su cuerpo en el impacto. Se reincorporó rápidamente y volvió a tomar su forma bestial en un segundo.

Ambos gruñían retándose mutuamente, parecían comunicarse, no de buena manera pero Lucy no lograba entender bien lo que sucedía, aunque si comprendía una cosa: estaban peleando por ella.

Natsu ya se lo había explicado antes, cuando un licántropo sentía que otro se acercaba a su pareja, su naturaleza posesiva y territorial salía a flote y nada podría detenerlos, todo terminaba cuando uno de los dos quedaba en pie.

Después de retarse y aclarar el encuentro, se lanzaron furiosamente uno contra el otro, mordiendo, golpeando, hiriendo su forma lobuna, aunque las heridas las reflejaría también su forma humana.

Lucy no tenía idea de que hacer, su cuerpo aun temblaba, pero el miedo era diferente.

El lobo negro parecía tener mayor ventaja pero en un segundo todo cambió, como si Natsu fuera a permitir que alguien más se acercara a Lucy.  
La sangre comenzó a notarse en su pelaje y eso asusto a la rubia.

Ambos lobos giraron sobre el suelo sin dejar de atacarse y el lobo negro soltó un chillido de dolor, ahora era Natsu quien tenía la ventaja.

Lucy sabía que Natsu ganaría, confiaba en él, pero el miedo de que algo pudiera sucederle fue mayor. No podría detenerlo, esa era su naturaleza, esa era su manera de demostrar que solo era suya y no la compartiría, y todo lo que quería mostrar había llegado a ella.

El lobo negro chilló fuertemente y con eso se dictó al ganador, el licántropo se había rendido.

— _Quédate con ella, no es como si necesitara a una estúpida humana.- _hablo el lobo entre pensamientos.

Natsu mordió su lomo y el lobo se retorció en dolor, no iba a permitir que nadie insultara a su pareja, a pesar de que Lucy lo había rechazado, la defendería.

El lobo se alejó del lugar con dificultad, estaba completamente lastimado, aunque no era el único.

Cuando estuvieron completamente solos, Natsu fijó su vista en Lucy, aun conservaba su forma animal.

La rubia lo notó, en sus ojos podía ver su enfado, fatiga y preocupación.  
Quería tocarla, cerciorarse de que estaba bien, que nada le había sucedido, pero su furia era mayor. Debía alejarse o no podría detenerse después.

— Natsu…

Se giró y aunque su cuerpo dolía como el infierno, esa estúpida furia era peor, sus sentidos posesivos estaban al máximo.

— ¡Natsu!- gritó la rubia en cuanto el lobo comenzó a correr para huir del lugar.

Ella no era tan rápida pero estaba muy equivocado al pensar que no iría tras él. Natsu siempre era quien la perseguía y ahora era su turno.  
Lo siguió sin aliento hasta una cueva sobre una pequeña colina, sus piernas dolían pero era Natsu quien estaba más herido.

Entro a la cueva justo de después del él y observo como perdía su forma en un segundo convirtiéndose en humano. Su cuerpo desnudo sangraba por la espalda, cuello y unas partes de su abdomen y piernas, estaba terriblemente herido.  
Apoyó su cuerpo contra los rocosos muros buscando soporte hasta que Lucy se acerco a él.

— Lo siento.- se inclinó hacia él ayudando un poco a sostenerse, se sentía culpable, si no hubiera dicho todas esas cosas, nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

— Esto… esto no es nada.- respondió con dificultad. Estaba agitado e inquieto.

— ¡Por supuesto que es algo!- exclamó la chica. — Déjame ayudarte.

Estaba completamente desnudo, sin embargo, eso no le importo, ni sorprendió, solo quería cuidar de él, dejarle en claro que no lo dejaría, no después de eso.

Natsu dejó que Lucy lo guiara hacia una de las rocas y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la misma. La rubia no tenía idea de que utilizar para curar sus heridas, el canasto había caído en cuanto tropezó y lo había olvidado por completo.  
Rasgó su vestido un poco para cortar un pedazo de tela y la colocó delicadamente sobre sus heridas, comenzando por su cuello.

Las heridas no eran nada importante, para Natsu eso le importaba una mierda, sentía que iba a explotar en furia en cualquier momento.  
Tomó la mano de Lucy y la detuvo evitando que continuara. Tiró de su cuerpo y se aferro fuertemente de su cintura ocultando el rostro entre sus pechos, dejando que su sofocante aroma lo envolviera.

— Ese maldito estuvo a punto de tocarte.- gruñó entre dientes.

Eso era lo que lo preocupaba, por eso estaba molesto, solo ella podía tranquilizarlo y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

— No lo hizo, Natsu, estoy bien.

— No lo entiendes.- negó furioso. — El quería marcarte, quería… mierda, ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

— Nadie va hacerlo, nadie va a tocarme.- dijo rápidamente, debía dejarle en claro sus sentimientos. — Solo tú.

Aunque sus sentidos eran mayores a los de los humanos, sentía que había escuchado mal.  
Alzó su vista hacia Lucy sin aflojar su agarre, no podía ser posible, ella lo había negado.

— ¿Qué?

— Solo tú me tienes.

Su interior estaba a punto de explotar, podía sentirlo.

— ¿Me…

— Te amo.- terminó.

Su interior había explotado, Lucy lo había dicho, de su boca habían salido las palabras que estuvo esperando.

Tomó sus labios desesperadamente, sus heridas importaban un carajo, debía marcar a Lucy, que todos supieran que ella sería solo suya.  
Obligó a Lucy a sentarse sobre su regazo sin dejar de prestar la atención debida a esos irresistibles labios. Tiró lentamente del listón de su capa dejándola caer al suelo.

Debía sentirla completa o moriría en ese momento.

— Luce… necesito hacerte mía. Ahora.- demandó. — Debo marcar cada parte de tu cuerpo, así nadie volverá a tocarte, solo yo.

Su voz parecía suplicar por ello, ¿Cómo podría negarse? Ella también lo quería. No había nadie más que Natsu, siempre había sido él y siempre lo sería.

— Hazlo.- acepto y Natsu no perdió el tiempo.

Tomó su boca posesivamente como si ella fuera el mismo aire, aunque él así lo sentía.  
El cuerpo de Lucy cayó al suelo delicadamente sobre su capa roja, Natsu no dejaría que se lastimara. Se coloco sobre ella evitando caer sobre su delicado cuerpo, su aroma era más fuerte, más deseable.

— Tu aroma… ¿estas…?

— No lo digas.- respondió avergonzada ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Natsu, eso hacía más fácil marcarla, su vinculo sería más fuerte.

Dejó que su aroma lo embriagara llegando hasta el fondo de sus pulmones, despertando cada parte de sus sentidos.  
Se inclinó lentamente hacia la curvatura de su cuello y beso su delicada piel. Ese íntimo contacto envió un escalofrió por su espalda, nunca había sentido algo parecido.

Natsu acarició su cuello con la punta de la lengua hasta subir por su barbilla para detenerse en sus labios. Aunque todo su cuerpo la necesitaba, no haría algo que Lucy no quisiera.

— Si quieres que me detenga, dilo ahora.

¿Detenerse?

Lucy no quería eso, las sensaciones eran nuevas y bastante agradables, ese hormigueo recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo solo rogaba por las caricias de Natsu. No había nadie más, solo él, se entregaría a él.

Lucy sería de él y Natsu de ella.

Solo eso importaba.

— No te detengas.- susurró pero fue suficiente para que esa necesitaba aprobación llegará a sus oídos.

La beso nuevamente moviendo suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Dulces, exquisitos, perfectos.

Acarició con la punta de sus dedos sus finas piernas alzando lentamente su vestido. Natsu besó cada uno de sus muslos haciendo que la rubia soltará varios gemidos, música para sus oídos.

Dejo un trazo de besos húmedos por sus piernas acercando su rostro cada vez más hacia _esa _sensible parte de su cuerpo.

Lucy se sentía avergonzada, no tenía idea de que hacer o cómo comportarse, era su primera vez y Natsu lo sabía, por eso debía tratarla como la flor más delicada y hermosa, debía demostrar lo que sentía por ella en cada beso, cada caricia, eso era parte del ritual.

Su corazón latía emocionado, el saber que sería el primero, el último y el único en la vida de Lucy hacían su pecho explotar en felicidad. La tendría para toda la vida, después de eso sería su pareja.

Él ya estaba desnudo así que la mitad del trabajo ya estaba terminado, solo tenía que desnudar a Lucy y disfrutaría cada momento de aquello.  
Sus instintos fueron mayores que su razón, la rubia lo estaba volviendo loco.

Estaba a punto de desgarrar el vestido de Lucy, pero volvió a la razón, no podía permitir que su mujer saliera desnuda al bosque, solo él podría verla.  
Tiró de los cordones de su corcel torpemente y dejo que cayera a su lado, solo faltaba ese vestido.

Cada segundo parecía eterno, quería arrancar esa estúpida tela que impedía cualquier contacto contra su piel.  
Desabrochó con torpeza cada uno de los botones de su vestido, su cuerpo temblaba ansioso.

Deslizo lentamente la fina prenda mirando hambriento cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto.  
Era mejor que todo lo que jamás había tenido, Lucy era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto y seria solo suya.

La rubia quedo completamente desnuda excepto por esas pequeñas braguitas cubriendo su sexo.  
Intento cubrir sus pechos por instinto, nunca había estado expuesta frente a un hombre. No debía sentir vergüenza, él ya la había visto desnuda la primera vez que se encontraron.  
Ese recuerdo no ayudo en lo absoluto, no había sido la mejor manera de conocerse.

— No.- impidió el chico. — Necesito verte.

Después de eso estarían vinculados de por vida, debía confiar en él.

La mirada de Natsu recorrió su plano abdomen hasta detenerse sobre sus pechos. Tenían el tamaño perfecto y esos botones rosas convertían en agua su boca.  
Su entrepierna comenzó a doler, pedía desesperadamente por atención. Quería entrar en ella y sentir como su interior lo rodeaba, necesitaba reclamarla, pero se tomaría el tiempo. Disfrutaría cada segundo de ese momento.

— N-no me mires.- suplicó avergonzada con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era tan linda que tuvo que morder sus labios para no perder el control.

Natsu besó sus labios e introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca, devorando y saboreando su cavidad, dejándola completamente sin aliento.  
Descendió por su cuello rozando levemente sus labios, aspirando su aroma, hasta llegar a sus deseables pechos.

Atrapó su pezón sorpresivamente obligando a la rubia a contraer su espalda ante tal sensación. Evitó soltar más sonidos, era vergonzoso y eso molesto horriblemente a Natsu, la haría gemir fuerte, tenía que escuchar su dulce voz.

Lamió y succiono enviando descargas placenteras hacia su interior, ¿Por qué esa simple caricia la excitaba de esa manera?  
No eran simplemente las caricias, era Natsu, él era el culpable de esa dolorosa y deliciosa sensación.

El licántropo mordió su delicado pezón haciendo que protestará en dolor, pero todo se volvió placer en cuanto la mano de Natsu acaricio su clítoris.  
¿Cómo había llegado su mano hasta allí?

Movió en círculos la yema de su dedo contra el montículo de carne entre sus piernas, mordiendo su pezón enviando al mismo tiempo enviando descargas de dolor y deliciosas sensaciones.

— N-no…- jadeó la chica al sentir su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

— Déjalo salir, Luce, déjame oírte.- demandó con ronca y voraz.

— N-ahh…- el gemido escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Necesitaba urgente aferrarse de algo, algo golpeaba su interior y se sentía muy bien.

Natsu introdujo un dedo dentro de Lucy obligándola a gemir de nuevo, debía dilatarla un poco para que su encuentro no fuera tan doloroso. La chica sintió desesperación y los espasmos se hicieron presentes. Apretó sus piernas involuntariamente y su interior hizo explosión. Clavó sus uñas contra el suelo dejando que el placer recorriera su cuerpo.

— Luce, te corriste.- protesto divertido el chico. La rubia intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando sintió que algo abandonaba su interior. Abrió los ojos un poco y observo a Natsu con esa sonrisa ardiente en sus labios. En sus dedos había un tipo de viscosidad y vio como el chico los llevaba a su boca. Sabía exactamente lo que era y eso la hizo sonrojar. — Te lo dije. Eres deliciosa.- y no mentía al respecto. — Aunque esto no es suficiente.

— ¿Qué…?- trato de hablar con dificultad.

— Soy un depredador, Lucy.- sus ojos brillaron en deseo, eso solo había despertado aun más sus instintos. Dejo besos húmedos sobre su abdomen y no lo soporto más. — Y ahora voy a comerte.

Desgarro sus diminutas bragas haciéndolas pedazos. La rubia intento cerrar las piernas al sentirse expuesta pero Natsu fue más rápido, acariciando sus muslos y colocando el rostro entre sus piernas.

Lucy sentía que moriría de la vergüenza, aunque todo rastro de timidez se esfumo en cuanto sintió la lengua de Natsu sobre _ese _punto de su sensible cuerpo.  
No tenía idea de todas las sensaciones que el chico le haría sentir.

— Ah… Nat…- balbuceó, su respiración agitada le impedía pronunciar alguna palabra. Ese hormigueo en su sexo era cada vez más gozoso y delicado. Movía sus piernas buscando alguna manera de liberar ese placer, aunque solo los gemidos parecían ser la salida.

Los licántropos eran expertos en esas situaciones, el placer de su pareja era el suyo mismo, ver a Lucy retorcerse disfrutando de su contacto lo hacían sentir esa satisfacción y confianza.

Trazó círculos contra su clítoris con la punta de la lengua, saboreo cada parte de su carne. Era deliciosa, fascinante, no podía esperar a hundir su cuerpo en ella. Mierda, se moría por hacerlo.

El dolor en su erección era insoportable, necesitaba descargar esa excitación o no lo soportaría. Percibió el temblor de Lucy y se detuvo de inmediato, no le permitiría llegar.

— ¡No!- chilló la rubia inconscientemente, había sentido esa maravillosa sensación acercándose y Natsu se la había arrebatado.

El chico sonrió tentador y subió a horcadas sobre el bello cuerpo de su rubia.

— ¿Te gusto eso?- pregunto ardiente. — Pequeña pervertida. No dejaré que te corras sin mi- besó bruscamente sus labios, obligándola a probar su propio sabor. La excitación que sintió no debía ser correcta, pero eso ya no importaba. Amaba cada caricia, sus dudas habían desaparecido por completo. Lo quería demasiado y no iba a privarse de esa atracción.

Natsu estaba duro y más que dispuesto por disipar su horrible pero placentero dolor, solo Lucy podía ayudar a su erección.

— Oh…ngah- gimió la chica al sentir el miembro del chico rozar su intimidad.

Él también jadeo en respuesta, sus carnes rozarse por un momento se había sentido muy bien.

— Esto es tuyo, Luce.- dijo al frotarse de nuevo contra su sexo. — Te marcaré ahora mismo. Eres mía, maldita sea.

Celoso, posesivo, seductor, gracioso, amable, amaba todas sus facetas. Lo permitiría, lo necesitaba, lo amaba. Su vinculo estaba destinado a ser desde el primer momento.

Coloco su erección contra su entrada y se detuvo para mirar su rostro. Esos ojos cafés era su mundo entero, había esperado por siempre ese momento. Jamás espero que encontraría a su pareja y por fin lo había hecho y estaba a punto de marcarla de por vida.

— Va… va a dolerte un poco.- dijo nervioso, aunque quería tomarla con todas sus fuerzas estaba preocupado.

La rubia tomó su rostro y tomó sus labios en un íntimo beso, estaba consciente de ello pero también lo quería. Se convertiría en su pareja y todo lo demás ya no importaba, solo con estar con él era suficiente.

— Jamás me lastimarías.- soltó.

— Pero…

— No dudes ahora.- reprendió. — Márcame.- la manera en que esas palabras salieron de su boca terminaron con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Introdujo la punta de su miembro lentamente dentro de Lucy, debía ser lo más delicado posible para no lastimarla y se detuvo en cuanto sintió un obstáculo en su interior.  
Juntó sus labios con los de ella y empujo rompiendo la barrera de su intimidad.  
La chica apretó los ojos y hundió las uñas contra su espalda masculina, arañándolo en un intento de sobrellevar el dolor.  
Era algo que podía soportar y al cabo de unos minutos todo pareció sentirse mejor.

Movió su pelvis indicando que podía continuar y él así lo hizo.  
Se movió lentamente y en la primera estocada soltó un gemido ronco al sentir las paredes de su interior apretando su erección.

— Demonios.- maldijo al sentir esa placentera sensación. Debía controlar sus sentidos y no perderse ante tal maravilla, nunca había sentido algo así. Su miembro latía pidiendo por más.

Sus caderas continuaron el tortuoso ritmo, jadeaba en cada movimiento, definitivamente jamás había sentido algo así, Lucy era la indicada.

La rubia sintió un pequeño ardor seguido por una fascinante sensación, sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo era tentador, diferente, estaba marcándola en cada movimiento. Debía encargarse de reclamarla por completo, para que nadie la tocara, que todos supieran que era suya.  
Demonios, si esa era su manera de demostrar cuando la amaba lo estaba logrando, Lucy podía sentir sus sentimientos, podría derretirse en ese momento.

Continuó lentamente pero eso no parecía complacer a ninguno de los dos. Movió sus caderas más rápido golpeando su pelvis femenina en cada estocada.

— Ah…ah…- gemidos escaparon de su irresistible boca, Lucy lo enloquecía por completo.

El sudor resbaló por su frente deslizándose por su pecho masculino, moviéndose cada vez más rápido intentando llegar a esa desesperada explosión.  
Los huesos de su cadera golpeaban su entrepierna mientras se hundía cada vez más profundo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en placer, jamás se cansaría de Lucy, jamás la dejaría.

— Eres mía.- demandó jadeante. — Me perteneces.- gruñó al sentir como el interior de Lucy apretaba su miembro, estaban cerca. — Dilo.

— Soy… ah diablos.- maldijo al sentir esa contracción en su entrepierna, allí estaba de nuevo.

— Dilo.- volvió a gruñir esta vez contra su cuello.

— …Soy tuya.- dijo rápidamente, el aire estaba alejándose de sus pulmones y eso fue suficiente para Natsu.

La penetro una y otra vez golpeando sus pliegues enviando descargas a sus cuerpos, después de eso ya nada lo separaría de ella.  
Lucy comenzó a temblar bajo su cuerpo, ella también lo sentía. Aceleró sus estocadas hasta que las paredes de Lucy se contrajeron contra su miembro y entonces esa explosión los golpeo a ambos.

La rubia gimió sacando el poco aire de sus pulmones y Natsu mordió su hombro instintivamente, hundiendo un poco los colmillos contra su delicada piel, saboreado un poco de su sangre.

Se embriagó en esa sensación llenándola por completo, todo estaba hecho.  
La había marcado.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tengo planeado hacer esto un two-shot, pero tal vez sea un three-shot, no tengo idea. A mi imaginación le encanta alargar historias u_u**

**En fin, esperen por las próximas actualizaciones. Espero terminar esta historia en two-shot, si no, tienen suerte xD**

**Gracias por leer! :***  
**Bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	2. Vínculos y obstaculos

**Hola, hola!**

**Sé que estaban esperando la continuación desde hace tiempo y por fin aquí la tienen.**

**Debo de cuidar no pasarme de caracteres o si no me cortarán el capitulo.**

**Capítulo dedicado para BecaIII (Melisa) simplemente porque la adoro con mi vida :33**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Vínculos y obstáculos**_

_**.**_

* * *

Un cosquilleo recorrió la piel de su cuello, descendiendo como una descarga a través de su columna vertebral.  
Abrió los ojos pesadamente y soltó una pequeña risa al notar y sentir lo que Natsu hacia en la curvatura de su cuello.

Se había quedado dormida. El cansancio fue el vencedor después de que el ritual de pareja de los licántropos se completó.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces?- preguntó con voz adormilada, dejando que risitas salieran de sus labios.

Natsu alzó su rostro para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos cafés. Su corazón latía frenético contra su pecho masculino. El solo hecho de ver a su pareja lo volvía el macho más feliz en toda la existencia. Parecía un sueño y debía serlo, había conseguido a su pareja.

Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios y un deseo de poseerla de nuevo lo invadió. Había escuchado de los lobos mayores que cuando un macho encontraba y marcaba a su pareja, sus sentidos eran incontrolables.  
Ese maldito sentimiento de posesión y lujuria lo estaban dominando, pero el amor que sentía por esa chica rubia lograba controlarlo.

Lucy no era como él; ella era más delicada y la cuidaría como tal, ese era el deber como su _pareja_.

Demonios, esas palabras eran una dulce textura en sus pensamientos. Sería el lobo más posesivo y celoso de todo el jodido mundo. No permitiría que ningún otro macho la tocara o se acercara. Lucy era suya, le pertenecía completamente.

— ¡Natsu!- chilló la chica sin parar de reír. Tenía un cosquilleo incontrolable y quería que se detuviera.

El licántropo sonrió complacido, adoraba el sonido de su risa.

— Parece que tenemos un punto sensible.- dio un beso corto en su cuello y volvió a mirarla, devolviendo la sonrisa a la desnuda criatura debajo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Responderás mi pregunta?- cuestionó curiosa, no tenía idea de que era lo que hacía en cuanto despertó.

— Sentía tu aroma.- admitió, observándola como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. — Todo tu cuerpo tiene mi olor, eso significa que eres mía y nadie puede tocarte, solo yo.

Mordió sus labios suprimiendo una sonrisa. Ella no pertenecía a la familia de los licántropos, pero podía sentir lo especial que era ese momento.  
Lo tomó de la barbilla con ambas manos para así acercarlo a sus labios y juntarlos con los suyos.  
Cada movimiento, cada caricia en ese beso hablaba por sí solo. Su lengua la embriagaba en miles de sensaciones, volviéndose cada vez más profundo y cautivador.

— Mmm.- gruñó el lobo al sentir tal delicia contra su boca. Demonios, estaba poniéndose duro de nuevo.

Podía devorarla de cualquier forma posible y en ese momento tenía unas incontrolables ganas de introducirse en ella hasta el fondo, sentir como sus músculos interiores lo rodeaban hasta llegar al orgasmo y desplomarse sobre su cuerpo. Saborear y sentir el sudor de su piel contra la suya mientras mordisqueaba y succionaba cada uno de sus deleitables pechos.

Su erección estaba más que rígida y rogaba plenamente por introducirse en su húmeda entrada.  
Presionó la punta de su miembro contra el clítoris de la chica, causando que su cuerpo temblara ante tal sensación. Natsu se frotaba contra los pliegues de su carne, enviando ligeras descargas a cada rincón de su cuerpo, gruñendo y jadeando en cada fricción.

— ¿Sientes esto, Luce?- se frotó de nuevo, esta vez con más vigor haciéndola gemir. — No creo poder soportarlo más, necesito sentirte.

Ella también lo necesitaba, era como si no controlara su propio cuerpo; él le hacía sentir todo tipo de sensaciones y hombre, se sentía muy bien.

— Natsu…- pronunció su nombre rogando por ello.

— ¿Me quieres dentro?- suprimió un gemido ronco al deleitarse en ese placer, se correría sin siquiera sentirla. La imagen era tan erótica; ella bajo su cuerpo, el sudor de excitación deslizándose por su escote y esos labios hinchados pronunciando su nombre… Mierda, podría pasarse la eternidad haciéndole el amor. — Pídelo.- ordenó. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Luce?

Cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutar de ese calor en su entrepierna y volvió a abrirlos para así mirarlo. Su mirada depredadora era algo que hacía latir su corazón con fuerza. Tal vez que la había marcado y proclamado como su pareja tenía algo que ver con las mariposas en su estomago, porque estaba completamente feliz.

Lo rodeó con las piernas para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, volviendo a sentir entre roce entre ambas intimidades.

— Por favor.- rogó. Aún era inexperta en el tema, pero necesitaba sentir desesperadamente a Natsu en su interior o explotaría.

— Responde.

— A ti, por favor.

El licántropo sonrió y beso sus labios dulcemente. Ella no tenía idea de lo feliz que lo hacía. No dejaría que nadie más tocara, nadie le haría daño, él mismo se encargaría de cuidarla, porque Lucy era lo más importante para él, su pareja y estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Se posicionó y adentró su miembro cuidadosamente en la húmeda entrada de la chica. Debía tratarla con delicadeza, aún podría estar adolorida.  
Se movió lenta, placentera y tortuosamente, extasiándolo a ambos en ese gozoso placer.

Los gemidos de Lucy eran la melodía más fascinante y ardiente que sus oídos jamás escucharon. Estaba tan hermosa bajo su cuerpo, jadeando y gimiendo pidiendo por más, embriagándose en el placer que él le brindaba.

— Voy a hacerte el amor todos los días, Luce.- hablo sin disminuir sus estocadas. Movía sus caderas buscando que las paredes estimularan completamente su glande y al mismo tiempo, acariciar su clítoris para que llegara al orgasmo con él. — Jamás tendré suficiente de ti.

Sus palabras y la manera en que Natsu la miraba le derretían el corazón. ¿Cómo se pudo negar a él durante todo ese tiempo? La amaba más que cualquier cosa y se lo demostraba en cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra, cada mirada.

Natsu atrapo su pezón entre los dientes y lo succionó aumentando el hormigueo y delicioso ardo entre sus piernas. Chupó y mordió levemente, saboreando ese pequeño montículo de carne sin dejar de moverse contra ella.  
Su delicado cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo, sus cuerpos frotándose y el sudor resbalando por sus pechos era la imagen más erótica. Él también podía sentir el cabello pegarse contra su frente a causa del sudor, estaba ardiendo, deleitándose, satisfaciendo su propio deseo.

Cada vez que penetraba su apretada intimidad enviaba una sacudida placentera a sus órganos y cada rincón de su cuerpo. El olor de Lucy, su sabor, su cuerpo, ella era irresistible.  
Después de completar el ritual venia la etapa a lo que los humanos llamaban ''Luna de miel'' y eso significaba que el apetito sexual contra su pareja seria incontrolable.

Un sonido ronco se hizo presente en su garganta y golpeó sus estrechas paredes intentando llegar más a fondo y satisfacer a su chica que por sus gemidos lo estaba logrando.  
Si era una humana le importaba poco, jamás se saciaría de ella y nadie ni nada podía alejarlo de Lucy.

.

.

.

.

La marca de sus dientes en su hombro eran la prueba de no estaba soñando y su dulce aroma mezclado con el suyo era una droga para su sistema.  
Por fin la dejaría respirar, pero solo por un momento. Después de todo, aun tenían un obstáculo demasiado difícil.

Un humano y un licántropo no podían unirse, esa era la regla más importante en la vida. Ambos eran de especies diferentes y por lo tanto, jamás podrían estar juntos, era una aberración.  
La unión entre ambos significaba manchar el linaje puro de los licántropos y maldecir a los humanos. Era algo que fue escrito por los antepasados y la principal ley en sus vidas.

Aún así, cada vez que miraba a Lucy su corazón bombeaba y latía con demasiada fuerza que pensaba que se desmayaría. Era una completa alegría, ternura hacia esa hermosa chica rubia, ¿Cómo podría ser eso una aberración?

— Déjame ayudarte.- dijo y se acercó a Lucy para ayudarla con los cordones de su vestido. Eso era lo único que podría cubrirla; había destrozado sus bragas, pero no dejaría que nadie la mirara, solo él podía hacerlo.

Ató los cordones cuidadosamente sin dejar de mirar la desnuda piel de su cuello y apartó su cabello del mismo, dejando que las ondas de su cabellera rubia cayeran por su espalda.  
La rodeó con los brazos y se aferró en su pequeña cintura en un abrazo, enterrando el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello; besando y deleitándose.

— Natsu.- advirtió la chica, no quería ser una tentación para él. Tenían que ir al campamento en donde se encontraba la manada, Natsu quería hablar con alguien.

— Me estoy comportando, Luce.- respondió contra su piel y la giró sobre sus talones para así tenerla de frente. — Quisiera quitarte este vestido.- su mirada se oscureció mientras jugaba con el encaje de su falda. Lucy pareció querer decir algo pero la detuvo rápidamente, dándole un beso corto en los labios. — Pero no voy a hacerlo, al menos no ahora.- sonrió al ver el lindo puchero de la chica.

— Solo piensas en eso. No soy tu juguete.- reprendió y se molestó un poco al observar que él no dejaba de sonreír. — Tenemos que discutir esto, porque no pienso…

— Lucy.- la forma en que dijo su nombre hizo que sus piernas se volvieran líquido.

— ¿Qué?

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

— Te amo.

El corazón de Lucy se hizo pequeño en un segundo y una ternura la invadió. Natsu era posesivo, celoso, insaciable, pero la trataba como lo más delicado del mundo y eso le encantaba.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa y ella lo hizo igual.

— Pareces un tonto enamorado.- comentó avergonzada.

— Lo soy.- respondió jugando con su cabello. — Realmente me encantaría quedarme aquí por más tiempo, pero debemos irnos.

— Entonces deja de mirarme así.- prácticamente la devoraba con la mirada.

— Voy a comportarme, lo prometo.

En verdad no quería ser una tentación para él o si no se pasarían el resto del día en la cueva y debía volver a casa. Su madre debía estar preocupada y no quería que los aldeanos salieran en su búsqueda y descubrieran que había estado con un lobo. Primero debían saber lo que tenían que hacer antes de actuar.

— ¿Te irás así?- preguntó la chica evitando mirar su cuerpo fijamente. Natsu completamente desnudo era fascinante. Los genes licántropos hacían muy bien su trabajo.

— Me convertiré en lobo, así será más fácil llevarte y estaremos en el campamento en un segundo.- aclaró y se puso en marcha.

Tomó su forma lobuna frente a Lucy y esta vez no se asusto, sabía que era él. Aun así, fue impresionante como su cuerpo humano se contraía moviendo y adaptaba sus huesos para convertirse en lobo. Parecía doloroso, aunque sabía que estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Subió cuidadosamente a su lomo y lo abrazó para sujetarse. Era enorme y fuerte, tenía que admitir que en esa forma lucía más intimidante.  
Natsu salió a toda velocidad contra el bosque; esquivando los obstáculos como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Lucy sintió un poco de envidia. Ellos eran libres, sin ninguna atadura, podían disfrutar de la naturaleza.

Después de largos minutos, logró divisar algunas carpas y cabañas a lo lejos, ese era el campamento.  
El licántropo se detuvo varios metros antes de llegar, no quería sorprender a nadie y mucho menos que atacaran a Lucy.  
Volvió a su forma humana y tomó a la rubia de la mano, guiándola y protegiéndola con su cuerpo. No escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente del lugar y eso era extraño. Avanzó aun más hasta que observo a alguien cortando leña.

La suerte estaba de su lado, era mucho mejor hablar con él y pedir un consejo de lo que deberían hacer, porque a decir verdad, estaba un poco asustado.

— Espera aquí.- dejo a Lucy cerca, en un lugar en donde pudiera mirarla y se acerco a ese chico de la manada.

Estaba concentrado en su labor que no vio que Natsu se acercaba hasta que estuvo a poca distancia de él.

— ¡Demonios, amigo! ¿Por qué mierda tengo que verte desnudo?- exclamó, colocando las manos en el aire intentando proteger sus ojos de esa desagradable vista.

— Si fuera Juvia no tendrías ningún problema.

— Por supuesto que no, ver a Juvia desnuda es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, pero verte a ti es desagradable.- comentó y le lanzó una manta que colgaba de uno de las cuerdas sobre el árbol. — Cúbrete, ¿quieres?

Natsu rió y se cubrió rápidamente. Eso le había quitado un poco el nerviosismo.

— Toda la manada ha preguntado por ti, aunque creo tener una vaga idea de donde estabas.

— Hablando de ellos, ¿en donde están todos?

— Tenían que atender algunos asuntos con otra manada, que no envolvía ninguna pelea.- aclaró rápidamente antes de que su amigo saltará a conclusiones. — Me quede a cargo del campamento.- mencionó. — Y hablo en serio, Natsu. Deberías dejar de jugar y conseguirte una pareja porque no creo que…oh.- su sorpresa fue enorme en cuanto vio a esa humana caminar hacia ellos y esconderse detrás de su amigo. — Es una linda humana, ¿vas a comerla?- bromeó.

— No seas estúpido.

Gray soltó una carcajada.

— Si no vas a comerla, entonces ¿Por qué la trajiste…- su sonrisa se borró de sus labios en cuanto su aroma llego a su olfato. —…aquí?- tragó fuerte y fijo su total atención en esa chica. — Espera un momento.

Se acercó hacia ella, ignorando absolutamente todo a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado abrumado por lo que estaba a punto de confirmar.

Se inclinó hacia la chica y olisqueo su cuello, aspirando ese familiar aroma.

— Aléjate de ella.- dijo molesto y la apartó del otro lobo.

Gray se pasó la mano por el rostro mostrando frustración. Natsu era un completo estúpido.

— ¿Marcaste una humana?- el tono de su voz fue tenso y serio. — ¿Están vinculados?

— Gray…

— ¿¡Acaso son estúpidos!?- explotó. — La unión entre un licántropo y un humano está prohibido.- rascó su cabeza nerviosamente mientras sus manos temblaban y al mismo momento su voz se quebró un poco. — ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Natsu?

Sus actos iban contra las reglas y si no tenían una idea del error que había cometido, la reacción de Gray dejo todo más que obvio.  
Preocupar a Lucy era una de las cosas que deseaba evitar. Le había costado un demonio enamorarla y que aceptará ser su pareja como para que todo terminará ahí.

— Yo…- pensó en algo que decir, sin embargo, nada apareció en su mente.

Lucy lo abrazó por la espalda y podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo temblando contra el suyo. Estaba asustada y aun así, seguía con él. Mostrar debilidad en ese momento no era una opción, si estaba prohibido le importaba un carajo, solo quería estar con ella y enfrentaría a cualquiera que intentara impedirlo, aun si eso significaba una guerra con su propia familia.

Gray sabía lo que sufría, él más que nadie lo comprendía. Ser separado de la única persona que amas en la vida era horrible, lo sabía porque ya lo había vivido antes.

— ¿Sabes qué? Lo siento, esto me sorprendió.- se disculpó rápidamente, apoyaría a Natsu con su decisión, nadie elegía de quien enamorarse. — Eres mi mejor amigo y voy a ayudarte con esto tal y como tú lo hiciste cuando pase por lo mismo.- aclaró. — Viniste porque confías en mí y no voy a traicionar nuestro lazo.

Conocía a Gray desde que era un pequeño. Ambos crecieron y aprendieron a controlar su forma lobuna juntos. Compartían una amistad desde hace varios años y los licántropos jamás se traicionaban. Natsu era su familia y no iba a abandonarlo.

— Es muy linda.- admitió observando a la humana y también notando como sus cuerpos perdían tensión.

— Es hermosa.- dijo Natsu bajando la mirada hacia ella. La chica se avergonzó un poco, le costaría trabajo adaptarse a él.

Cuando un lobo establecía un vínculo con un hembra, el macho era quien recibía la mayor parte del efecto. Vivir por su pareja y protegerla era lo único que estaba en su cabeza. Para las hembras era lo mismo, era un vínculo demasiado fuerte, y aunque Lucy era una humana, parte de la energía del lobo pasaba a ella para así adaptar a su cuerpo para soportar la intensidad de un licántropo y tener a sus hijos.

— Soy Gray.- sonrió presentándose ante ella.

— Lucy.- respondió de igual manera. Con Natsu a su lado nadie a lastimaría, además, parecía confiar en él.

— Es un lindo hombre.- escuchó a su amigo gruñir y giró los ojos. — ¡No estoy coqueteando con ella! Y deja de gruñirme por un demonio.- negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la chica. — Los lobos son muy territoriales y celosos, te espera un infierno con este idiota. Si se siente amenazado conmigo, no va a querer compartirte con nadie.

La rubia rió al darle toda la razón y especialmente porque fue el motivo por la cual la marcó.  
Los rostros de Gray Natsu se volvieron serios en un segundo, desconcertando a la chica y hacerla mirar a su alrededor tal y como lo hacían los dos licántropos.  
Miraban a su alrededor como si intentaran encontrar o reconocer algún sonido.

— Están de vuelta.- declaró el pelirrosa y su amigo asintió de forma sería.

— ¿Quién?- pregunto confundida y su pareja colocó una de sus manos delicadamente sobre sus labios para silenciarla. Los lobos tenían muy buena audición y podrían escucharla.

— La manada.- afirmó el moreno y reflexionó un poco antes de hablar. — Esto es lo que harán.- señaló a su amigo. — La llevarás a casa y la mantendrás allí hasta que piense en algo que evite que el líder se vuelva loco.

Natsu hizo un gesto de desagrado.

— Pero…- intentó protestar.

— Se que no podemos estar alejados de nuestra pareja, pero necesitas soportarlo si no quieres que los humanos lo descubran y originen una pelea entre nosotros.- expusó y el lobo guardo silencio. Tenía razón, no volvió a casa así que podían estar buscándola. — Si no tienen cuidado, podrían separarlos a ambos.

Natsu lo miró alarmado y tragó nerviosamente. Ser separado de Lucy lo destruiría.

— Huyan.- ordenó. — Los distraeré con algo, te cubriré, pero tienen que irse ahora.

El chico asintió y estaba dispuesto a irse aunque Gray lo detuvo antes. Le ofreció sus pantalones, ya que era lo único que vestía y se quedo en ropa interior. Natsu evitó a toda costa que Lucy lo mirara, tomó su mano y esta vez se echaron a andar.

— Gracias, Gray.- agradeció antes de convertirse en lobo y alejar a la rubia del campamento.

Gray solo los miró alejarse hasta que sintió un olor duce, agradable y demasiado atrayente e irresistible para sus sentidos.  
En el momento en que apareció sintió que el aire se iba de sus pulmones. Estar lejos de ella por unas horas era una tortura.

— Esperaba una bienvenida.- hablo la chica mientras se acercaba a él. — Pero esto es mejor de lo que imaginé.- lo abrazó por la cintura deleitándose con su provocativa y masculina figura.

Posicionó sus labios sobre los de Juvia y la besó como si se le fuera el alma en ello. Rudo y a su vez delicado y dulce.

— Te eché de de menos.- ronroneó contra su boca. — Me importa una mierda lo que ordene el líder. La próxima vez iré contigo.

No mentía al decir que no podía estar sin su pareja. Era una verdadera tortura, necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentirla y tocarla. Natsu sufriría un infierno sin esa intimidad.

Juvia se separó un poco y alzó su barbilla para poder olisquear el aire.

— Natsu estuvo aquí, ¿cierto?- continuó olisqueando y aunque el aroma era débil, logró reconocerlo. — Esto… no puede ser posible.- miró seriamente a su pareja. — ¿Había un humano con ustedes?

— No es lo que crees.

Se alejó por completo y se cruzo de brazos.

— Solo dime que no hicieron nada estúpido esta vez.- el rostro preocupado de Gray la hizo sentir de la misma manera. Algo andaba mal. — ¿Sucedió algo?

El chico suspiró.

— No tienes idea.- miró al cielo y atrajo de nuevo a la chica a su cuerpo.

— En ese caso.- volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos. No podía ocultarle nada a ella, su vínculo y confianza era demasiado fuerte. — Pasaré toda la vida contigo, creo que puedo escucharte.

Sonrió. Podía confiar en Juvia y tal vez juntos podrían pensar en alguna solución para el problema en el que se había metido su amigo.

.

.

.

Ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados del campamento, nadie podía seguirlos.

Lucy caminaba detrás de Natsu, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado una palabra desde el encuentro con Gray. Sabían los obstáculos y problemas que obtendrían al unirse como pareja y crear un vínculo con la especie contraria.  
Encontrar una solución sería difícil y aunque no quería pensar en las consecuencias aún, tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentar lo que habían hecho.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en que el licántropo se detuvo y se golpeo la nariz con su ancha y corpulenta espalda.

— ¿Por qué…?- se detuvo en medio de la pregunta para cambiar sus palabras al observar sus acciones. — Acabas de ponerte ese pantalón, ¿y te lo quitas de nuevo?

El chico se desnudó completamente y se giró hacia su chica.

— Tú también lo harás. Te necesito desnuda.

— ¿Qué? Pero…

— Toma un baño conmigo.- pidió dulce y esperanzado. No podía negarse ante esa mirada.

Se rindió completamente, además, no podrían estar juntos durante un tiempo.  
Desató los cordones de su vestido y Natsu la ayudo complacido con ello. Desnudarla se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero que Gray se acercara a Lucy lo había molestado un poco. Su amigo tenía a Juvia y aún así no logro evitar ese sentimiento de rivalidad, también sabiendo que Lucy no llevaba bragas bajo su vestido, siendo él mismo quien las había destrozado.

La guió hacia un manantial y así poder tener un tiempo con ella, necesitaba estar cerca y disfrutar cada segundo porque no la tendría si no quería arruinar las cosas.

La desnudez ya no era un problema para ella, se habría avergonzado antes, pero ya no era así.

Él entró primero y después la ayudo a entrar a esas cristalinas aguas, deleitándose con el roce de sus pieles suaves y expuestas. Se puso duro en un segundo.  
El aroma de su pareja mezclado con el suyo, complementado con su irresistible apariencia, era una completa y deliciosa tortura.

Acarició su nuca, recorriendo sus caricias por su columna vertebral, sintiendo como se tensaba ante su roce. Enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello y saboreó su exquisita piel, deleitándose en su dulce y salado sabor.

Apretó y masajeó sus senos, estimulando y excitando a su pareja, la obligaría a gemir para él. Necesitaba sentir como sus íntimas paredes rodeaban su rígida erección que parecía crecer más cada vez que la tocaba.  
Busco algún soporte y lo encontró a pocos metros. Se movió con Lucy hasta una roca y dejo que su desnuda delantera se apoyara sobre esa solidez.

El cuerpo de la chica estaba apresado entre la roca y el fornido y atlético cuerpo del chico, sintiendo también como su erección se presionaba contra su trasero.  
El líquido del manantial cubría su entrepierna y su torso estaba completamente expuesto, de alguna manera era excitante y provocador.

La mano de Natsu se movió desde sus pechos hasta su vientre, colándose entre sus piernas, forzando al cuerpo de la chica a temblar en gozo y excitación.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó disfrutando de las caricias de sus masculinas manos entre sus piernas.

— Tranquila.- susurró ardiente contra su oído. — Solo disfruta.

Deslizó su mano por la intimidad de la rubia, acariciando y jugando los pliegues de su carne.  
Su hinchada erección se frotaba contra el redondo y firme trasero de Lucy, provocando que ella produjera esos jadeantes sonidos.

— Oh dios.

Natsu sonrió contra la piel desnuda de su hombro e introdujo uno de sus dedos sin dejar de acariciar el montículo que permitía que el placer recorriera su cuerpo.  
El dedo del chico entraba y salía de su intimidad, incitando a su interior a retorcerse en leves temblores de satisfacción. Presionando y acariciado su erecto clítoris haciendo que sus piernas se debilitaran en cada deleitable caricia.

Sentía que el agua ardía al igual que su cuerpo. El fuego en su entrepierna era placentero y no quería que terminara nunca.

— Córrete para mí, Luce.- demandó con voz ronca y erótica.

Lo sentía cada vez más cerca y movió un poco sus caderas para sentir más el roce de sus dedos contra su vulva, jadeando con más intensidad a medida que ese hormigueo se incrementaba en su interior.

— Natsu, voy a…

— Ahora mismo quiero que te corras. Compláceme.

Y lo hizo. Su cuerpo se retorció al sentir esos espasmos por todo el interior de su tierna piel, intentado mantener al menos un poco de oxigeno dentro de sus pulmones.

Tenía las piernas flojas y le estaba costando un infierno sostenerse en pie.

Natsu la giró para tenerla por fin de frente y un gemido escapó de sus labios en cuando su erección se froto contra los nervios de su carne.  
Tenía el miembro grueso y rígido desesperado por entrar en su interior. Lucy se quedo sin aliento, la imagen varonil del chico era sensual y candente con esa mirada deseosa y masculinidad.

Quería besar sus músculos, lamerlos, saborear su piel y se sintió avergonzada al pensar en ello. El chico era un adonis y lucía irresistible con esa capa de sudor cubriendo su frente y su cuerpo húmedo por el agua.

La penetró poco a poco sin aviso y ella lo araño un poco en los hombros al no saber controlar esa gozosa presión adentrarse entre sus piernas.

— Mierda.- jadeó al penetrar lentamente su cavidad. — Tan apretada.

Era la tercera vez que la sentía plenamente y seguía siendo igual o incluso más placentera que la primera vez que la marco. Enterraba su pene cada vez más a fondo, golpeando sus estrechas paredes, sosteniendo y acariciando sus caderas para entrar más hondo en su interior.

— Tu cuerpo es mío. Solo mío.- dijo sin dejar de moverse buscando el mayor placer posible. — Mírame, Luce.

La chica alzó su mirada, mordiendo sus labios intentando no hacer esos sonidos que lo volvían loco. Sus ojos chocolate brillando en deseo y esa condenada boca, por una mierda, estaba volviéndose loco de placer.

Lucy soltó un gemido y Natsu gruñó complacido, adoraba su voz jadeante y excitada. Tiró de sus cabellos y lo acercó hacia ella, apretando aún más sus piernas contra su trasero para que penetrara con fuerza.  
Con ese movimiento de su parte, entendió lo que quería.

— Por favor…

— Por favor, ¿qué?

— Más rápido.

La complació tal y como ella pidió. Sus estocadas se volvieron más rápidas y bruscas, estaba vez no sería tan delicado con ella.  
La sangre bombeaba directamente a su miembro y no podría soportar más tiempo. No quería dejar a Lucy sin otro orgasmo, pero él estaba a punto de correrse dentro de ella. La sensación era tan buena que simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Mordió sus labios e intento soportar por un poco más. Su erección ardía y comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Mierda, aún no.

Apoyó a Lucy con más fuerza sobre esa roca mientras sus piernas lo rodeaban y movió sus caderas al ritmo de sus movimientos, para así acariciar el clítoris con su pelvis.  
Embistió una y otra vez, deleitándose en sus secreciones, sintiendo como el agua golpeaba sus cuerpos.

Diablos, no.

— No puedo… no puedo.- dijo aumentando sus penetraciones, era incapaz de contenerse más.

— No te detengas.- aclaró con dificultad, también lo sentía.

Una descarga bajo por su columna vertebral y su cuerpo tembló siendo incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en esa gozosa sensación.

— Oh, mierda, Luce.- gimió y sintió el orgasmo disparando directamente hacia su interior.

Justo después de sentir la fuerza de su orgasmo, Lucy tembló contra su cuerpo gritando entre gemidos y se retorció alcanzado el climax al igual que él, apresando su miembro entre las contracciones de sus paredes femeninas haciendo que eyaculara dentro de ella con más intensidad.

Su intenso orgasmo hizo que perdiera un poco la fuerza. Sus caderas comenzaron a doler un poco pero había sido jodidamente bueno.

— Se supone que solo íbamos a tomar un baño.- comentó la chica y él soltó una carcajada ronca.

— Hacerte el amor mientras tomamos un baño es divertido.

Mordió sus labios y evito sonreír.

— Si…

Natsu la miró sorprendido y divertido, ¿su inocente Lucy acababa de admitir que le gustaba su intimidad? Oh, por supuesto que le gustaba.

— ¿Te gusta que te haga el amor, Luce?

Su risa dulce y adorable derretía su corazón.

— Si.- admitió y esta vez él sonrió como un idiota. Demonios, estaba demasiado enamorado de esa chica.

Después de jugar un poco más y disfrutar de ese intimo momento entre ambos, salieron del manantial para así volver casa. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, si Natsu no estaba con ella, no era su hogar, ya no pertenecía a ese lugar.

A medida de que avanzaban, una opresión en su pecho se hizo cada vez más evidente. No quería llegar aún, quería estar más tiempo con él.

No quería dejarlo pero no podía ser tan egoísta, su madre estaría preocupada por ella.

Más importante que todo, era encontrar una solución para que ambos pudieran estar juntos sin tener que esconderse. Si no lograban llegar a un arreglo, los humanos pondrían precio a la cabeza de Natsu y lo cazarían al igual que su manada por romper el acuerdo con la aldea y también por crear un vinculo prohibido entre especies.

El lobo se detuvo y ella reconoció el lugar de inmediato. Era el lugar en donde siempre esperaba por su presencia y en donde la beso por primera vez, debajo ese árbol.

— Oye, tranquila.- tomó a la rubia de las mejillas y aparto esa lágrima que había escapado. Verla triste le partía el corazón.

Lucy era frágil y delicada, protegerla era su deber y jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño.

— No quiero que nos separen.- sorbió de su nariz y se acurrucó en su pecho.

— Nadie lo hará, no voy a permitirlo.- la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su rubia cabeza. — Pero por ahora debemos tomar el consejo de Gray y no arruinar las cosas.

Asintió. Debía ser comprensible, aunque el vínculo entre los dos ya estaba fijado y sería difícil para ambos separarse aunque fuera por un tiempo, aún más para Natsu, después de todo, su linaje era puro.

El licántropo besó sus labios tomando en él las fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentar al líder. Un lobo no podía sobrevivir sin una manada, pero prefirió ser expulsado a estar separado de Lucy.

— Ve.- dijo con evidente tormento y se alejo un poco de ella, tenía que soportarlo.

La chica entendió rápidamente. Lo escucho de Gray, para ellos era aun más difícil separarse de su pareja.

La abuela tenía razón, el amor y vinculo de los licántropos era fuerte.

Entró a casa evitando no girar y correr hacia sus protectores brazos de nuevo. Tenía que entrar y cambiar su ropa, aún seguía sin sus bragas y comenzaba a ser vergonzoso.

— ¿Lucy?- escucho una amable e inquieta voz justo en el momento en que abrió la puerta para entrar.

Su madre tenía una belleza excepcional, era realmente hermosa, incluso los años se acentuaban perfectamente a su imagen madura y cautivadora. La mujer corrió hacia ella y la rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.

— Oh, por dios. Estaba demasiado preocupada.- suspiró de alivio al saber que su hija estaba bien.

— ¿Los aldeanos saben que desaparecí?- preguntó de inmediato.

Su madre negó.

— Jamás haría eso, cariño. Solo te pondría en más peligro.

Lucy se separó para mirarla bastante confundida. La mirada de su madre era intranquila.

— ¿Por qué?- temía de su respuesta pero aun así pregunto.

— Porque lo sé, Lucy. Sé que estabas con ese lobo.

Sintió que el aire de sus pulmones se iba por un segundo y volvía de nuevo a la realidad. Que alguien lo supiera, aunque fuera su madre era un problema.

— ¿La abuela te contó?

— Nadie lo hizo, soy tu madre y te conozco.- admitió. — Y ya lo había visto antes.- comentó. — Lo vi una vez colarse en tu habitación. Tal vez no me escucho mientras me acercaba, pensé que te quería hacer daño y solo quería sacarte de allí. Pero vi como te miraba mientras dormías.- sonrió ante el recuerdo y evito derramar algunas lágrimas. Un padre quería lo mejor para sus hijos y sabia que esa unión les traería problemas a los dos. — Te miraba como si fueras lo más hermoso del mundo y supe inmediatamente que estaba enamorado de ti. No fui capaz de alejarlo.

Su madre lo sabía y aún así la enviaba cada semana a casa de la abuela. Sabía que él la esperaba y que pasaban el tiempo juntos, su madre lo sabía.  
De pronto un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió y se aferró a ella como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras lloraba.  
Su madre era maravillosa, hermosa, todo mejor de la vida.

— Mamá, lo siento.- sollozó contra su pecho. No quería pensar en lo peor, pero si algo malo sucedía, también la atacarían a ella y ya no quería perder a nadie más.

— No lo sientas, cariño. Lo amas, no lamentes ese bello sentimiento.- acarició su espalda en un gesto reconfortante y abrazo a su hija por unos minutos más. Siempre la apoyaría en todas sus decisiones. — Ahora dile que entre, se que está allí afuera.

— ¿Cómo lo….?

— Están vinculados, ¿no es así?- vio como las mejillas de su hija se sonrojaban un poco, balbuceando palabras inentendibles. — No hagas más preguntas, ¿quieres? Eres una chica grande, tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.- acarició una de sus mejillas. — Esta helando afuera, dile que entre a la cabaña.

La chica asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir en busca de él. Quería verlo, abrazarlo. Abrió la puerta y Natsu ya se encontraba allí.

— Estaba escuchando, lo siento.- explicó y atrapó a Lucy entre sus brazos en cuanto se lanzó para rodearlo en un abrazo. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y sintió su pequeño y delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho como si fuera la primera vez que a veía. — Sentí que moriría y solo fueron unos minutos los que estuve sin ti.

En esa etapa del vínculo, el macho licántropo no podría estar alejado de su pareja. El vínculo aún era nuevo y tenía que adaptarse a ella, era la fase más difícil para los licántropos.  
Lucy podía sentir una parte de ese vínculo, pero no como los lobos, después de todo, seguía siendo una humana.

La cabaña estaba cálida y emanaba todo tipo de olores familiares, especialmente el aroma de Lucy.

El único humano con quien había tratado era Lucy y estaba un poco nervioso. Era la madre de su pareja, las cosas no funcionarían como los licántropos.

— No todos los humanos somos crueles, ven aquí.- la mujer sonrió y abrazó al chico un poco intimidada y nerviosa. Jamás había convivido con un lobo y aunque parecía ser agradable tenía un poco de miedo.

Natsu sintió ese temor y la rodeó en un abrazo de agradecimiento y calidez. Nunca dañaría a la persona que le dio su razón de vivir.

— Voy a cuidar de tu hija.- susurró. — Gracias por aceptarme.

Layla sintió que el corazón le explotaba, si su hija lo había elegido, ella tenía que hacerlo también. Limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Sus palabras resonaron fuerte y claro en su memoria. Sabía que cuidaría de Lucy.

— Eres adorable.- pellizco cariñosamente una de sus mejillas. — Y muy atractivo, elegiste bien, cariño.- le dijo a su hija y sonrió. — Mi nietos serán preciosos, ¿sabes que…?

— Quieres muchos nietos, lo sé.- interrumpió el pelirrosa, recordando esa antigua conversación. — El cuerpo desnudo de Lucy es fascinante y no puedo apartar mis manos de ella, así que no será un problema.

La rubia sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y su madre apretó los labios suprimiendo una sonrisa.

— Oh, también es atrevido.- evito reír y le dio la espalda a ambos. — Iré a preparar algo de té.

Lucy lo miró un poco molesta y se acerco a ella nuevamente, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

— Parece que dije algo inapropiado.- comentó divertido. — ¿Estoy en problemas?

— Hablaremos de esto después.- besó levemente sus labios y lo guió hacia la mesa en donde tomarían el té.

Charlaron un poco para conocerse y Natsu respondió las preguntas de Layla sobre los licántropos. Los humanos y lobos podrían llevarse bien si lo intentaban, el problema era que no tenían el interés de hacerlo.

Si tan solo eso pudiera cambiar…

Natsu pasaría la noche en la cabaña y después volvería al campamento y hablar con Gray para pensar en que es lo que harían y tal vez así, intentar que el líder de la manada no enloqueciera.

La media luna se miraba en el cielo desde su ventana, con esa tenue luz entrando y cobijando sus cuerpos. Natsu la abrazaba por la espalda, besando cariñosamente su cuello.

— Tranquila, no haré nada.- confesó en chico. — Solo quiero abrazarte mientras duermo.

La rubia se giró sobre la cama para tenerlo frente a ella y estudiar su rostro. Esos ojos verdes, brillantes y peligrosos estudiaban cada parte rasgos. Estaba costándole demasiado no lanzarse sobre ella y enterrarse una y otra vez en el centro de su placer.

— ¿Volverás al campamento?- él asintió sin responder. Grabaría ese bello rostro en si memoria, pasar el día sin ella sería como caer al abismo. Lucy mordió su labio inferior pero aún así tenía que preguntar. — ¿Volverás?

El chico la acercó más hacia él, acurrucando sus cuerpos, sintiendo los latidos contra su pecho.

— Nada puede alejarme de ti. No voy a dejarte.

Cerró poco a poco sus ojos, confiando en sus palabras hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. El día había sido largo y necesitaban un descanso.

Cuando Lucy despertó, Natsu estaba a punto de irse. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir y era mejor irse antes de que la luz hiciera visible completamente todo.

— En cuanto arregle todo esto, volveré por ti.

— Se que lo harás.

La rubia besó sus labios, desesperada, tierna, tenía que darle las fuerzas suficientes. Natsu movió sus labios contra los de ella, saboreando y deleitándose en su suave textura y se separó de inmediato para girarse y no mirar.

Si se quedaba un minuto más, no se alejaría y necesitaba encontrar una solución antes de que alguien descubriera lo que habían hecho.  
Se convirtió en lobo y se echó a andar lo más rápido que sus extremidades le permitieron.

Lucy lo observo irse y cuando lo perdió de vista decidió tomar los trozos de tela que Natsu había desgarrado cuando se convirtió en lobo.  
Debía confiar en él, nada malo podía suceder.

— ¿L-Lucy?- su sangre se heló en cuanto escucho esa voz. Tragó fuerte y giró un poco su cabeza para mirar a esa mujer que había dejado caer su canasto con algunas frutas. — ¿E-Ese era… un lobo?- su expresión cambio convirtiendo su rostro en un gesto serio, la miró con repugnancia al comprender la situación. — Estabas con un lobo.

Debió ver su último beso.

Unas ganas inmensas de huir recorrieron su cuerpo, mezclados con terror y angustia. La bilis subió por su estomago y unas incontrolables sensaciones de pánico la abrumaron.  
Apretó los ojos y los labios evitando soltar sollozos y lagrimas de miedo. Natsu se había ido y no estaba allí para protegerla.

Todo lo que planearon ya no tenía sentido, los habían descubierto.

Si tan solo el secreto hubiera durado un poco más.

* * *

.

.

.

**Les juro que este Natsu es lo más lindo que he escrito en mi vida *v* haha**

**La continuación se las tendré más pronto de lo que esperan y si no saben sobre la historia de Gray y Juvia, la encuentran en mi perfil.**

**Espero les haya gustado *3* Muchas gracias por leer, seguir esta historia y principalmente por todos sus reviews. Gracias, gracias, gracias ;-;**

**Un abrazo enorme! No leemos pronto :****

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Un inesperado invasor

**Hola!**

**Ha pasado un buen tiempo, creanmne que hago todo lo posible por actualizar pronto pero mis horarios no me lo permiten ;-;**

**Si creyeron que todo aquí seria lemon, están equivocados lol... Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Un inesperado invasor**_

_**.**_

* * *

A través de la ventana logró observar como una multitud se reunía fuera de la cabaña aun sin hacer ningún movimiento.  
Realmente había sido una idiota al pensar que todo estaría bien y jamás serian descubiertos. Una completa idiota.  
Sus piernas y manos no dejaban de temblar, no solo temía por ella, sino también por Natsu. A esas alturas, el líder de la aldea debía saberlo todo y eso solo haría el problema más grande.

Huir era una buena idea, buscar algún atajo por el bosque y esconderse hasta que Natsu la encontrara, sin embargo, su madre e incluso la manada estarían en peligro mientras ellos huían de todos. No era tan egoísta como para hacerlo.  
Se le agotaban las opciones, en realidad jamás hubo una. En su pecho había una opresión de preocupación y dolor, ¿Qué había de malo en que estuvieran juntos? No dañaban a nadie.

Solo podía culparse a sí misma por permitir que Natsu entrara a su vida, ahora no solo la lastimarían a ella, sino también a él. Estaba convencida de que él asumiría toda la culpa con tal de mantenerla a salvo y no lo soportaría, si algo le sucediera no lo soportaría.  
Lo amaba demasiado y los separarían si las cosas iban bien, pero si no llegaban a ningún acuerdo, lo más probable era la ejecución para ambos.  
Por faltar y desobedecer las leyes que mantenían la paz entre los tratados, la muerte era la mejor manera de erradicar las impurezas que se habían presentado.

Se limpió las gotas que se derramaban por sus mejillas con demasiada dificultad, sus manos temblaron con mayor intensidad en cuanto observo como una multitud más grande se acercaba a la cabaña.  
Suprimió un sollozo y se alejó por completo para no seguir mirando, todo eso la estaba destrozando. Un castigo grave o la muerte era lo único que la esperaba y en cualquiera de los dos la separarían por completo de Natsu.

— Mamá.- rodeó a su madre con los brazos, abrazándola fuertemente y buscando protección en ella como si fuera una niña pequeña, deseaba serlo y así no tener que lidiar con ese problema. — El líder está aquí, él va a…

— No permitiré que te haga nada, cariño. Nadie te lastimará, estoy aquí contigo.- la apretó en su agarre e intento tranquilizarla, aunque también tenía miedo. Su hija era lo único que le quedaba y no iban a arrebatársela.

Continuaron así unos minutos: apoyándose, confortándose. Desde que su padre murió, solo habían sido ellas dos. No se tenían más que una a la otra y perderse, sería devastador.

— Se que están allí, ¡Salgan!

Las voces y golpes en la puerta resonaron en sus huesos y en el horrible silencio en el lugar. Temblaban, pero no se soltaron en ningún segundo.  
Los golpes se intensificaron causando que ambas sobresaltaran en temor, sabían que en cualquier momento derrumbarían la puerta.

El corazón de Lucy latía con fuerza, el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y se desmayaría si continuaba y aun así, se mantuvo fuerte…hasta que la cabaña dejo de ser un lugar seguro y la puerta cedió después de los fuertes impactos.

Se aferró a su madre y Layla hizo lo mismo con Lucy, la sujetó con toda la firmeza de sus brazos, nadie se la arrebataría. Los aldeanos entraron e intentaron separarlas, lastimando mayormente a la rubia.

— ¡Déjenla tranquila!- gritó su madre y después fue silenciada por dos hombres que la tomaron con fuerza, dejando a Lucy completamente desprotegida.

— ¡No hice nada malo! ¡Deténganse! – imploraba la chica.

Varias mujeres tiraban de sus rubios cabellos y rasguñaban con sus manos, mientras algunos hombres la llevaban fuera de la cabaña lastimando su delicado cuerpo y la arrojaban con ferocidad al suelo con el propósito de hacerle daño.

Todos los aldeanos la miraban con completo asco y repulsión, fue ahí donde entendió que no había manera de salir ilesa de eso y aunque sabía muy bien lo que pasaría con ella, su única preocupación era Natsu.

Le arrojaron piedras, leños, y cualquier cosa a su alcance mientras el líder solo observaba con completa calma y sin ninguna culpabilidad. Lucy trató de protegerse con sus brazos y manos, pero su piel se magulló por los golpes, logrando algunos cortes.

— Maldita sucia, has fraternizado con un lobo.

— Recibe tu castigo, asquerosa zorra.

Miles de insultos se hicieron presentes y lo único que la rubia podía hacer era disminuir el daño de los ataques en su cuerpo.

— ¡Dejen a mi hija! ¡No la lastimen!- los gritos desgarradores de una madre para proteger su hija no detuvieron absolutamente nada. Layla intentaba librarse del agarre de los dos hombres que la sujetaban, no podía soportar que su pequeña estuviera sufriendo de esa manera. Si pidiera sentir el dolor y castigo por ella para mantenerla a salvo lo haría.

De pronto, la debilidad y dolor invadió a Lucy, caería en cualquier momento y no quería hacerlo. Fue incapaz de defenderse más y toda la energía abandono su cuerpo, pero no dejaría que eso la acabara, su madre y Natsu aún corrían peligro. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella no pertenecía al linaje de los lobos, por lo tanto, jamás tendría su fuerza, era una simple humana que no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera salvar a los que amaba.

— Alto.- la voz demandante y firme los obligo a detener. Por fin el líder se comportaría por lo que era.

Rara vez lo veían fuera del lugar en donde atendía las responsabilidades de la aldea y si salía eso debía ser demasiado grave.

Con esfuerzo, Lucy trato de reincorporarse pero falló débilmente y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Había que destacar que el líder no era un anciano como todos los demás encargados, pero tenía la edad y experiencia suficiente para liderarla; esa fue una de las razones por las que la abuela abandono la aldea, jamás concordaron en absolutamente nada.

Cuando pensó que tal vez habría un poco de piedad y perdón en esos ojos, el hombre se inclinó y la sujetó de los cabellos con notable furia.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?- evitó hablar, nada más saldría de sus labios y eso lo hizo enfurecer aun más. — No te hagas la inocente, niña, el nombre del lobo ¡Dilo!- tiró más fuerte y Lucy se contuvo para no volver a gritar de dolor.

Endureció su expresión y lo miró con odio, ¿Cómo su propia especie, un humano, podía tener tanta crueldad?

— No voy a decirte nada.- dijo apretando los dientes.

El hombre miró a su alrededor y después nuevamente a ella, acercándose un poco más para susurrar:

— Es Natsu, ¿cierto?

Sus palabras enviaron un escalofrió a través de su columna vertebral. Era imposible que lo conociera, solo los licántropos y humanos se reunían en ciertas temporadas y Natsu no era uno de los elegidos para asistir a esas reuniones. No podía conocerlo, debía ser algún tipo de coincidencia.

— Tu rostro me dice que si.- continuó, sonriendo disfrutando de la situación. — Ese estúpido animal siempre fue un dolor en el trasero, es obvio quien seria él quien lo arruinaría todo, pero ¿sabes qué?- el simple hecho de escucharlo le daba asco, ¿Cómo nadie podía darse cuenta de la clase de basura que era? Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y prosiguió. — Ustedes dos me dieron la excusa perfecta para ir y acabar con la manada. Debería darte un premio por la esplendida ayuda.

Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para golpearlo lo haría. No tenía sangre de las bestias, sin embargo, podía sentir ese profundo asco por los humanos. Eran completamente despreciables, especialmente ese monstruo frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo es que nadie ha notado la clase de mierda que eres?- escupió con rabia y solo consiguió una sonrisa petulante.

— Una buena mascara y las palabras correctas son la clave, los humanos son bastante estúpidos, ¿no es verdad?- se alejó por fin e hizo una señal. Respirar el mismo oxigeno le daba nauseas. — Los soldados irán conmigo, las demás saben que hacer.- indicó, volviendo a fingir.

Sin nada con que defenderse más que su voz, dos aldeanos la alzaron y sujetaron fuerte para que no escapara.

— ¡No mereces ser el líder de la aldea!- gritó furiosa.

— Envíenla al calabozo y que no salga. Después nos encargaremos de su castigo, en cuanto traiga la cabeza de ese lobo en mis manos.- no logró ver su sonrisa de burla en sus labios, pero si en sus ojos y eso le dolió hasta el alma, porque sabía que lo decía en serio. Iba a matarlo, a toda la manada.

Los brazos y piernas le pesaban como si un enorme tronco le cayera encima, pero aun con todo el daño en su cuerpo, forcejeó tratando de librarse y pelear contra él.

— ¡Mátame a mí, no toques a Natsu, por favor!...por favor.- imploró con la escasa energía que le quedaba.

— Llévensela.- fue su última orden antes de adentrarse al bosque.

— ¡No!- forcejeó y derramó lágrimas de dolor hacia su amado, su pareja; sin Natsu no tendría una razón para continuar, ni siquiera por su madre que en ese momento parecía derrumbarse al igual que ella. Toda la fuerza de sus piernas se evaporó y dejo de sentir la sensibilidad en su piel, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. — Déjenme ir.- rogó con un hilo de voz mientras la arrastraban y veía como el líder y sus hombres se perdían cada vez entre la distancia, abandonando completamente la esperanza de encontrarse con Natsu otra vez.

.

.

.

.

— Estas demente, jodidamente demente y estoy siendo amable contigo.- uno de los lobos con los cuales tenía un buen lazo a pesar del poco tiempo de interactuar, estaba echándole en cara el problema. — Estúpido, tonto, torpe, estúpido y más estúpido.

— Gracias, Gajeel, en verdad agradezco tus palabras.- mencionó el pelirrosa con evidente sarcasmo en su voz. Escuchar insultos solo lo hacían querer golpear desesperadamente a alguien o algo, porque en verdad estaba desesperado.

Era una completa agonía estar alejado de Lucy, solo quería arreglar ese jodido problema y volver con ella; sentir como su dulce aroma lo envolvía, al igual que su cuerpo, tenerla solo para él. Pensar en ella tampoco ayudaba a su ansiedad e impaciencia. Pasar el tiempo sin su pareja era como caminar con el calor del desierto sin agua para calmar sus deseos y santo cielo, él más que nadie sabía de eso.

— ¿No pueden darme un poco de tranquilidad?

— Deja de quejarte, amigo. Sabes que no elegimos a nuestras parejas, la chica de Nat es humana ¿y qué?- Gray hundió los hombros sin dejar de abrazar a su linda peliazul.

— Yo tampoco veo algún problema con esto.- agregó Juvia.

— Cierra la boca, mujer. Obviamente están de acuerdo ya que los dos pasaron por lo mismo, y por esa misma razón deberían entender lo grave de este asunto.- definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, la estupidez dominaba en la manada. — Saben muy bien que en cuanto se enteren de todo vendrán por su cabeza.- señaló a Natsu que estaba sentando sobre una roca.

Conversaban un poco alejados de todos, aunque nadie de su alrededor parecía prestar atención.

— Lo sabe, por eso está aquí con nosotros.- defendió y se aferró más a su pareja. — Cuando sucedió lo nuestro, yo busque ayuda con Natsu y Juvia contigo, es lo mismo que hace él. No puede pelear solo, nos necesita.

La expresión de Gajeel se suavizó. Tenían razón.  
Ya bastante era lidiar con la ausencia de su hembra, en ese sentido entendía porque Natsu lucía desesperado. Ser alejado de su pareja era una completa mierda.

— Bien, pensamos en algo ¿y luego qué? Esto no es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera.- el pelirrosa alzó la mirada con obvia sorpresa.

— ¿Significa que estas con nosotros?... ¿Vas a ayudarme?

El moreno suspiró.

— Si los dejo solos van a echarlo todo a perder. Además, me ayudaste con Levy, supongo que te debo ese favor.

Natsu sonrió agradecido. No estaban solos, Lucy y él no estaba solos.

En una discusión con licántropos, era necesario tener algunos aliados de su especie, nada nunca salía bien. Temperamentales, imposibles, irritables; con personalidades así definitivamente requerían de un mediador.  
Por esa misma razón, hablar con el líder de su vínculo con una humana seria desastroso.

— De acuerdo.- hablo Gajeel para obtener su atención. — Todos aquí sabemos que intimar, congeniar o simplemente tratar con un humano es prohibido, así que esperar por buenas respuestas es imposible. Hablar con el líder y explicarle puede ayudar, pero creo que es mejor esperar para tener un buen plan.

— No puedo esperar, estar sin Lucy me está matando.

— Entiendo eso, por un carajo ¡por supuesto que entiendo! Solo que tú vinculo no es el mismo problema por el que pasaron Gray y Juvia. Solo hay un castigo para los que hayan desobedecido la regla y créeme, no te va a gustar para nada.

Mientras más hablaba con ellos, más entendía la gravedad de la situación. Jamás se preocupo por tener alguna pareja, solo disfrutaba del sexo con las hembras y las peleas entre manadas para ganar territorio.

El día que conoció a Lucy fue cuando por fin comprendió lo que era un vínculo, lo que era sentirse atraído, lo que era enamorarse.  
Después de semanas fuera del campamento, envuelto en peleas y exploraciones con otras manadas, decidió que era buena idea regresar.

Ver a todos sus amigos con pareja le hacía sentir un poco de envidia, ¿Por qué todos habían encontrado a la indicada y él seguía solo?  
Lo había estado desde pequeño y muchas veces se preguntó: _¿Qué tal si no hay una pareja para mí?  
_Estar en el campamento rodeado de felicidad y hormonas las cuales el no comprendía ni sentía, salió al bosque en busca de alguna distracción, hasta que sintió un olor agradable inundar sus pulmones. El rastro estaba cerca. Era dulce, hechizante, embriagador y se sorprendió cuando notó de quien provenía.

Una hermosa humana se desnudó justo frente a sus ojos, dejando que su aroma se desprendiera al igual que sus delicadas prendas.  
Era el ser más perfecto y jodidamente fascinante que había visto jamás. Sintió la excitación y calor recorrer su cuerpo y caminó hacia ella completamente tentado por las sensuales curvas de sus caderas, el agua resbalando por los atractivos pechos que tenían el tamaño perfecto para morder, lamer y saborear, y logró excitarse completamente cuando percibió la virginidad de la chica.  
La humana era virgen y eso hizo que su deseo despertará aun más.

Cuando lo noto, ya estaba en su forma humana mostrándose a ella. Lucy logró debilitarlo en un segundo y entendió de inmediato que esa simple humana de la cual debía alejarse le había robado el corazón.  
Tan linda, tan adorable, tan perfecta, decidió que sería suya desde que la encontró y no iban a quitársela. Lucy le pertenecía, era suya.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos y escondió el rostro absolutamente angustiado.

— No me pueden alejar de ella…no pueden.

Estaba sufriendo demasiado. Pensar que podía perderla abría un agujero en su pecho.

Los chicos intentaron decir algunas palabras para animarlo, palabras que murieron en sus bocas en cuanto el viento rozó sus rostros, acompañado con distintos aromas y especialmente uno que identificaron de inmediato.

El campamento se quedo en silencio por la conmoción hasta que la voz de Gajeel los hizo entrar en razón.

— Humanos.

Esa palabra fue la completa explosión entre la manada y líder salió de su lugar para dar orden y prepararse para una explicación. Ninguno de ellos debía estar ahí. Con una sola señal, los licántropos entendieron las órdenes de su líder y se colocaron en defensa.

El corazón de Natsu golpeaba nervioso y con suficiente nerviosismo en su pecho pensando en lo peor.

— Puedo olerlo, puedo oler su sentimiento de pelea. No vienen en paz.- comentó Gajeel.

Su amigo aun seguía sin reaccionar y parecía como si fuera a desmayarse. Golpeó levemente su mejilla para hacerlo entrar en razón.

— No te acobardes ahora.

— Pero…

— Es posible que no sepan nada todavía. Solo mantén la boca cerrada y no digas ni una sola palabra.

Debían tomar su lugar junto a los demás. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener una expresión seria y no advertir que algo sucedía.

Los humanos revelaron su identidad acercándose con completo desprecio y odio hacia los licántropos. Era desagradable estar en el mismo lugar que esas bestias, ambas especies se sentían de esa manera.

— Creí que nuestras reuniones eran cada año en tu aldea para evitar alborotos.- habló el anciano, líder de los licántropos.

Entre los humanos, salió uno en específico. Su olor era confuso y a su vez familiar, y definitivamente fue familiar para alguno de los lobos, en especial para Natsu.

Su rostro se deformó en completa ira en cuanto lo vio. Ahora entendía porque el anciano jamás permitió que nadie, excepto algunos, lo acompañaran a las reuniones.

— El alboroto esta hecho, Makarov.- la sonrisa que mostró era la misma que el pelirrosa recordaba. — Uno de tus chicos rompió la primera y más importante regla del acuerdo. Se vinculó con una humana.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. No había nada que ocultar, lo sabían todo.

— Imposible.- gruñó Makarov con suficiente seguridad. — He respetado el acuerdo que propusiste para mantener la paz, ninguno de mis chicos haría algo así.

— Oh, lo hizo. Debes estar muy decepcionado al saber que tu favorito y el cual confías con tu vida, te apuñale por la espalda.

_Maldito hijo de puta. _

Makarov se giró hasta encontrase con el chico que salvo de morir, el chico que crió y dedico su vida como si fuera su propio hijo… el chico que jamás podría hacer algo así. Caminó hacia Natsu sin poder creerlo, no quería creerlo.

— Abuelo…

Con el dolor en su interior, tomó su mano y con una daga que extrajo de su bolsillo, cortó la palma y delicada piel, dejando que la sangre fluyera atreves del corte.  
Los machos no podían percibir el vínculo de otro, solo las hembras; aunque con ayuda de la sangre podía ser fácilmente percibido, y fue exactamente lo que Makarov percibió en su sangre.  
La decepción y amargura que sintió se hizo presente en todas las facciones de su arrugado rostro.

— ¿Te uniste con una humana?- pregunto con notable furia.

— Lo siento, yo no…

— ¿Lo sientes? Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes, te salve y crié. Sabias lo del acuerdo, sabias las reglas y las infringiste, ¿y dices que lo sientes?- pasó una mano temblorosa por su frente y explotó. — ¡Todo por lo que luchamos lo mandaste directo al carajo! ¡Necesito una maldita explicación!

Todos en la manada permanecieron en silencio. La furia del líder era tenebrosa y si defendían a Natsu, todo sería peor para él.

— Estoy enamorado de ella.

— Eso no importa, hijo.- se inclinó hacia él. — Conoces las reglas para mantener la paz.- varios de sus hombres obligaron a Natsu a caer de rodillas y lo sujetaron para que no escapara. — No puedo ayudarte.

Podía entenderlo y a la vez no. A pesar de todo, siempre apoyaba más a ese imbécil.

— Después de todo lo que hizo, aun lo proteges.- escupió con resentimiento, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte del licántropo mayor. — ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?

— Lo que no olvidaras es el castigo que recibirás, al igual que esa rubia humana. Ahora debe estar retorciéndose de dolor en el podrido calabozo, ¿mencione como los aldeanos demostraron su desprecio hacia esa chica? Realmente pensé que moriría.- mencionó el otro líder y el chico estallo en rabia.

Su Lucy no podía estar en un lugar así y no permitiría que le hicieran daño. Ella era delicada, frágil y protegerla era su deber. Su respiración se agitó en un segundo y sintió una horrible desesperación por estar a su lado, cuidarla y saber que estaba bien.  
Su cuerpo tembló para así tomar su forma lobuna, pero fue detenido por Gray y Gajeel.

— Tranquilízate.- susurró Gray. — Se cómo te sientes, yo también quiero patearle el culo pero no debes empeorar las cosas.

El pánico inundó cada litro de su sangre. Sin Lucy no tenía nada, no era nadie.

— Sáquenlo de aquí. No quiero verlo más.- indicó en anciano con evidente desprecio. — Llévenlo a la cueva y encadenen su cuerpo. Se quedará ahí hasta que decidamos que hacer.

— Abuelo, necesito estar con ella.- imploró y se acerco a él tirando de los dos lobos que lo sujetaban. Natsu era uno de los más fuertes en la manada.

— Aunque es una humana, se lo difícil que es mantener un vinculo y estar alejados. Se sentirá como la muerte misma, sufrirás una dolorosa agonía y ese es tu castigo hasta que se tomé una decisión: si se les perdona la vida o si ambos serán ejecutados.

De pronto todo el oxigeno abandono su sistema y sus fuerzas cedían. Ejecución… los matarían, matarían a Lucy.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso, por una mierda! ¡Córtame la cabeza, pero no te atrevas a tocarla! Ella es mi vida…No me la arrebaten.- gritaba en desesperación con la voz quebrándose en cada palabra. Trataba de librarse para ir por ella y huir, aunque más lobos acudieron para sujetarlo y llevarlo a su prisión. — ¡Gray!- gritó por ayuda y también fue en vano. Otros lobos los sujetaban para que no fueran en su rescate.

— ¡No te dejare solo, ¿entendiste?! ¡No estás solo!- gritó su amigo con igual desesperación. Era imposible que el líder hiciera algo así, especialmente con Natsu. Cuando todo pareció volver a la tranquilidad, Gray escupió furioso: — Estas cometiendo un grave error, Makarov.- se alejó en compañía de Juvia y Gajeel.

Su propia manada le daba la espalda al único licántropo que lucho por ellos. Malditos cobardes.

— Desobedeció las reglas, sabes muy bien que les espera a ambos.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Iván?- una sonrisa se formó en los labios del otro hombre, acercándose para tener una conversación más privada. Sus hombres no debían saber absolutamente nada.

— Yo no planeo nada, solo sigo el acuerdo que se llevo a cabo, ¿Qué acaso ya no lo recuerdas?

— Recuerdo muy bien lo que hiciste. Acorde la paz entre nuestra gente porque mi manada necesita tranquilidad.- admitió. — Se lo que sientes hacia Natsu y espero que la decisión que debamos tomar no afecte tu veredicto. Él no ha hecho nada malo.

— Por supuesto que no, solo realizo una unión con una humana.- dijo irónico. — Esto no pasara desapercibido por otras aldeas, ¿realmente quieres que lo sepan? ¿Deseas poner en riesgo a _tu manada_?- acentuó las últimas palabras con desprecio.

— No te atrevas a amenazarme que nada de esto te conviene. Aunque intentes negarlo, recuerda que lo que corre por tus venas no te hace muy diferente a mí.

— Por ahora solo haz tu parte, Makarov. No me obligues a llamar a otras aldeas.

Si el anciano hablaba más de la cuenta todo se iría a la mierda. Para llegar a un acuerdo podrían tardar días o tal vez semanas. Por ahora se retiraría y después volvería para acabar con toda esa maldita peste, comenzando con Natsu.

.

.

.

.

Por la oscuridad y luz logró contar los días que llevaba encerrada en ese lugar. Una tortuosa semana sin sentir el sol quemar su piel, solo viviendo encogida tratando de sentir un poco de calor en su cuerpo durante la gélida noche.

La comida era un asco, si es que recordaban que al menos debían alimentarla. Había pasado dos días sin comer hasta el día anterior. Si continuaba así podría enfermar, pero estaba convencida de que eso era justamente lo que querían.

Para llegar a un acuerdo se tardarían más tiempo y para ellos, las cosas se facilitarían si alguno de los dos convictos moría, porque así podrían matar al otro sin ningún inconveniente.

Tenía demasiado frío. No sabía nada de su madre, ni tampoco de Natsu. Miles de preguntas y preocupaciones pasaban por su cabeza cada día, solo torturando su estadía. Tenía hambre, se sentía débil, necesitaba el calor corporal de su pareja.  
Se abrazo a sí misma y contuvo las lagrimas en sus ojos, ya había llorado lo suficiente. Si ella estaba sufriendo no quería imaginar lo que le estarían haciendo a Natsu o como se sentiría.

— ¿Lucy?- una voz masculina la llamo pero no logró reconocerla. Miró hacia todas partes hasta que vio dos personas por la rendija en la parte superior de la pared. Solo por ahí podía sentir o percibir un poco de luz. — ¿Qué mierda es este lugar? Apenas puedo verte.

— ¿Quién es?- preguntó temerosa.

— Él es Gray y yo soy Juvia, es un placer.- esta vez fue una voz femenina. —¿Tienes algo en lo que puedas apoyarte? Debes tener muchas preguntas.- la chica parecía ser muy amable. Busco con la mirada y ubicó un bloque del otro lado de la sucia celda. Lo movió con dificultad y se apoyo sobre él, sujetándose de los barandales de la rendija. Así por fin logró verlos mejor. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Yo no soy importante, ¿Natsu? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué sucedió? Dime que está bien.- hablo tan rápido que fue imposible responder sus preguntas con tranquilidad.

— Él… Él está en cautiverio, al igual que tu. Está sufriendo demasiado.- respondió Gray, tragando saliva para aclarar su garganta. — Te necesita, solo que no sabemos cómo ayudarlos. Nos tienen vigilados, logramos escaparnos para venir a verte.

Su labio inferior tembló y lo mordió con fuerza, intentado mantener la cordura.

— ¿Mi mamá?

— También la vigilan, pero se encuentra bien.

Todas las esperanzas de volver a salir se esfumaban en cada segundo. No había nada a que aferrarse, la oscuridad y soledad de calabozo la estaba volviendo loca. Era una angustia sofocante no saber que sucedía, el futuro que ambos tenían ya no era tan claro y lindo como imaginaba.  
Tal vez eso no iba a mejorar nunca, ¿había algo peor que eso?

— ¿Has comido algo?- preguntó la chica preocupada. Lucy negó con la cabeza. Comer algo que le ofrecieran también era peligroso, podían envenenarla. — Tengo algo para ti, no es mucho pero puede ayudarte.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió algo nuevo. No lo había visto pero sabía lo que era por su olor: una manzana, una naranja y un emparedado. Unas nauseas convulsionaron un poco su cuerpo y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos. Era repugnante y su desagrado fue rápidamente notado por ambos licántropos.

— ¿Quieres alejar ese emparedado? Es asqueroso.

— No es asqueroso, Lucy, es comida y la necesitas.- invitó el lobo.

— Su olor es horrible, me provoca nauseas.

Juvia palideció un poco y se quedo inmóvil en su lugar. Como hembra, conocía bien que era lo que significaba eso.

— Ni siquiera lo había visto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto su pareja, curioso por su comportamiento y anterior comentario.

— No vio el emparedado, Gray, percibió el olor. ¿Cómo puede una humana percibir un olor débil a esta distancia?- la miró sin entender por unos segundos y después el gesto de Gray se endureció. Por fin lo había entendido.

— No es posible.

— ¿Qué no es posible? ¿Qué sucede?- la chica pidió respuestas, ya suficiente tenia con no saber absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía allí afuera.

Preocuparse no era una opción y lo hizo. El comportamiento de ambos cambió drásticamente: duda, sorpresa, incredulidad, podía ver todas esas emociones en sus rostros.

— ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que unieron sus cuerpos?- la rubia se sonrojó, ¿Cómo podía Juvia preguntar algo… así?

Nauseas.

Cansancio.

Hambre.

Mareos.

Y podía jurar que sus sentidos parecían ampliarse.

Tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente de la rendija para no caer sobre su trasero a causa del impacto que la realidad le había hecho sentir.

Gray soltó una carcajada amarga y eso confirmo lo que pensaba.

— El imbécil de Natsu tiene una puntería de primera.

Lucy lo miró confundida y después paso la vista hacia la chica esperando que lo negara. Eso no sucedió.

— Debe haber otra explicación. Tal vez estoy enfermando, Natsu me dijo que los lobos no…- su voz se fue apagando conforme veía que la peliazul solo negaba con la cabeza.

Todo el temor inundo su delicado cuerpo. Si existía una mínima esperanza de salir y ser perdonados, después de eso lo dudaba demasiado.

— No hay otra explicación, el síntoma del olor lo dice todo. Un humano no puede percibir olores tan específicos y a menos que te estés convirtiendo en un licántropo y sabes que eso es imposible, todo es demasiado obvio.- cada palabra penetro su pecho con dureza. Era más sufrimiento a su pobre corazón, ¿Cómo se protegería? ¿Cómo _los_ protegería? Esa sería su razón para continuar y volver con Natsu. Se preparó para sentir el último golpe y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, como toda mujer debía hacerlo. — Estas embarazada.

* * *

.

.

.

**Me gusta que los personajes sufran, no puedo evitarlo u-u**

**¿Les soy honesta? Muchas veces he pensado en dejar todos los fics, porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar y es obvio que lo han notado. Para los que me siguen desde el inicio, saben que antes actualizaba super seguido, pero el tiempo no me ha tratado muy bien y con eso de mis enfermedades y cirugía pues, ya saben la historia para que repetirla.**

**Para hacer esto corto, la razón por la que sigo aquí son ustedes. No quiero ser de esos autores que tardan años en actualizar, por eso he pensado en dejarlo todo pero no sería justo y no les gustaría.**

**En serio, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome en todo esto. Me hace muy feliz saber que después de todo aún siguen aquí, muchas gracias «3**

**Un abrazo enorme y besos, muchas gracias por todo y sus lindos reviews a: Fiore Scarlet , Carlaespinozab1, Alcai Dragneel , aio hyuuga , deicy, Fenix no seishin, Flor Carmesi, mapara, Jasuki-chan, Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi , sakura c11, kds, Carlie-Chan, Elena Cruz, viry3fick, A mi linda Beccalll que me sigue en ambas paginas, WaterJuvia, Astral Zhoe , Aretha Atrahasis, Serena Sailor Moon , Michi , Elinash1, rosa, Evunchi2020 , 2nalu1234, PczZitoO y anónimos **«3 ** ¡Nos leemos en la próxima! *muchos corazones que fanfiction no me deja publicar***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Te necesito

**Igual que el nombre aquí abajito, creo que ya necesitaban el capitulo xD**

**Es un placer escribir para ustedes 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Te necesito**_

_**.**_

* * *

Él sabía que dolería.

Los licántropos machos siempre se ligaban a su pareja de una forma encantadora y posesiva. Su vida, corazón y mente les pertenecía y darían todo por complacerlas y hacerlas felices. Su pareja se convertía en su propia vitalidad y no necesitaban nada más que mantenerlas a su lado.  
Así funcionaban los licántropos. Ambas partes no podían mantenerse separadas sin sentir que morían lentamente.

Todo lo había escuchado de los machos de la manada. Siempre le pareció, de alguna manera, estúpido. Era incapaz de comprender como una hembra podía causar tal efecto en él y, a su vez, sintió celos de aquellos sentimientos. Vivir y respirar solo para su pareja, volverse adicto a su sabor y cuerpo sin saciarse siquiera, sentir la calidez de sus delicadas caricias. Natsu quería enamorarse. Encontrar a su igual.

Y lo hizo.

Lucy era todo lo que quería y necesitaba en la vida, y querían alejarla.

No podían, no lo permitiría. Lucy le pertenecía y él le pertenecía a ella. Fueran humana y licántropo, eso no le interesaba. La necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Después de una jodida semana, su cuerpo continuaba temblando aunque su temperatura corporal siempre era alta. Tenía frio y su cuerpo pedía por el calor de su mujer. Había desgarrado sus músculos, debilitado sus huesos, consumido toda su vigorosa fuerza y apenas podía moverse. Sin embargo, el dolor más fuerte provenía de su pecho. Se arrancaría el corazón si Lucy no fuera la dueña de él. Era como un agujero succionara su razón de vivir y la devolviera para apuñalarla una y otra vez. La agonía estaba acabando con él.

Gruñó cuando las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas, mallugaron su piel hasta hacerla sangrar. Tomaba un respiro cada vez que sentía que se desmayaría, pero continuaba tirando con las pocas fuerzas que su cuerpo le proporcionaba; porque en su mente y pecho aun conservaba la energía para salir y buscar a Lucy.

Solo comió lo que le forzaron a hacer. Algunos le metían la comida a la boca y no se detenían hasta que lo observaban tragar. Solo así era la única forma en la que podían verlo comer y recuperarse un poco.  
Todos sus hermanos licántropos compartían su dolor, sin embargo, no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo. La palabra del líder era definitiva y el delito era imperdonable, pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Todo era culpa de los humanos y su estúpido miedo a lo desconocido.

El miedo era bueno, con él conocían la prudencia y cautela, el error estaba en excluir y marginar a seres que eran más humanos que ellos. Inventaron mentiras para su propio beneficio y decidieron que era mejor tratarlos como animales. Incluso los animales eran mejores de ellos.

¿Quién de los dos era el verdadero monstruo?

Al instante y, aunque sus sentidos estaban débiles, logró percibir la esencia, o mejor dicho, el hedor más desagradable que jamás había presenciado.

— Vaya, vaya, Natsu. Te ves patético.

Natsu se lanzó contra Iván para atacarlo, pero las cadenas detuvieron su feroz ataque. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, era el deseo de clavar sus colmillos en él hasta hacerlo retorcerse de dolor y hacerle pagar por todo lo que hacía.

— ¿Qué hiciste con Lucy? ¿Dónde está?- su voz sonaba tan débil.

— Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?- se burló.

— Bastardo.

— Si, tu linda rubiecita me dijo lo mismo cuando le quite _esto_ del cuello.- Natsu abrió los ojos en cuanto Iván lanzó una ligera tela por los aires y cayó al suelo a poca distancia de él. — Supongo que tu caperucita roja ya dejo de serlo.

Quería acabar con Iván y toda su jodida existencia pero, en ese momento, lo único que hizo fue ver aquella capa roja que emanaba el dulce aroma de Lucy, aquel objeto que significaba mucho para ella porque había sido un regalo de su padre. Percibir el aroma de su pareja y no tenerla con él, era mil veces peor que no tener nada, porque la sentía como penetraba en su piel y no podía tocarla.

Iván lo notó.

— Al parecer esta basura también es importante para ti.- por supuesto que lo era. Si era importante para Lucy, lo era también para él. Iván sonrió con malicia. — ¿La quieres?- lo provocó, arrastrando la capa contra el suelo con uno de sus pies.

— Detente, Iván. Solo estas aquí para verificar que cumplimos con nuestra palabra, no tienes permitido herir a ningún miembro de mi manada.

— ¿Más de lo que ya lo heriste tu, Makarov?- tenía razón. Makarov lo sabía. Había abandonado al chico que crió como su propio hijo y, por esa razón, Iván lo odiaba. El líder lo miró con advertencia. — De acuerdo, entiendo. Cumples con tu palabra y yo cumpliré la mía. Me iré ahora.- caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes escupir unas últimas palabras amargas a Natsu: — Si te sirve de consuelo, la chica no luce mejor que tu.

Sus palabras resonaron en lo más profundo de su ser y rompieron la barrera de su fortaleza. Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y con los brazos en el aire que era sujetados por las cadenas, miró con dolor y ternura lo único que tenía de Lucy.

Si tan solo fuera más fuerte, si no la hubiera dejado, si no hubiese creído que en realidad podrían estar juntos. Ella también sufría y se odiaba por no ser capaz de protegerla y atesorarla como debía.

Estaba acabado y lucía como tal. Era imposible para Makarov mentir a estas alturas, odiaba ver a hijo de esa manera. Natsu siempre fue fuerte, vigoroso, su linaje puro lo hacía destacar entre los demás.  
Fue parte de la manada más poderosa que jamás existió, hasta que guerra con los humanos los acabo, dejando pocos sobrevivientes de aquel desafortunado incidente. Natsu era uno de ellos.  
Las cicatrices de la batalla y pérdidas nunca se fueron realmente de Natsu, se mantuvieron ocultas y, aunque intento borrar su rencor hacia lo humanos, sabía que muy dentro de él aun resguardaba cierto odio. Aun con sentimientos y opiniones amargas hacia los humanos, se enamoró de una.

Siendo consciente de su pasado, era egoísta de su parte obedecer las reglas a costa de lastimar a alguien muy importante para él. Sin embargo, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Natsu e Iván. Los dos eran importantes, así como lo era su manada. También sabía que Iván la atacaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y no iba a permitirlo.

La capa roja a sus pies emanaba el olor a humano y notó de inmediato, por la reacción de Natsu, a quien pertenecía. En cuanto la tomó entre sus manos, se gano la mirada del débil lobo, con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

— La necesito, abuelo. Por favor, déjame ir con ella.- el macho líder apartó la mirada. No podía darle la cara. — Tú más que nadie entiendes como me siento. Incluso si van a matarme necesito verla solo una última vez.

— Nadie va matarte, hijo.

— ¡Llévame con ella!- alzó la voz y tiró de las cadenas. Era la primera vez que Natsu le hablaba de esa manera.

— No puedo hacer eso.

— Jamás voy a perdonarte.- apretó los dientes y contuvo las lagrimas. — Jamás.

Y solo con esas palabras, logró lastimar su viejo corazón. Natsu lo amaba como un padre y escucharlo de su hijo, era doloroso. Y quemaban aun más por la simple razón de los sentimientos profundos de un licántropo.

No respondió.

— Dejar la capa aquí solo te hará sufrir más. La llevaré conmigo.- salió de la cueva en la cual lo arraigaban, ignorando los gritos y suplicas.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Su situación era difícil. Necesitaba estar solo para pensar con claridad, deseo que al parecer no sería cumplido por el momento.

— Esto es una mala idea, Gray.- amonestó la chica.

— No hay otra opción.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- ambos dieron un respingo en cuanto escucharon la grave voz del líder. — Ninguno de los dos tiene permitido acercarse aquí desde que intentaron liberarlo.

Juvia miró a su pareja con suplica y, aunque esto funcionaba muy bien para salirse con la suya, esta vez no sería posible.

— Estamos aquí por Natsu, es importante y tienes que escucharlo.

Makarov suspiró.

— No puedo cambiar las reglas, Gray, y no puedo liberar a mi muchacho.

— ¿Y qué hay de la chica? ¿No vas a ayudarla?

Afortunadamente se encontraban en la parte baja de colina en donde estaba la cueva. Desde allí, Natsu no podría escucharlos.  
Sabía a donde querían llegar con la conversación y no tenia los ánimos para continuar, así que siguió con su camino.

— Sabes lo que sucede entre nuestras especies. No hay necesidad de responder.

— ¿Incluso aunque este embarazada?

Se detuvo de golpe y sintió que su sangre se helaba y hervía al mismo tiempo.

— Gray…- Juvia percibió la amenaza en el aire.

— No puede ser.- Makarov se volvió a ellos. — Es imposible. Los licántropos no pueden procrear con un humano.

— Cuando están vinculados es posible. Eso lo sabes muy bien.- sabia la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

Que un humano y un licántropo se unieran ya era un rareza, pero que fueran capaces de dar vida… se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo. Todo se volvería más difícil.  
Con pasos decididos, se alejó, no sin antes reiterar:

— Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Mucho menos a Iván. Manténganse alejados de aquí y vuelvan al campamento.

Gray entró en pánico al ver la decisión en sus ojos, debió escuchar a Juvia.

— No irás tras ella, ¿o sí?

No respondió y fue a la aldea de los humanos. La excusa perfecta seria que iba solo a constatar que también cumplían con su palabra. Aunque la verdad detrás de eso, era que solo quería conocer a la chica que le había traído demasiados problemas.

.

.

.

.

Gray y Juvia fueron muy amables y atentos con ella, pero lo único que quería era estar sola. Con Natsu. Lo necesitaba.  
Se abrazó con las piernas y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. La noche era más gélida que de costumbre, tal vez era porque no tenía su capa para al menos proteger su cuerpo del frío, o solo porque estaba sola.

No, no del todo.

Tocó su vientre plano y lo cubrió con ambos brazos. Ella podría tener frío, pero no su bebe. El fruto de su unión con Natsu fue inesperado, sorpresivo y ya lo amaba con toda la vida.

Sus sentidos serían más amplios dada la situación. El pequeñito que crecía dentro de ella también tenía la sangre lobuna, por lo tanto, la fuerza, energía y poder que le perteneciera como mitad licántropo pasaría a ella hasta que el bebe fuera capaz de absorberlos, más no los controlaría hasta que naciera y su cuerpo alcanzara la edad adecuada para que su padre pudiera enseñarle como hacerlo. Incluso podía imaginarse aquel lindo momento, los tres como una familia… si tan solo pudieran estar juntos.

Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos y se derramaron sobre sus mejillas en cuanto escucho los aullidos de los lobos a lo lejos del bosque. Si cerraba los ojos, podía verlos en las montañas. Estaban cantando por su hermano licántropo, por su dolor. Su única luz era el tenue resplandor que iluminaba el oscuro calabozo.

De pronto, lo único que escucho, fueron pisadas acercándose.

— ¿Quién está ahí?- se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y retrocedió aun más, protegiéndolos a ambos.

A Makarov se le encogió el corazón en cuanto vio sus ojos marrones y su cuerpo tembloroso por el temor y frío, además de algunos raspones en su pálida piel; sin embargo, su rostro le mostró la fiereza de atacar si se atrevía a hacerles daño.

— No voy a lastimarte, pequeña.- le sonrió levemente. — A ninguno de los dos.

Lucy supo a que se refería y abrazó su barriga.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?- exigió. — ¿Quién eres?

Makarov se acercó más a la celda para que pudiera ver su rostro.

— Soy el líder de la manada.

Lucy lo entendió todo y lo miró con dureza.

— Eres el padre adoptivo de Natsu, ¿no es verdad?- la sorpresa en aquel hombre no pudo ser ocultada. — Me hablo de ti.

Ella lo sabía todo de Natsu y le sorprendió demasiado. Él debía confiar mucho en esa humana.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?- la pregunta caló en su pecho.

Tragó saliva.

— No tengo otra opción.

— Si la tienes. Todas la tienen y tú decidiste darle la espalda. Él confiaba en ti.

— Todo esto podría haberse evitado si no hubieran estado juntos.- gruñó. — Debiste alejarte. Natsu te dejaría si se lo hubieras pedido. Lo destrozaría, pero al menos mantendría a mi hijo a salvo.

— ¿Vas a culparme por amarlo?- su voz se quebró.

Por supuesto que no lo haría. No tenía el corazón para juzgar algo que él conocía muy bien. El sentimiento de ser apartado de la persona más importante para ti era una completa agonía, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo así?

En realidad, jamás lo hizo. Solo lo enterró en lo más profundo de su corazón. Era mejor ignorar que recordarlo cada día que pasaba, atormentándolo. El tiempo lo curó un poco, pero siempre estaría presente.

— No lo haré, pequeña.- respondió y miró los brazos que aun rodeaban su vientre. — ¿Quieres acercarte? Lo último que haría es hacerles daño. Natsu ya me odia lo suficiente.

Natsu nunca lo odiaría. Lucy lo sabía, pero no lo diría. Algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que no se acercara. No obstante, fue un leve tirón en su estomago lo que la obligo a hacerlo.

Con el corazón golpeando en su pecho y temerosa por la vida de ambos, rompió la distancia. Makarov alargó el brazo hasta ella y colocó la palma de su mano en el vientre de la chica, sintiendo una calidez inmediata acompañada de una ternura que inundo su pecho. El cachorro estaba vivo y creciendo con rapidez. Solo cinco meses eran necesarios para dar a luz a uno de ellos, solo que Lucy, al ser una humana, le llevaría un mes más de gestación.

Tiempo que ninguno de ellos tenía. Pudo sentir la solidez de su vínculo a través del pequeño y, si ambos permanecían separados por más tiempo, no lo lograrían.  
Esto es lo que necesitaba para abrir los ojos.

— Voy a sacarlos de aquí.

Y en el momento en que lo hiciera, tendría que aceptar y sufrir las consecuencias.

* * *

.

.

.

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, lecturas y toda pisca de amor hacia este fic ****«3****  
****Según yo solo iba a ser un two-shot y ya van 4 jaja**

**Que más da! Si lo disfrutan y les gusta, todo está perfecto :3**

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. El verdadero yo

**Hola! Es bueno volver con este fic que tanto les gusta. ¡A mí me fascina! Y por fin me acerco al final. Que se diviertan. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**El verdadero yo**_

_**.**_

* * *

El tiempo continuaba pasando y su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil que apenas podía moverse. Intentar con desesperación arrancarse las cadenas tampoco estaba ayudando.

Su vida estaba vinculada con la de Lucy. Si pasaban más tiempo separados ambos morirían, y era algo que no podía permitir. Su preciosa Lucy no se merecía nada de esto; ella estaba tan llena de vida y se odiaría por siempre si algo le sucediera. Ya lo hacía. Cada minuto que pasaba, una parte de él moría. Se había jurado protegerla, cuidarla y amarla, ¿Y qué fue lo que logró hasta ahora? Solo dolor y sufrimiento.

Quiso llorar. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? Si él lo pasaba mal, no quería imaginarse lo que su maravillosa chica estaría sintiendo. Pasaría hambre, permitiría que se le clavaran los grilletes en la piel, sangraría un mar entero y caminaría sobre el mismo fuego con tal de verla a salvo.

— Debo decir que me decepcionas. — se burló Iván. Sus visitas constates solo aumentaban su cólera y agonía —. Antes solías ser tan temible. Todo el mundo admiraba y respetaba tu perfecto linaje. Y mírate ahora. — suprimió una carcajada —. ¿Acaso la humana te hizo más débil?

— Si pudiera moverme… ya estarías muerto. — dijo en un hilo de voz.

Sin embargo, Iván tenía razón. Solía ser un errante, yendo de un lugar a otro solo siguiendo las órdenes del hombre al que respetaba. Demostrando su poder y fuerza con quienes osaban a desafiarlo y acabar con los lobos problemáticos que amenazaban con la paz. Aunque sabía que era diferente a los demás licántropos, siempre se encontraba volviendo a la manada. Ellos le habían dado la bienvenida cuando solo era cachorro huérfano y herido, se convirtieron en su familia. Pero, de cualquier forma, no dejaba de ser diferente.

Las hembras se sentían atraídas e intimidadas por su presencia, por lo que solían evitarlo constantemente, y realmente no las culpaba. Era un predador por naturaleza. Más peligroso que los demás, pero solo en poder. Ninguna se atrevió a conocerlo y se convenció de que eso era lo mejor, aún si su vida fuera solitaria y vacía.

Al menos hasta que se encontró con Lucy.

En el momento en que la vio, supo que tenía que alejarse. Ella era una humana, frágil y delicada. Pertenecía a los despiadados que le arrebataron todo. Podría hacerle daño sin desearlo, estaba en su naturaleza destruir todo a su paso. Y en cuanto vio sus ojos marrones— inocentes y fieros— le fue imposible dejarla. Ninguna hembra y, mucho menos una mujer, lo cautivaron de la manera en que lo hizo Lucy. Su animal interior rugió por tenerla y, al final, lo consiguió. Le entrego su cuerpo, corazón y alma, la amaba tanto que dolía, y esa era su debilidad. Lucy había domesticado a la bestia dentro de él.

— Vamos, Natsu, me estas aburriendo. Muéstrame tu poder. Sé que lo ocultas, siempre lo has hecho.

El licántropo se esforzó por no perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

— ¿Esa es una de las razones por las que me odias? ¿Mi poder? — retó —. ¿Qué siempre fui más fuerte que tú?

Iván sonrió con molestia.

— En este momento, creo que es lo contrario. Ahora yo soy la bestia. Tengo a tu hembra, voy a acabar lentamente con tu vida y voy a disfrutar cada momento de ello.

Natsu tiró de las cadenas y le gruñó. El culpable de su estado solo se burlo aún más.

— Hagas lo que hagas, nunca podrás liberarte. Esas cadenas fueron hechas para contenerte.

— Cuando salga de aquí voy a acabar contigo.

Y con una voz y mirada frías como el hielo, Iván respondió:

— Nunca saldrás.

Natsu comenzaba a creerlo también. Si los días continuaban pasando y él no lograba encontrar la manera de llegar a Lucy, ambos morirían. Lucy podía seguir siendo una humana, pero habían vinculado sus vidas y, de eso, ya no existía alguna escapatoria.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no nos haces un favor a todos y te largas de aquí? — otra voz sonó detrás de ellos. Iván sonrió con molestia nuevamente.

— ¡Pero qué sorpresa verte! — exclamó sarcástico —. El chico Fullbuster que nunca pudo superar al licántropo de raza pura.

Gray no se molestó por su comentario. Fue obvio desde el inicio que nunca nadie sería capaz de superar a Natsu. Ni siquiera el lobo más viejo. Su poder iba más allá de la imaginación, que ahora se encontraba controlado.

— Al menos yo no me convertí en un imbécil como tú. — respondió —. Sabes, antes solía respetarte, pero dejaste que tu _defecto_ te comiera el cerebro.

Algo que Iván no soportaba, era que alguien se riera en su cara y aún más si se trataba de un lobo insignificante como Gray. Ni siquiera Natsu le hablaba de esa manera.

— No deberías hablarme así.

— ¿Me estas amenazando?

— Solo mira a tu amigo. No te metas conmigo. — y antes de salir dijo unas últimas palabras —: Tal vez no puedo hacerte daño, pero si a quienes tratas de proteger.

Iván se fue y su amigo dejo caer todo su peso sobre el suelo. Los músculos le dolían y su interior ardía. Tantos años tratando de combatir su naturaleza destructiva y podía explotar si continuaba así. Eso era justamente lo que Iván esperaba. Que expulsara su energía hasta que no pudiera ser controlado y se convirtiera en la bestia que era. Su padre biológico y su manada conocía los secretos para mantener el dominio entre sus dos partes, pero él era muy pequeño como para saberlos, y aún mas para recordarlos. Ahora tenía que sufrir por su instinto destructivo.

Gray se inclinó para ayudarlo a enderezarse. Su piel ardía en temperatura y sudaba frio.

— Sabes que la condición de Iván no es un defecto. — protestó con voz débil.

Oh, Natsu no tenía idea de lo que se avecinaba, aunque era bueno que pensara así. Incluso si eso significaba defender al idiota.

— Lo sé, solo necesitaba cabrearlo. Su presencia me molesta. — contestó y lo escuchó sonreír —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Quiero salir de aquí.

— Eso también lo sé y tienes que aguantar un poco más.

— No.

— Se que puedes hacerlo. Lucy está bien y no tienes que preocu…

— Hablo de mi, Gray. — tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente —. Mi linaje es uno de los más peligrosos. El vinculo domó esa parte de mi, Lucy lo hizo, y si continuo lejos de ella… Voy a perder el control.

Y con la ayuda de Iván todo se aceleraría.

Gray asintió.

— Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por arreglar esto. El líder está buscando la manera de que nadie de nuestra manada, ni los humanos salgan heridos.

Sus palabras lograron sorprender a Natsu.

— ¿El abuelo va ayudar? — le resultaba imposible creerlo.

— Si, está tratando de hacer lo correcto. — afirmó —. Te dije que no estabas solo. A pesar de todo, sigues siendo parte de nuestra familia. Por eso debes resistir un poco más.

Él solo pudo asentir. No había más opciones por las cuales aferrarse, solo esperar por la ayuda y eso lo hacía sentir patético. Si no hubiera controlado su poder, ya le habría arrancado la cabeza a Iván y Lucy estaría protegida.

— Cuida de Luce. — le pidió.

Gray se lo prometió mientras se apartaba. No sin antes repetirle que no perdiera la esperanza, que pronto estaría libre y su pareja a salvo.

En cuanto se quedo solo, cayó por completo sobre el rocoso suelo. Su piel estaba sucia y las costras a causa de sus heridas y sangre le dolían. No podía moverse para encontrar una posición más cómoda a causa de los grilletes que los sujetaban. Las cadenas que lo retenían fueron hechas por sus descendientes, por lo que eran más resistentes para contener a un licántropo como ellos, solo que ya no quedaba ninguno, solo él.  
Ser aprisionado no era parte de su instinto. Su animal interior comenzaba a rugir en desesperación por liberarse e ir por la razón de su existencia: su pareja humana. No sin antes desquitar su furia y dolor con el responsable. Una vez fuera, nada lo detendría.

Mientras más se debilitaba el vínculo, más perdía la razón de sí mismo. Si continuaban separados, Natsu perdería el control y después se convertiría en polvo.

Tiró nuevamente de las cadenas, enterrando el metal en la carne de sus muñecas y fallando en el intento. Si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza cortaría sus venas y eso significaba un dolor insoportable hasta que se curara la lesión. Un licántropo solo podía morir a causa del vinculo, el ataque de otro lobo o hasta que fuera lo suficientemente viejo para dejar su vida de lado. Algo que por obvias razones no pensaba dejar que pasara.

Su ardua respiración hacía eco en las paredes de la cueva. Le daría créditos a Iván por tomar la única oportunidad que tuvo para acabarlo y hacerlo sufrir hasta desgarrarse, porque ya lo había logrado.  
En su cuerpo ya no había cicatrices visibles de aquel día en el que los humanos atacaron su manada. Sin embargo, aún se mantenían como amargos recuerdos de crueles seres actuando a causa del miedo. Desde esa vez, aprendió a no sobrestimar a los humanos, y muchos menos tratar con ellos. Hasta que llegó Lucy.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para así al menos olvidar el dolor, la preciosa rubia deleitaba sus profundos sueños con su dulce mirada e inocencia.

Hizo lo mismo esta vez. Dejo sus ojos firmemente cerrados y trato de ir hacia ella en su fantasía.

Como anhelaba el suave tacto de su piel contra él, el delicioso aroma de mujer que desprendía su cuerpo y el sabor de ella en su boca. Tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido en casa en los brazos de una femenina figura. Lucy despertaba su cuerpo, su vida con solo un roce. Era una tortura no poder saborear la dulzura de sus labios, que solo le pertenecían a él.

Ella le había entregado lo más importante para una mujer humana en aquella época tan colonial, y él la tomo como suya desesperadamente enamorado y ansioso por marcarla.  
La deseaba tanto que le asustaba. La amaba tanto que le aterraba. ¿Y si algún día no pudiera controlar su instinto y la lastimaba? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Lucy fue la única que no le temió, aún siendo humana.  
Con el tiempo, aprendió a perdonar lo que los humanos le habían hecho a su familia, pero olvidar era un asunto muy diferente. Ninguna humana fue acreedora de una simple mirada suya, Lucy fue la primera que le robo el aliento. Ni siquiera una hembra de su propia especie logró lo que ella hizo. Su hermosa Caperucita Roja le robó el corazón con una sola mirada.

Por ella, valía la pena soportar mil años de dolor.

Su consciencia se alejaba lentamente de su cuerpo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Estaba tan débil que apenas si podía mantenerse despierto. El vínculo afectaba su poder, pero valía la pena si estaba unido, eso significaba que ya no estaría solo. Si tan solo pudiera arrancar los grilletes y salvarla.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo?

La pregunta, pronunciada con esa voz ronca y sabia, lo sobresaltó…y lo enfureció de inmediato. Intentó enderezarse y lo logró. La furia despertaba sus sentidos. Era lo único que podía manejar sin desearlo, esa parte de él también le aterraba.

Makarov intentó ayudarlo pero solo obtuvo un rechazo de su parte.

— Estás haciéndote daño, Natsu. — le replico. El metal continuaba cortando su piel y la sangre escurría por todo sus brazos.

— No hables como si te importara. — respondió. Sus acciones lo habían lastimado más de lo que el licántropo anciano imaginaba —. ¡Confié en ti y me abandonaste!

— He hecho más por ti y lo sabes.

Lo hacía. Makarov lo adoptó como su hijo y lo crió como tal. Le enseño a controlar su fuerza y temperamento, hizo mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Por esa razón, que lo abandonara cuando más lo necesito, le dolía más que sus heridas.

Entendía al viejo y su dilema con Iván. Todos en la manada lo hacían. No lo culpaba, pero la furia era una jodida traicionera.

— Sabes que te los quitaría si pudiera. — admitió. Aquellas cosas que lo detenían para que evitara escapar eran irrompibles, hechas para controlar a los licántropos fuera de control.

— No te creo. — lo miró con recelo.

Makarov mordió su lengua para evitar decir algo que obviamente no ayudaría. Natsu lo traicionó al incumplir las reglas con los humanos, pero eso ya era un tema antiguo. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Aquella chica despertó en él la ternura y los recuerdos de su juventud. No tenía el derecho de decidir por ellos, ni mucho menos interponerse cuando claramente estaban destinados a estar el uno con el otro. Sin importar que fueran de razas diferentes, sin importar su pasado, presente o futuro. Ellos debían estar juntos y lo aceptaba.

— ¿No me perdonaras nunca?

Natsu no respondió. No podía. El rechazo hacia él y Lucy fue cruel. Los acusaron de un crimen injusto, porque estar enamorado de ella no lo era, y ahora serían sentenciados a muerte por los ancianos de la aldea. Principalmente Iván. No obstante, él mantenía otros planes, otros los cuales pudiera desquitar su rabia y tomar su propia justicia.

— Conocí a Lucy. — mencionó y se gano la atención del lobo —. Es una chica encantadora y valiente. Puedo ver porque logró llegar a ti. Ella se encuentra bien, yo mismo me encargo de verificar su seguridad. — omitió la noticia que lo volvería loco, Natsu no necesitaba más dolor —. Pronto te llevaré con ella, te lo prometo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para enmendar mis errores.

— ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti?

La pregunta caló en el fondo de su viejo corazón. Si bien no estaban emparentados de sangre, eso no significaba nada para ser una familia. La confianza en sus hijos era lo más importante y podía perderse en un segundo con las palabras y actos incorrectos.

— Yo te saque de las llamas cuando apenas podías moverte. — le recordó—. Sabía que tu sangre pura podría ser un problema incontrolable, pero eras solo un cachorro. Un pequeño en mis brazos que apenas podía respirar. Te convertiste en mi hijo desde el primer momento en el que te sostuve, y no me arrepiento de ese día aunque todos me repudiaron por eso. Comento errores, soy un lobo viejo que ha olvidado el significado del verdadero amor, y siempre seré tu padre, Natsu.

Aún recordaba como ese pequeño pedía a gritos repetidamente por su familia. Se había quedado solo y sintió la urgencia de hacerse cargo. Habría muerto sin su ayuda y el joven lobo lo sabía.

Makarov espero por una respuesta que no llegó. Era demasiado pronto para recibir una, actuaría para mostrar su arrepentimiento.

— Las reglas con los humanos ya no me importan más. Sacaré a Lucy de la celda mañana por la noche y buscaré la manera de liberarte. — le dijo —. Solo quería que lo supieras.

De nuevo, observo como el viejo se perdía en la claridad del exterior. Hacía dos semanas que no sentía la calidez del sol, la calidez de Lucy. Estaba a punto de volverse loco.  
Esta vez, le fue imposible cerrar los ojos. La conversación le había afectado más de lo que quería. Aquellas palabras le perforaron el cuerpo como cuchillas. Y mientras miraba fijamente la salida hacia su libertad, Natsu se quedo solo.

.

.

.

.

Las constantes visitas de los licántropos le tranquilizaban. Se sentía protegida, pero no era lo mismo que estar con Natsu. Sabía que él debía estar haciendo todo lo posible por llegar a ella y, aunque tuviera que estar haciendo lo mismo, buscando una manera de escapar, no podía. El bebe en su vientre tenía que ser protegido, al igual que ella. Por esa razón, los lobos la cuidaban y respetaban como si fuera superior a ellos.

Al principio no lo entendió. Sin embargo, cuando Juvia le explico sobre la historia de Natsu y su linaje, se sorprendió. Él nunca le hablo de eso. Ya sabía que los lobos protegían a las hembras de la manada y, Lucy al ser pareja de uno de los licántropos más fuertes y que tenía a su hijo en su interior, la convertía un miembro muy importante. Aunque fuera una humana.

Frenar a Iván y a los aldeanos, sacarla de aquel horrible lugar y liberar a Natsu sin peleas, sin heridos, ese era plan el cual no daban más explicaciones y ella lo comprendía. Los lobos poseían una inteligencia mayor, instintos más amplios y conocían perfectamente como atacar a un enemigo.

Aquellos instintos y sentidos se ampliaban también en Lucy debido al embarazo. Seis meses de gestación, seis meses de cambios en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, ninguno la lastimaría, solo que se comportaría más salvaje a causa de las hormonas que solo su pareja podría controlar.  
Para los machos era agotador, terminaban débiles por satisfacerlas en todo sentido, pero de ninguno de ellos había salido una queja. Además, el aroma de una hembra embarazada era irresistible solo para la pareja, así su vínculo se fortalecía y eran incapaces de negarse a sus propios impulsos.

Para las lobas el asunto de fertilidad era diferente que las mujeres humanas. Para ellas existía la época de celo que se presentaba cada año. No obstante, Lucy no contaba con la misma suerte. Ser humana la convertía en un ser más fértil, por lo que debía cuidar ese aspecto, aunque no con una pareja como Natsu.  
Los lobos tenían una formidable vida sexual para expulsar la energía de sus poderosos cuerpos. Debía acostumbrarse a esa vida porque ya era parte de ella.

A pesar de los cambios hormonales, le preocupaban los daños interiores que el bebe pudiera causar. Sin embargo, algo le decía que su pequeño o pequeña nunca le haría daño. No tenía la crueldad del hombre que se acercaba al calabozo.

¿Cómo lo supo?

Sus sentidos auditivos, así como el olfato se ampliaron para alertarla de cualquier peligro contra ella y su bebe.

— Lucy Heartfilia. — pronunció su nombre con la fría voz que lo caracterizaba —. Estás soportando todo esto mejor de lo que esperé. — sacó una llave y Lucy retrocedió hasta tocar la pared —. Incluso luces muy saludable tomando en cuenta la distancia y los días que has estado separada de Natsu. Es muy…extraño.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El chirrido de la puerta de metal le erizo los vellos del cuerpo y, cuando Iván entro, percibió el peligro.

— Quiero que Natsu sufra.

— ¿Por qué? — exigió una respuesta.

Él soltó una carcajada.

— No me intimidas, chiquilla. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me han hecho esa pregunta? — cuestionó —. Muchas, Lucy, muchas. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque se lo merece. Él me quito mi lugar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No hablaré más, es mejor actuar. — tomó una daga de su bolsillo y la rubia palideció. Estaba en el calabozo a varios metros bajo tierra, ¿Quién demonios iba a oír sus gritos? ¿Quién lo notaría? —. Oh, no seas tímida. No le temerás a una simple arma, ¿o sí?

Dio un paso hacía ella y Lucy no pudo retroceder más. Las tres paredes le impedían escapar, así como el hombre frente a ella.

— ¿Qué ganas con esto? — indagó, intentando mantenerse firme.

— No voy a matarte, Lucy.

— ¿Quieres matar a Natsu? — la pregunta le provoco un nudo en la garganta. Básicamente, si uno de los dos moría, el otro lo haría también. Pero todo era nuevo para Lucy que le era imposible recordarlo, especialmente cuando tenía una amenaza frente a sus ojos.

— No, de eso se encargara él. Yo solo le quiero dar una paliza antes de que se vuelva loco y destruya sus propios tejidos, y para eso, mi querida Lucy, te necesito a ti.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Iván la tomo del cuello y clavó la daga por la mitad de su muslo, cortando su carne hasta casi llegar a la cadera. Lucy gritó de dolor y las lágrimas se le juntaron en los ojos. Intentó pelear pero fue imposible. La sangre escurrió rápidamente por su pierna y cayo de golpe al suelo cuando el hombre la soltó.

Ardía, quemaba, dolía mucho. Dejo escapar varios gemidos de dolor mientras presionaba la herida. No dejaba de sangrar y no podía moverse. Incluso así, Iván no se detuvo.

La arrastró hacia la mitad de la celda y, con la misma daga, desgarró el vestido de la pobre chica indefensa, dejándola casi desnuda sobre el sucio suelo. Los bordes del vestido estaban cubiertos de sangre y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Le dio un vistazo rápido a la rubia junto a sus pies y sonrió.

— Ahora entiendo porque Natsu te eligió. — Lucy quería insultarlo, pero no le salían las palabras —. Gracias por tu cooperación, niña. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un lobo con quien divertirme.

Le dolía la garganta por las lágrimas contenidas y las derramó solo cuando aquel imbécil se fue. No solo por ella, sino por su bebe y Natsu. Si Iván le mostraba la prenda con _su_ sangre, no se imaginaba la reacción de su lobo. Se volvería loco. Justo lo que Iván buscaba.

Tenía que salir de ahí y detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Antes de que dejara de sentir la pierna y terminara desangrándose.

.

.

.

.

De nuevo, percibió el olor repulsivo de su peor enemigo. Él no pensaba eso de Iván. Nunca lo hizo. Sin embargo, ya se había ganado su odio.  
Se estaba preparando mentalmente para otra ronda de insultos y palabras molestas, hasta que a su nariz llegó un olor familiar.

El aroma de Lucy.

Apretó los puños y los dientes, y se puso de pie ignorando su condición; tirando de las cadenas para poder mirar lo que deseaba con toda su vida que no fuera lo que pensaba.

— ¿Me echaste de menos? — no hubo respuesta —. Pues yo conozco a alguien que sí.

Arrojó el vestido hacia él y cayó a pocos centímetros de donde el lobo se encontraba de pie. En el momento en el que toco el suelo, Natsu se desplomo sobre sus rodillas. No podía respirar. No podía hablar. Solo miraba aquella bonita prenda que su preciosa Lucy solía vestir.

Y estaba cubierta de sangre.

Sangre de ella.

El aroma era inconfundible. Lucy había sido herida y solo una persona era culpable.

Se le tensó la mandíbula y de su estomago ardió un fuego de violencia incontrolable. Su cuerpo tembló y la furia lo cegó en un segundo.  
Tantos años intentando ser como los otros lobos fueron perdidos en un parpadeo. Su mirada era gélida, sombría… y perdida. Iván sonrió con anticipación. El chico de Makarov ya estaba perdido.

Con una fuerza aterradora, Natsu tiró de las cadenas y forzó a sus músculos a hacer lo necesario, sin importar el daño. Los grilletes le perforaron las muñecas, se enterraron en su piel y no dejo de tirar hasta destruir los metales que lo retenían. Una vez libre, caminó directamente hacia su oponente.

— Enséñame el monstruo que eres y destrúyete con tu propio poder.

Natsu no dijo nada. Se convirtió en lobo al mismo tiempo que Iván lo hacía. Mostrando así, lo que por años oculto a los humanos: su cuerpo híbrido.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chan chan chan… Creo que muchos ya se lo esperaban. Iván es un hijo de puta, y además un lobo. Bueno, híbrido *3***

**Quería intentar terminar la historia antes del mes, pero no sé si será posible. De todas formas tendrán actualizaciones más seguido ;)**  
**Me propuse a terminar ambas historias de los lobos y pienso lograrlo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y cariño hacia este fic. Me alegra la vida sus comentarios, lecturas, favoritos y todo lo que puedan darme. Gracias, chicos :'3**

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Encuentro

**Antes de comenzar, unas aclaraciones:**

_N/T: Los licántropos suelen llamar a los pequeños: cachorros. Así como en los jóvenes se utiliza en término: zagar. Alcanzan su adultez a los 20 y es cuando se les llama lobos._

**Ahora si, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Encuentro**_

_**.**_

* * *

Las ropas que cubrían sus cuerpos humanos se hicieron pedazos en segundos al cambiar de forma. Los músculos de ambos se contrajeron para adaptarse a su segunda apariencia, asimismo como los colmillos y garras surgían para un mayor daño en batalla. Para Natsu, esta pelea no era nada más que el final. Iván podría haber sido alguien de su familia, pero ya no más. Su vista estaba cegada por la ira y venganza. Dentro de su mente la razón se perdía cada vez más.

Uno de los grandes problemas de su linaje puro, era su comportamiento destructivo. Algunos podían manejarlo, otros no. Si bien los licántropos ya eran una especie temperamental, extremadamente territorial y todo menos apacible, para él era cinco veces peor controlar ese tipo de emociones. El vínculo lo domesticó, pero todo cambiaba si alguien osaba a lastimar a su pareja de alguna u otra forma, justo como lo había hecho Iván. Y eso nunca se lo perdonaría. Incluso si el abuelo lo expulsaba de la manada y lo odiaba para toda la vida.

Y aunque mantener a la familia unida era importante, Lucy se había convertido en su prioridad. Ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y su corazón le pertenecía. La posesividad y el sentido protector como su pareja estaban alertas y listos para atacar. Su animal interior deseaba la sangre del imbécil que tuvo el valor de herirla y le arrancaría la cabeza. Nadie tocaba a Lucy. Nadie.

Hacía años que Iván no tomaba su forma lobuna, por lo que la energía acumulada brotaba de su forma bestial. Odiaba ser un hibrido. La forma humana dentro de él era más fuerte que la lobuna. Era más humano que licántropo. Y lo detestaba.

La diferencia de los demás yacía en su naturaleza. La mayoría de los lobos tenían la capacidad de convertirse en humanos, por lo que su parte animal era la que regia en su cuerpo, aun conservando ciertas características humanas. Él en cambio, al ser hijo de la mezcla de un humano y un licántropo, lo convertía en un espécimen único, y más débil. Comúnmente en este tipo de uniones, los genes humanos terminaban ganando.

Siempre se sintió inferior a todos los demás. Mientras otros se dejaban llevar por su instinto, él tenía que pensar en cómo actuar. Otros vivían su vida plena disfrutando lo que eran, pero él no pertenecía ahí. Era más humano que licántropo. Era diferente.

Con el tiempo, se convenció de que solo la diferencia estaba dentro de su cabeza. Obligo a su cuerpo a ser como lo demás lobos. Ganó la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a los otros y asegurar su puesto como el siguiente líder de la manada. Obtuvo el respeto que necesitaba para salir adelante y no ser la sombra de su padre: Makarov.  
A decir verdad, nunca lo odio o le guardo rencor por su condición, ni tampoco a su madre humana. Mucho menos a ella, la que tanto amor le había dado. Con Makarov, las cosas cambiaron el día en el que decidió llevar a aquel cachorro a la manada y adoptarlo como su hijo.

No le molesto. Natsu era solo un pequeño en aquel entonces, mientras él ya tenía la edad madura para comprender las acciones de su padre. La mayoría de los miembros en la manada negaron al cachorro en un principio. Percibieron la amenaza de su linaje gracias al instinto que poseían, Iván era menos consiente en este aspecto, por lo que su parte animal no se percató de la advertencia.  
Lo comenzó a notar a medida que crecía. Estaba consciente de la manada la cual había pertenecido, solo que el poder que amonaba en su cuerpo tomaba más fuerza de la que debería. Y así se convirtió en un zagal.

Solo con quince años, el zagal ya derrotaba a los lobos más tenaces de la manada, incluso a los más viejos. El potencial en Natsu era visto por todos, y aseguraba que también por su padre.  
Pronto, los rumores sobre el siguiente líder se inclinaban más hacia alguien que no era él. Las misiones que Makarov solía darle comenzaron a ser para Natsu. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el lugar que con tanto esfuerzo se había ganado, solo por un idiota que llegó de la nada y que no era nadie. Y eso fue justamente lo que intento demostrar. Que el zagal no era nadie en _su_ manada, algo que obviamente no salió como esperaba. ¿Qué ganó con eso? Solo la vergüenza de ser un hibrido remplazado por una raza pura y superior que ni siquiera era su familia.

No era justo.

Así que decidió irse.

Fue una partida que nadie resintió, que a nadie le importó. Al final, nunca logró adaptarse, ser como los demás. Por lo que decidió aceptar su parte humana y así herir a todos los que le habían hecho lo mismo. Burlarse como ellos se burlaron.  
Poco a poco se introdujo en el mundo de los humanos, yendo obviamente a la aldea más cercana, a la misma a la que pertenecía su madre. Pensó que al menos ella no lo rechazaría, y no lo hizo. Solo que sus ideas se inclinaban hacía los licántropos y la aceptación entre las dos razas. Después de todo, siempre tendría sentimientos por su padre y los lobos que la protegieron durante su embarazo.

Iván no deseaba la misma paz que su madre, así que tenía que hacerla a un lado. Se ganó la confianza de los aldeanos, al igual que el dominio de sus miedos hacia una especia diferente y superior; poniendo en contra a los aldeanos con su madre. Fue algo que ella tampoco aceptó. Al final, decidió apartarse de sus ideales a una cabaña en el bosque, y para él fue lo mejor.  
Su madre quedaría libre de la pelea que se avecinaba y conseguiría su objetivo. Había matado a un pájaro de un tiro, y ahora le faltaba el otro.

Natsu se lanzó sobre él y rodaron por las rocas sin dejar de atacarse el uno al otro. Eran dos bestias feroces luchando por un propósito, su propia justicia. Se golpeaban contra troncos, piedras puntiagudas y cualquier cosa que se les atravesara mientras caían por la colina. Iván clavaba sus colmillos en Natsu, sacudiéndolo con fuerza para arrancar al menos una parte de su gruesa piel o romper algún hueso, mientras el otro lobo hacía lo mismo.  
Podían saborear la sangre de su enemigo, porque ambos sangraban por las heridas profundas de las mordidas. Ninguno de los dos cedía. Y ninguno de los dos se detendría hasta que solo uno se mantuviera en pie.

Algunos de los lobos colina abajo debieron notar el altercado y fueron rápidamente en busca de ayuda. Detenerlos en si ya era una tarea difícil, pero no imposible. Principalmente porque tenían con ellos un arma para detener a Natsu. Iván sería más fácil de controlar debido a su parte hibrida.

Makarov percibió el conflicto en un segundo y, al poco tiempo, ya se encontraba observándolos pelear. Gray y Juvia llegaron detrás de él.

— ¡Carajo! — maldijo Gray. Una pelea entre el más poderoso de los licántropos y otro que podía hacerle frente no terminaría nada bien.

— No vas a hacerlo. — le advirtió su pareja. Lo conocía muy bien como para saber lo que pensaba —. No dejaré que te metas en su pelea.

— Quiero que los mires, Juvia. ¡Solo míralos! — Señaló —. Si no los detenemos se van a matar.

— Y serás tú quien termine muerto si tratas de separarlos. Si mueres, yo muero, y eso no va a pasar. No lo harás.

— Nadie lo hará. — el líder los interrumpió —. Es imposible intervenir.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer? — cuestionó Gray, mientras veía a su amigo obtener más cortes en su forma lobuna —. Natsu ya estaba herido antes de esto. Lo siento, Makarov, pero yo no puedo estar mirando mientras se hace más daño. Me importa una mierda lo que le suceda a Iván, aunque sea tu hijo.

— Ambos son mis hijos, Gray. — gruñó. Entendía su molestia, pero no estaba de ánimos para escuchar quejas —. La única que puede ayudar, es Lucy. Natsu solo la escuchará a ella.

En su condición, lo dudaba. Aunque valía la pena intentar.

— ¿Quieres que vaya por ella?

— No es necesario, ya he enviando a alguien.

Vaya, eso era rápido.

— ¿Quién?

— Es alguien que la traerá a salvo y atacara a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino.

Lo único que Gray pudo hacer, fue maldecir en su cabeza. Mantuvo a Juvia cerca de su cuerpo y rogó porque no fuera demasiado tarde. Ya nada podía ser peor.

.

.

.

.

El silencio y profunda tranquilidad de la aldea se esfumó en un instante. Los gritos humanos resonaban en los rincones de cada vivienda. Algunos se escondían, otros intentaban defender su lugar de paz. Obviamente sin muchos resultados.  
Lobos de diferentes tamaños y apariencia emergieron del bosque; gruñendo y aullando por el dolor de los suyos. Igualmente para demostrar quién era más fuerte y quien en realidad era el que tenía miedo.

Otros licántropos se mostraron en su forma humana, aun manteniendo la ferocidad e intimidación en su mirada. Las reglas ya no existían más. Aunque no lastimarían a ningún humano tal y como se lo prometieron al líder.

Algunos hombres que intentaban defender la aldea, tomaron algunas armas para enfrentarse, sin importar que sus extremidades temblaran del miedo. Su ambición de pelea fue destruida por esos mismos a quienes temían en poder. O más bien, a quienes les hicieron creer que los lobos eran lo más despreciable y terrorífico.  
Sus armas fueron arrebatadas y quedaron al descubierto completamente vulnerables. Su sentido de supervivencia era más fuerte que el orgullo. Así que se rindieron.

Una de las hembras de la manada tomó a uno de los hombres del cuello y exigió por una respuesta.

— La mujer, ¿Donde la tienen?

— E-en el calabozo…— tembló.

— Muéstrame el camino.

La entrada al calabozo no era muy diferente a las demás que había visto en su vida. Solo una habitación en medio de la nada que conducía hacia el fondo como si de un laberinto de tratara. Algunos de la manada se quedaron fuera vigilando, mientras ella buscaba a la mujer humana.

El lugar era un completo asco. El polvo apenas le permitía respirar y las telarañas se le enredaban en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo podían tener a un humano en esas condiciones? Y aún más embarazada. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Si lo hicieran, ya la habrían ejecutado.

— Diablos, este sitio es una porquería. — escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

— Pensé que te quedarías vigilando.

— Si, bueno, pensé que me necesitarías por aquí.

— Vuelve a tu lugar, Gajeel. — ordenó.

El licántropo iba a desaprobar su orden, hasta que un quejido los obligó a detenerse un segundo. Ese definitivamente era un sonido de dolor y la peor situación se les cruzo por la cabeza. Si algo le sucedía a la mujer, sería imposible detener a Natsu. No solo con Iván, sino con cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente. Él ya había perdido el control.

— ¿Decías?

La hembra lo fulminó con la mirada y se apresuraron a llegar a donde estaba la humana. Ambos palidecieron en cuanto percibieron el olor a sangre y se quedaron sin habla al verla sobre el suelo.  
El líquido rojo le cubría parte de la pierna y el corte del mismo comenzaba a infectarse a causa de la suciedad del calabozo. Ella temblaba con intensidad, sus dientes castañeaban y su piel ya no tenía color. Aún así, intento apartarse; intentando protegerse, a ella y a su bebe.

— No me temas, Lucy. No te haré daño. — le dijo —. Mi nombre es Erza y él es Gajeel, estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Lucy no percibió mentiras en sus palabras. También pudo percibir que ellos no eran una amenaza. Y aunque su pierna doliera, necesitaba desesperadamente salir de allí.

— Quiero ir con Natsu. — mencionó con voz muy débil.

— Lo sé. — Erza asintió y miró a su compañero —. Necesito tu camisa para limpiar su sangre.

Gajeel no lo dudo. Sacó su camisa blanca por sus hombros y se la dio. La movieron delicadamente de lugar para poder quitar al menos un poco el rastro del daño que Iván le había causado. Porque no debía ser obra de nadie más que él. Eso explicaba porque Natsu perdió el control. La camisa se tiñó de rojo rápidamente y se apresuraron en terminar.

Lucy parecía tener fiebre y eso podía ser riesgoso para su embarazo. Realmente rogaban a los dioses que el plan del líder funcionara o todo estaría perdido.

— ¿Qué hay de su ropa? — preguntó Gajeel.

— Usara la mía. Me convertiré y la llevaré más rápido. Tú te quedaras a vigilar a los humanos.

No perdieron más tiempo. El atuendo de Erza consistía en un uniforme militar de la cuidad capital del país. Cada vez que volvía de un viaje, la manada estaba en un aprieto, y esta no fue la excepción.

— Dime que esta bien. — le pidió la rubia.

— Lo estará. Te necesita ahora mismo, por eso debo llevarte con él. — ella asintió. También podía sentirlo.

Lucy se vistió con ayuda de Erza y esta cambió de forma en segundos. Gajeel la posó sobre su lomo y salió del calabozo a toda prisa. Cada minuto era perjudicial para los lobos que se enfrentaban.

Cruzó el bosque, siguiendo a su olfato y oído, corriendo con cuidado para no lastimar más a la chica. Intentó localizar los sonidos y olores, deteniéndose en algunas ocasiones para perder la orientación. Pasados unos minutos logró llegar. Era incapaz de tener la noción del tiempo, pero observando a los dos licántropos que continuaban lastimándose con rencor y las heridas abiertas que sobresalían de su pelaje, indicaba que llevaban un lapso largo en la misma condición. Ambos lucían agotados y eso solo significaba que no se detendrían hasta que uno de los dos terminara muerto.

Erza mantuvo su forma lobuna, esperando por nuevas indicaciones por parte del líder, y fue Gray quien ayudo a Lucy a mantenerse de pie.

La rubia observó la pelea con horror. La última vez que lo vio luchar de esa manera fue aterradora, principalmente porque sabía lo mucho que lo hería. Podía percibir su dolor, su tristeza y solo quería estrecharlo en sus brazos y darle el consuelo que necesitaba.  
Recordó la conversación con Juvia: el linaje puro y su comportamiento, la manera de perder el control, lo que sus ojos veían debía ser lo que realmente sucedía. Su lobo estaba sufriendo. Y tenía que salvarlo.

— Todos cambien de forma. — La orden de Makarov fue definitiva y los lobos obedecieron de inmediato —. En cuanto Natsu la perciba — señaló a Lucy —, vendrá por ella. Intentará acercarse, y si por algún motivo no consigue recuperar el control… Ya saben qué hacer.

Eso último no sonaba bien para nadie. No obstante, si Natsu no conseguía volver en sí, el único que plan que tenían era terminar con él. Se convertiría en una amenaza para las demás manadas y eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

— Tranquila, Lucy. Todo estará bien. — le susurró Juvia. Fue la única que se mantuvo en forma humana.

Justo como Makarov advirtió, Natsu lanzó lejos a Iván y se detuvo unos segundos para olisquear el aire. Su animal interno, el único que dominaba en ese momento, la sentía cerca. Sus sentidos palparon al reconocer el dulce aroma que emanaba su pareja, y también algo más.

Iván notó la vulnerabilidad del momento y decidió atacar a su oponente por la espalda. Una decisión de la cual no previo las consecuencias. Makarov cambio de forma y se lo llevo lejos. Ningún padre debería permitir que sus hijos tomaran un mal camino y era su responsabilidad castigarlo por lo que había hecho.  
Nadie notó lo que sucedió. Los lobos se mantuvieron alerta en todo momento de cada movimiento de la poderosa e incontrolable bestia que se acercaba sigilosamente a la humana.

Este era el momento de la verdad.

El corazón de Lucy palpitaba con fuerza. La herida de la pierna le quemaba, pero más le dolía ver que él no parecía reconocerla. Estaba tan perdido y no sabía cómo recuperarlo.

Dentro de la cabeza de Natsu todo era un caos. El animal dentro de él gritaba por tomar a la humana y saciar lo que el vínculo le exigía. Pero la parte racional se negaba. Ella lucía tan frágil, tan asustada, tan preciosa frente a sus ojos y era incapaz de hacerle daño. Sus dos partes estaban en una lucha que lo volvían loco. Estaba a punto de rendirse, y fue entonces cuando percibió una esencia diferente proviniendo de ella.

Movió sus patas delanteras y comenzó a caminar hacia la humana que mantenía otra existencia en su vientre. Y esa vida tenía _su_ olor. ¿Cómo podía olvidar a la persona que le dio todo? Incluso la felicidad que no se merecía. Aquella hermosa criatura humana que le había robado el corazón. Aquella mujer a la que amaba.

Oh, él realmente la amaba.

La amaba tanto.

En cada paso cambiaba de nuevo de forma. Volviendo con sus recuerdos, volviendo a su vida. Poco a poco regreso a su forma humana, hasta quedar de pie frente a su pareja. Ella era tan hermosa.

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, como si fuera imposible creer que la tuviera en frente. Las lágrimas de la rubia mojaban sus pulgares. Lucy realmente estaba allí, y no solo era ella.  
Se dejo caer de rodillas y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, enterrando el rostro en su vientre.

Se le humedecieron los ojos y su cuerpo tembló. Podía sentirlo ahí dentro. Podía escuchar los latidos de su pequeñito corazón.

— Esta aquí. Puedo sentirlo. — una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y le acarició el vientre —. Esta aquí.

Lucy no podía contener su llanto. Era un momento íntimo e importante para los dos. Ni siquiera notó el momento en el que los lobos los dejaron solos.

— Si, nuestro bebe esta aquí.

Él sonrió.

— Nuestro bebe. — repitió sus palabras sin poder creerlo.

Una parte de Lucy y él. Incluso ya podía imaginarlo, podía imaginarse toda una vida junto a ella. Sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar de la felicidad. Era la mejor noticia que había tenido jamás, y eso también le aterraba.

¿Y si los lastimaba? ¿A Lucy y a su hijo?

No podría vivir sin ellos. Eran una parte vital de su vida, la pieza completa de su corazón. ¿Qué sucedería si perdía el control de nuevo?  
La esperanza se perdía cada vez más.

Lucy vio la duda y temor en sus ojos y se colocó de rodillas, ignorando el dolor de su pierna y el cansancio que la persuadía. Él la necesitaba cerca, necesitaba sentirla, que nada era una mentira. Así que lo abrazo, como ansió hacerlo durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

— Lo siento, Luce. — fue lo último que escucho de él. El llanto quebrado de su voz.

Fue imposible responderle cuando su cuerpo no lo hacía. Su mente se nubló, su vista se volvió en un color negro, y se dejo arrastrar por la oscuridad en los brazos de su amado.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Qué sucedió con Iván? Pronto lo sabrán ;)**

**Todos siempre tienen sus razones para hacer las cosas, aunque muchas veces no sean las correctas. Por eso tenía que explicar las razones que lo obligaron a hacer todo lo que hizo. Aunque al final se fue por mal camino :c**

**Estoy durmiéndome, pero no quería hacerlo sin publicar antes *3***

**Gracias por todo su apoyo. ¡Los quiero un montón! «3 «3 «3**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Quédate conmigo

**Dedicado a Yukikoakemi99.**

**Feliz cumpleaños muy muy atrasado jaja :c**

**Como siempre, soy mala en los títulos. Lo siento xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Quédate conmigo_**

**_._**

* * *

Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo volvía a tener movilidad. La base en donde se encontraba acostada era blanda, así que rápidamente la identifico como una cama.

Los músculos le dolían un poco, pero sabía que era por la sensación de estar inmóvil. Necesitaba moverse. Soltó un gruñido delicado y apartó la sabana que cubría sus piernas. Al hacerlo, la sorpresa hizo que el color de su rostro se desvaneciera. No era posible.

— Oh, estas despierta. — Una voz femenina la obligó a levantar la mirada y, de nuevo, de sorprendió.

La mujer no era muy alta, tenía una cicatriz en su frente pero eso no era lo que se llevo su atención, sino el vientre abultado, además de su belleza. Las hembras mantenían los mismos genes poderosos en apariencia que los hacían lucir irresistibles. Había conocido a Juvia antes, y ella también era muy bella. Natsu fácilmente pudo haber elegido alguna de ellas, alguna hembra de su manada que tuviera la capacidad de mantenerse a su lado.

De repente, el engranaje suelto dentro de su cabeza se acopló a su memoria, haciendo que todo lo que sucedió volviera con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

— Natsu, ¿Dónde está?

Aquella desesperación de verlo, el hueco en su pecho ya no lo sentía más. Sin embargo, el ansia de verlo la golpeó con impaciencia. Él había sufrido más, la necesitaba, debía estar a su lado. Ella lo sabía. Pero de nuevo, el no verlo alrededor, a su lado, hizo que el temor se presentara. ¿Y si Iván había vuelto y lo hirió para vengarse? Dios, eso no podía suceder.

— Tranquilízate — le dijo la loba —, Natsu está bien.

— ¿Y donde esta?

La hembra vaciló.

— Es un poco complicado.

Un nudo se apoderó de la garganta de Lucy y el pulso se le acelero. Natsu no quería al bebe. Recordaba al menos su última conversación antes de perder el conocimiento. Él le dijo sobre el bebe, lo percibió dentro de su vientre, y ahora ya no estaba con ella. ¿Qué otra explicación debía haber?  
Ella era una humana y él un licántropo. Estaba prohibido desde el inicio. Probablemente buscaba alguna solución para todo esto, para alejarse de ella. Y ese pensamiento le dolía.

— ¿No quiere verme? — las lagrimas se le juntaron en los ojos.

— ¡Por dios! Jamás te atrevas a lastimarte con esos pensamientos de nuevo — exclamó la chica —. Eres lo más importante para él. Nunca lo vi con ninguna hembra como lo es contigo. El vínculo lo prueba. Él te ama.

— ¿Y porque no está aquí conmigo?

— Lo estaba, pero como te dije, es complicado. Especialmente para él.

— ¿Por qué no es como los demás? ¿Tiene que ver con su linaje puro?

— Si.

Eso podía entenderlo. A decir verdad, podía entenderlo todo. Era solo que sus emociones se dispararon al pensar en lo peor. Así que esto significa estar embarazada, pensó.

— Lo siento, deben ser las hormonas. — se disculpó.

La chica le sonrió y se acarició el vientre.

— Te comprendo. A pesar de ser de mi naturaleza, aún conservo muchas cualidades humanas.

Su vientre era demasiado abultado, así que la curiosidad le pico. Lucy tenía muchas preguntas y ella podía responderlas.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

— ¿Todos los humanos son tan curiosos? — preguntó divertida —. Lo siento, eres la primera humana con la que interactuó. Gajeel es muy paranoico y trata de mantenerme a salvo de cualquier cosa, incluso del polvo.

La rubia recordaba vagamente aquel nombre y la imagen de un hombre, al igual que la mujer pelirroja que la ayudó. Él debía ser.

— Cinco meses — le respondió con una sonrisa —. Estos pequeños están a pocos días de nacer.

Lucy se encontraba fascinada por los sentimientos fuertes que sentía de ella. Una emoción la invadió y tocó su propio vientre. No esperaba un embarazo tan pronto, haberse enamorado como lo hizo, ni tampoco la situación que tuvo que pasar, pero no se arrepentía de ninguna de sus decisiones.

— ¿Pequeños? — Preguntó Lucy —, ¿Son más de uno?

— Gemelos. Al tercer mes tú y tu pareja pueden percibirlo, también el sexo de los cachorros. En tu caso, solo Natsu, ya que él es licántropo aquí.

Bien, esa declaración la asustó un poco, o tal vez mucho.

— ¡¿Cachorros?! ¡¿Voy a tener cachorros?! — y el descontrol hormonal tampoco ayudaba. — Oh, por dios. Voy a matar a Natsu.

Levy la miró con evidente sorpresa para después explotar a carcajadas. Para ella no debía ser gracioso porque es lo que era, los lobos sabían lo que sucedía con sus vidas. Sin embargo, un humano era ajeno a los conocimientos sobre los licántropos. Nunca antes se había hecho un acercamiento entre ambas especies, o simplemente no aparecían en los registros de la aldea.

Bueno, ¿Qué esperaba? Lo amaría de todas formas, pero aún así era difícil de asimilar.

— Ya entiendo porque me eligieron a mí para verte — se sentó a su lado de la cama para conversar —. Antes que nada, este pequeño o pequeña que crece aquí dentro — tocó el vientre aún plano de Lucy —, tendrá un cuerpo humano. Los órganos humanos son más complejos y la forma que más solemos utilizar, por lo que debemos desarrollar primero este cuerpo. Somos licántropos, la forma lobuna es natural, así que no es difícil lograrla; solo debemos aprender cómo hacerlo y controlarla. Además, cuando una hembra está preñada, se le prohíbe cambiar de forma para no dañar a la cría. El cuerpo humano es muy delicado.

— ¿Entonces el parto no es doloroso?

— De cualquier forma es doloroso, pero es algo que estamos dispuestas a hacer, ¿no es cierto?

Por supuesto que sí. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo. No obstante, sabía que no estaba sola en esto. Natsu no la dejaría. Ambos se amaban. Eso no cambiaría nunca. Lo que si cambiaba y continuaría cambiando era su cuerpo, especialmente lo más obvio cuando apartó las sabanas.

— ¿Qué sucedió con mi pierna? — le preguntó curiosa.

El lugar en donde Iván había enterrado la daga y cortado su piel, se había convertido en una cicatriz. El simple recuerdo del dolor y miedo le trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Nunca lo olvidaría y aquella marca sería el perfecto recuerdo del peor momento de su vida.

— Dios, Natsu debería estar aquí y no estar comportándose como un cobarde — gruñó la hembra —. Todo esto se debe al cachorro, ''bebe'' como lo llamarías tu. Ya no tenias la fuerza y estabas perdiendo demasiada sangre, el bebe se encargó de protegerte. Tardaste tres días en recuperarte por completo. Una loba solo habría tomado un día.

— ¡¿Tres días?! — al menos eso explicaba porque necesitaba con urgencia moverse.

— Natsu no se separó ni un segundo mientras estabas inconsciente. Se negó a dejarte sola. Se fue hace unas horas y no ha regresado, supongo que necesita pensar. Fue muy difícil para él — Lucy podía darse una idea de lo que se trataba. A decir verdad, era bastante obvio. Por eso tenía que llegar a él —. Y no te preocupes, fue Juvia quien te vistió. Natsu no quiso hacerlo porque…

Asintió, entendiendo completamente.

El vestido y la ropa interior le quedaban de maravilla. Salió lentamente de la cama y tomó una respiración profunda antes de ponerse de pie. Sintió un leve mareo, pero se recupero rápidamente. Ya no había dolor, solo el anhelo de ver a Natsu, sentir su tacto en su cuerpo, la delicadeza y amor en sus caricias. Deseaba tocarlo, sentir que era verdad, que ambos estaban bien y ya nada los separaría, quería escuchar esas palabras.

— Gracias por hablar conmigo…

— Levy. Ya que eres pareja de Natsu nos veremos mucho por aquí. Fue un placer conocerte, Lucy.

Le sonrió a la peliazul y salió en busca del hombre que amaba. Justo en el momento en que salió, la mayoría de las miradas se posaron en ella: curiosas, expectantes. Supuso que fue por el simple hecho de ser una humana en una manada de licántropos. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de ellos la miraba con desprecio, ni ella tampoco podía percibir el peligro o alguna advertencia por parte del bebe. Tal vez por eso se sentía segura.

— Ignóralos, se acostumbraran. — reconoció la voz de Gray de inmediato. Un rostro familiar lo haría todo más fácil y dos eran mucho mejor.

Juvia se abalanzó sobre Lucy y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Al principio, el gesto la confundió, pero se lo devolvió. Aquella chica, ambos la ayudaron y estuvieron con ella hasta el final.

— Me alegra tanto que estés bien, Lucy. El bebe te salvo la vida, si ese pequeñín no estuviera en tu vientre no quisiera imaginar lo que hubiera pasado.

La rubia frunció el ceño. La forma de hablar de Juvia era muy inusual, diferente a la de Levy. Gray lo notó.

— Ella solo es rara, no lo pienses demasiado, Lucy.

La peliazul fingió ofenderse.

— Yo no soy rara.

— Su personalidad es espontanea, extrovertida, muy inusual en nuestra especie — explico él —. Es por eso que atrae a los demás lobos, incluso a los humanos. Un problema con el que debo lidiar cada día y la razón principal de que sea incapaz de dejarla sola. Me la pueden quitar en un segundo y el vínculo nos mataría.

La chica giró los ojos.

— Siempre dices eso, pero amas estar conmigo.

Gray curvó sus labios levemente y atrajo a Juvia hacía él, abrazándola por la cintura.

— Si, eso también.

Lucy sonrió. Era tan lindo ver muestras de cariño sin avergonzarse, parecía tan natural en la manada. Los lobos eran los seres más increíbles que había conocido.

— ¿Saben en donde puedo encontrar a Natsu? — odiaba interrumpirlos, pero necesitaba verlo.

— Tiene una cabaña en la colina, siempre va ese lugar cuando quiere estar solo.

No tenía más tiempo que perder. Su pierna se encontraba perfectamente, el cuerpo le dolía un poco, pero nada comparado sin el tacto de su pareja. Tantos días sin él le destrozaron una parte del corazón. Debía verlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Antes de irse, les dijo a ambos lobos unas últimas palabras.

— No sé como agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí.

Su comentario arrancó una sonrisa de Gray.

— Él siempre pensó que iba a estar solo, que jamás encontraría a alguien que lo aceptara por lo que es, una hembra que no le temiera. Y déjame decirte que fue un completo idiota al creerlo — Le respondió sin apartar la mirada de ella —. Solo hazlo feliz.

Ambos se ofrecieron a guiarla hacía allí, pero Lucy conocía el bosque. Sabría cómo llegar. Además, ya nada podía asustarla. No cuando su lobo la necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

Algunos de los muebles que consiguió en uno de tantos viajes estaban cubiertos de polvo. Se encontraba sentado sobre una silla mirando hacia la nada. A veces caminaba en círculos o intentaba pensar el algo más que no fuese su pareja, o su bebe.

De igual manera nunca los sacaría de su cabeza, ni los apartaría de su vida. Era simplemente imposible de hacer.

Se encontraba en un gran dilema. Cuando Lucy se desplomó en sus brazos sintió que el mundo se le caía a pedazos y, cuando percibió el olor a sangre, una parte murió dentro de él. Su instinto asesino despertó con la furia, Iván había herido a Lucy, _su_ Lucy.

Tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para contener aquel sentimiento y pedir ayuda. Alguien en la manada debía saber cómo detener la hemorragia o cualquier herida que le causara un daño aun peor. Se quedo con ella hasta que el último de los lobos a cargo de la medicina en la manada le explico que todo estaría bien. La herida era profunda pero sanaría gracias al poder del cachorro y los genes licántropos en él. Ella, al ser una humana, no tenía la misma resistencia, así que su cuerpo se recuperaría más lento. Incluso podía tardar días en despertar.

Y ya habían pasado tres.

Se negaba a tocar a Lucy de cualquier forma. Temía hacerle daño, a los dos.

La noticia de que sería padre le inundaba el pecho de felicidad. Por fin tenía todo lo que siempre anhelo, y le asustaba perderlo, o ser él mismo quien se arrebatara la felicidad. Siempre sería diferente y sufriría por su autentica naturaleza. Ojala hubiera nacido en una manada cualquiera, así no se preocuparía por nada.  
Pensó que el estar unido suprimiría esa parte bestial e incontrolable, obviamente no era tan cierto como espero.

Perdió el control cuando Iván le mostró las prendas con rastros de sangre y se dejo llevar por la ira. Aún la sentía hirviendo dentro de él, al igual que la imagen de Lucy en su cabeza.

Antes de vincularse, cuando solía perseguirla a todas partes en el bosque, recordó su postura al leer, la manera en que sus delicados dedos daban vuelta a las páginas, como sus ojos seguían atentamente la lectura. Podría mirarla por toda la vida.  
En una ocasión ella lo había descubierto. Sus ojos se encontraron y la más tímida, embelesadora y bella sonrisa se formó en esos perfectos labios. Esa era una mirada que podía poner de rodillas a Natsu. Ese fue el momento exacto en que supo que no habría alguien más para él. Incluso si Lucy no lo aceptaba, él no amaría a nadie más. Afortunadamente, ella era suya, estaba a salvo, pero era él quien ahora dudaba.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y se puso de pie, gruñendo. Aún podía percibir el aroma de Lucy mientras estuvo a su lado. Su esencia aún permanecía en su nariz. Debería volver por ella y cuidarla hasta que despertara. Sin embargo, le pareció una buena idea tomar al menos unas horas para controlar sus sentimientos, convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

Pero, ¿Y si no lo estaba? ¿Y si lo rechazaba?

Momentos como ese, envidiaba a los humanos por sus sentidos débiles que hacían que el alcohol eliminara sus penas hasta que el efecto desapareciera. Los licántropos no podían embriagarse. Además, no sería apropiado.

Dio un pequeño paseo por la cabaña. La había encontrado abandonada años atrás y decidió tomarla como suya. Estaba deteriorada, pero el tiempo libre le dio algo que hacer. También conservaba ciertos muebles. Parecía que los humanos que la habitaban dejaron todo atrás.

No fue hasta que percibió un aroma familiar que salió de su ensoñación. Perdió el sentido de sus pensamientos y cuerpo al percibirla. El pulso se le aceleró y se apresuró a llegar a la entrada. Antes de que pudiera escuchar los golpes, abrió la puerta.

Lucy se quedo con el puño en el aire, que bajo lentamente sin apartar la mirada de él. No pensó que el verlo de nuevo la dejaría sin aliento, sin palabras. Él estaba increíblemente sexy con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el marco, con una postura demandante y atrayente por naturaleza. Alto y masculino. Ni siquiera podía pensar mientras una oleada de emociones la atravesaban.

Natsu no podía respirar cuando miró dentro de esos ojos cafés que resaltaban la belleza e inocencia de su pareja. De su Lucy.  
Dios, ella era tan hermosa. Ante él estaba la mujer que deseaba desesperadamente.

— Natsu. — pronunció su nombre, rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho entre ambos.

El sonido de su voz le encogió el estomago, calentando su cuerpo solo con la cercanía. Anhelaba estirarse, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Pero ella aún podía seguir lastimada, podría herirla más si la sentía más cerca.  
Se trago el deseo que sentía por ella y retrocedió, porque honestamente, no confiaba en su propio control.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — el tono duro de su voz la hirió. Lo supo por su expresión.

Si no lo conociera mejor, juraría que estaba tratando de que lo odiara. Obviamente no se lo permitiría, no dejaría que se lastimara de esa manera con aquellos pensamientos egoístas.

— Puede que sea una humana, puede que no sea tan fuerte como lo quisiera, se que puedes romperme el cuello sin ningún esfuerzo, ¿crees que no lo sé? — Cuestionó — No me interesa lo que seamos mientras estemos juntos. Quiero estar contigo.

La miró y la miró por largos segundos, hasta que por fin respondió.

— Soy inestable, te puedo hacer daño.

Ignorando su posible reacción, rompió las distancias y posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de él, obligándolo a mirarla.

— Me amas, ¿Cómo podrías hacerme daño?

La dulzura en su mirada y tacto lo endurecieron. Apretó los puños y se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan débil ante ella.

— No hagas esto, Luce. — rogó. Se sentía de lo peor, ¿Cómo podía desearla tanto si aún estaba herida?

Lucy lo ignoró. La única manera de eliminar sus dudas era demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él. Su cuerpo estaba bien y ansiaba el tacto de Natsu. Sentir sus fuertes manos acariciarla y propiciarle el placer con solo un roce.

Ella se estiró hacia él, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Él se quedo inmóvil. Si ella lo tocaba sería incapaz de contenerse. El plan de Lucy no había sido nada más que un beso, no lo obligaría, ni tampoco tentaría para que estuvieran juntos, pero ella ya era una tentación.

En el momento en que sus labios se rozaron, lo oyó gruñir al mismo tiempo que la atraía a sus fuertes brazos y la llevaba hacia la habitación. Él violo su boca con pasión, mordisqueando sus labios gentilmente, bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello; lamiendo, incitando su deseo.

Lucy jadeó. Sus pechos se hincharon, su cuerpo ardía en cada parte que él tocaba. El centro de su placer palpitaba en dolor, en necesidad. Quería sentir su boca, su piel desnuda contra la suya.

— Debería detenerme. — le dijo con la respiración acelerada.

— Por favor…

— Aún estas herida.

— Tócame. — pidió. Si fuera la misma chica antes de todo lo sucedido, jamás habría pronunciado esas palabras. No obstante, sintió como sus hormonas encendían su cuerpo; podría ser el embarazo o simplemente la sensación de él llenándola.

Natsu se encontraba entre dejarla libre o besarla una vez más. Aquellas semanas alejado de Lucy fueron insoportables, pero esos tres días se convirtieron en una eternidad insufrible. Ver su delicado cuerpo inmóvil postrado en cama fue como clavar una daga en su corazón. Sabía que todo era el plan de venganza de Iván, y utilizó a Lucy para llegar a él y así hacer que dejara que los genes que lo convertían en una verdadera bestia se manifestaran.

El verla frente a él, tan preciosa, tan vivaz, inundó su alma en una completa felicidad. Era lo más hermoso que vio jamás. Incapaz de detenerse, la tiró hacia él y la beso, esta vez con más fiereza. La esencia de Lucy lo llenó. La necesitaba desesperadamente. El lobo estaba hambriento y sus labios buscaban cada parte de su piel.

Deslizó el vestido lentamente por sus hombros, arrastrándolo por su cuerpo. El tacto de sus manos callosas y masculinas fue suficiente para tenerla húmeda y necesitada. Sus pechos desnudos quedaron expuestos y sus pezones se endurecieron cuando él acarició los pequeños montículos de carne. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Ella tembló cuando la recostó sobre la cama y vio como se quitaba la camisa. Su piel aún conservaba las cicatrices de batalla que mostraba orgulloso. Alcanzó la parte frontal de sus pantalones y los saco lentamente. El nudismo no era un problema para los lobos, sentir timidez por la desnudez no funcionaba con ellos.

Lucy tragó saliva al ver su cuerpo expuesto. Era grande y grueso, su cuerpo desnudo era la perfección en un hombre.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y saboreó sus labios. Se sentía tan bien tenerla otra vez, sentir sus pechos rozar su piel. Estaba tan duro y excitado que dudaba poder durar más de lo que acostumbraba.

— Dime si te hago daño. — le dijo suavemente. Lucy respondió con un gemido cuando atrapó su pezón con los dientes.

Lo mordisqueó suavemente y chupó. Metió una mano por debajo de los bordes de la falda del vestido y acarició el muslo en donde había sido herida hasta llegar a la humedad de sus bragas. Estaba tan mojada, lista para recibirlo, y él ya no podía esperar a enterrarse en ella y disfrutar del placer que su estrecho canal le proporcionaría.

Dejó su pezón y le quitó lo que restaba de la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda. Se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella y depositó un beso en su vientre. El acto la derritió por completo. Natsu era todo lo que ella amaba.

Él subió encima de ella, atrapándola con su cuerpo. Lucy sintió una descarga de erotismo recorrerle el cuerpo, su intensa mirada la calentaba.

— Extiende los muslos.

Hizo lo que le ordenó. Le dolía el cuerpo al no tenerlo.

La torturó un poco, pasando la cabeza de su pene de arriba abajo por los pliegues de su sexo, empapándola por completo. Se movía lentamente, frotándose contra ella para arrancarle aquellos gemidos que lo volvían loco.

— Natsu…— gimoteó.

— Lo sé, preciosa.

Ajustó el ángulo de sus caderas y se guió en ella, abriéndole el cuerpo y llenándola. Todo su cuerpo gritó de alivio al sentir como sus estrechas paredes lo apretaban. Se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

Lucy soltó un gritó ante la sensación caliente en su interior. Su cuerpo entero lo recibió y tembló de placer. Natsu era tan viril, demasiado apasionado.

Él se deslizó fuera y volvió a empujar para penetrarla hasta el fondo. La lujuria dominaba en sus miradas, en sus movimientos. Los huesos de su cadera golpeaban con los suyos, enterrando su dura erección haciendo que cada movimiento lo sacudiera en excitación.

La rubia lo envolvió con las piernas, apretándolo más hacia el fondo y moviendo sus caderas contra su pelvis. La fricción de sus cuerpos estimulaba su clítoris, aumentando las deliciosas sensaciones de su entrepierna.

Natsu sonrió y empujó más fuerte.

— Ya me tienes, Luce.

Sus empujes ganaron velocidad, cada vez más duro. Lucy se retorcía debajo de él, la intensidad era tanta que pensó que explotaría. Gemía en cada movimiento, era tan placentero. Una ola de placer le recorrió el cuerpo y gritó cuando el clímax la alcanzó, arqueando su cuerpo por la fuerza del orgasmo.

Natsu la penetró una y otra vez, sintiendo como su interior lo succionaba y apretaba contra su pene. Sus deliciosos gritos y el placer lo cegaron, enterró las manos en las caderas de ella, metiéndose profundamente dentro de su cuerpo y gritó su nombre, corriéndose con intensidad, expulsando su orgasmo dentro de ella.

Lucy sintió el calor de su cuerpo y lo sostuvo cuando se dejo caer sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla.

Ambos jadeaban. Estaba sin aliento y sin ganas de separarse aún.

Natsu se giró sobre el colchón y dejo a Lucy sobre él, aún sin salir de su interior. Sentir su respiración lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, solo sonriendo cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Hacer el amor con Lucy era lo mejor de la vida, tenerla junto a él, disfrutar de su compañía. Nunca había sentido lo que sentía por ella. Amaba la sensación de su piel contra la suya, sus rubios cabellos en su mano y el dulce olor de su cuerpo. Incluso la amaba aún más ahora que le daría un hijo. Podía imaginarse a un pequeño con los ojos de Lucy o una pequeña con su carácter. Pensar más allá de los años junto a ella era como estar en el cielo. Vivirlo sería mucho mejor.

— ¿En qué piensas? — le preguntó ella, curiosa.

— En lo hermosa que eres y lo que me haces sentir.

— ¿Solo eso? — sonrió.

— Si, y que estoy enamorado de ti. Y me refiero a realmente enamorado, Lucy, no creo que pueda vivir si algo te sucediera por mi culpa.

— Natsu…— sabía a dónde iba la conversación.

— Cada vez que te miró recuerdo nuestras diferencias. Yo podría herirte fácilmente, Luce. Soy fuerte, impulsivo, violento y tú eres tan pequeña en mis brazos, tan delicada.

Y ella quería quedarse con él. Alzó un poco el rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— Dejemos algo claro: eres fuerte, pero nunca me harías daño. Eres impulsivo, pero amo eso de ti; y no eres violento, eres todo menos eso conmigo.

Él la miraba fascinado.

— ¿Cómo puedes confiar en tanto en mi?

— Porque te amo — la ternura de su mirada lo dejo sin respiración —, y has hecho todo para mantenerme a salvo. La manera en que me tocas, la manera en que me besas, puedo saber lo que sientes por mi solo cuando me miras — sonrió —. Y el bebe me ha vuelto más sensitiva.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a girarla para tenerla debajo de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se endureció de nuevo y el movimiento le robó un gemido a Lucy.

— Dios mío, eres la mujer más sexy que existe y llevas a mi bebe en tu vientre. Soy un bastardo afortunado.

Ella rió y enterró los dedos en su pelo.

— Bésame. Me encanta besarte.

Evitó decir otro comentario y probó de su boca hasta que le faltó el aliento. Su Lucy se estaba volviendo más atrevida y eso le gustaba.

— Te diré que prefiero el sexo con una hembra humana.

Su comentario obtuvo la atención de Lucy.

— ¿Con cuantas humanas te has acostado? — sabía que Natsu no era un inexperto, pero los celos la abrumaron. No pudo evitarlo.

Natsu sonrió a su pregunta. Percibió la aceleración de su pulso y le agradaba ver nuevas facetas en ella. Nunca la vio molesta por otra mujer.

— Mi pequeña celosa, eres la primera humana en mi vida.

— Bueno, tú también eres mi primer lobo. Mi único hombre.

Él suspiró y saboreo sus palabras.

— No sabes lo bien que suena eso. — admitió. Lucy lo miró curiosa y expectante por una respuesta —. Soy un jodido posesivo, Luce. Si alguien más te hubiera tocado, lo habría matado. No pienso compartirte nunca. Eres mía.

Al completar el vinculo, su etapa de ''luna de miel'' como solían llamarlo los humanos, ambos fueron separados y toda la energía sexual acumulada estaba saliendo a flote. Además, con el embarazo, las hormonas de Lucy estarían incontrolables. Lo mejor era darle privacidad a la pareja y disfrutar del placer. Y era justamente lo que Natsu planeaba hacer durante todo el día.

* * *

.

.

.

**Algunos de ustedes me han preguntado sobre el lobo que atacó a Lucy en el primer capítulo, sobre que era. Supongo que la historia gruvia les trajo muchas preguntas xD Y por supuesto se las responderé, ya que no aclaré ese punto. Ese lobo es solo uno de tantas manadas. El bosque es muy grande, por lo que es común para los lobos viajar por ahí, en donde pueden mantenerse alejados de los humanos y no asustarlos. No fue ningún carroñero, ni nada por el estilo ;) Lucy no hubiera vivido para contarlo.**

**¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Esta historia ya está llegando al final. El próximo es el penúltimo capítulo. Wait for it ;)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. La verdad

**Penúltimo capitulo.**

**Dedicado para Becalll por su cumpleaños… el cual me atrase para publicar ;-;**  
**Lo sientoooo, Beca! Agárrame, pégame, azótame (8) Nah, no es cierto. Espero me perdones, mi nuevo profe me está matando.**

**Como disculpa, te dedico toda la nalu week publicada solo aquí, por fanfiction ;) (Para los que quieran leer, ya me hice publicidad).**

**Espero les guste. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**La verdad **_

_**.**_

* * *

Lucy ya llevaba un rato sonriendo que incluso sus mejillas comenzaban a doler. Acariciaba el cabello de Natsu mientras lo observaba escuchar los latidos del bebe. Apenas habían dejado la cama y, aunque sus piernas y caderas dolían, no quería separarse nunca más. Lo vio sonreír y esta vez le pico la curiosidad.

— ¿Tan increíble es?

Él sonrió aún más.

— No te lo imaginas. Tiene un corazón fuerte, y parece percibirme también aunque aún es muy pequeño. Será muy inteligente.

— Si, supongo que es increíble. — intentó no deprimirse pero le fue imposible. Ella también quería escucharlo y percibir lo mismo que un licántropo.

Natsu notó el cambio de ánimo en Lucy y se arrepintió por hablar de más. A veces olvidaba por breves instantes que ella no pertenecía al linaje de los lobos. Su cuerpo sufriría cambios por el embarazo, muy necesarios para mantener al bebe a salvo y saludable durante la gestación. Sin embargo, al dar a luz, todo se iría nuevamente y quedaría un poco débil. Nada de qué preocuparse, solo que él lo haría de todas formas. Siempre se preocuparía por ella, por más mínima que fuese la situación.

— Es increíble poder escucharlo y percibirlo, pero tú puedes sentirlo, Luce. Llevas a nuestro hijo en tu cuerpo, eso es más increíble.

La rubia sintió que la ternura le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Cómo no amarlo?

Aún recordaba las palabras de Gray antes de venir a la cabaña. Hablo sobre sus pensamientos de estar solo y, a decir verdad, fue lo que sintió cuando comenzó a seguirla a todas partes. Se percató de su soledad y esa se convirtió en una de las razones por las cuales continuó con él. Fue curiosa e insensata, algunos la hubieran llamado estúpida, pero ahora entendía la razón: se habían vinculado mucho antes de unir sus cuerpos. Su primera mirada, su primer beso, así ocurrió. Estaban destinados a estar juntos. Siempre lo estuvieron.

— Te amo, Natsu. — Le dijo.

Él la miró con esos ojos tan profundos y después rompió la mirada para besar su vientre aún plano. Trepó por su cuerpo sin aplastarla, hasta llegar a su hermoso rostro. Ella era tan preciosa y nunca se cansaría de decirlo o pensarlo. Cada latido de su corazón le pertenecía a Lucy para toda la eternidad.  
Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó como si hubiese sido la primera vez, como en aquella ocasión junto al viejo árbol en el ocaso. Lucy era la inocencia de una rosa, asombrosa en belleza y valentía. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, como sus caricias, como su cuerpo. Todo lo que una vez busco, lo encontró en ella.

El beso no tuvo segundas intensiones. Aún si la deseaba más de lo que imaginaba, tenerla cerca era más que un sueño hecho realidad.

Al romper el beso, la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Gracias. — agradeció, acariciando su nariz con la suya en un gesto cariñoso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eres todo lo que soñé, todo lo que quiero. Tener una familia era imposible para mí, y has cambiado eso. Te tengo a ti y ahora me voy convertir en papá. Estoy tan feliz que apenas puedo respirar.

Lucy sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para poder verlo.

— No es imposible, Natsu — le respondió —. Me encontraste y estoy contigo. Nunca voy a dejarte.

Lo vio tragar saliva.

— Lo fue en un inicio. Por un tiempo, a causa de mi linaje destructivo tuve muchos problemas. Apenas podía hablar con algunos miembros de la manada. La mayoría me odiaba — admitió y observó la sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia —. Es verdad, nunca te hablé sobre esto. Temía que si te contaba, me rechazarías como los demás.

— Puedes decirme ahora. — y realmente quería escucharlo todo.

El licántropo sabía hacia donde iba la conversación.

— ¿Te he dicho que me encanta verte desnuda?

Lucy se sonrojó, pero aún así protesto.

— Natsu…

Él soltó una carcajada y se dejo caer a su lado sobre la cama, para así poder mirarla con mayor comodidad.

— Si, lo sé — asintió y luego suspiró, tomando un segundo antes de empezar —. Solía a odiar a los humanos. A todos y cada uno de ellos.

Sus palabras y sinceridad dejaron a Lucy completamente anonada. No le importó su desnudez, o más bien, lo olvido completamente. Se enderezó, quedando sentada sobre la cama. Natsu aun continuaba acostado a su lado, solo apoyándose con el codo y apoyando la palma de su mano en la barbilla. Ella se estaba acostumbrando a él y su estilo de vida y eso le parecía maravilloso. Aún así, también sabía que tenía que hacer lo mismo.

— P-Pero… yo… — ella balbuceó.

— Es diferente ahora — dijo —. Cuando era pequeño, vi como los humanos atacaron a nuestra manada. Éramos más fuertes, pero ellos lograron vencer. Aún no comprendo como sucedió. Supongo que mi manada los subestimó. Vi como mataban a mi padre frente a mí, le arrancaron el corazón para que no pudiera revivir; algunos piensan que somos inmortales, pero no lo somos. Tuve pesadillas por años. Los humanos no querían nadie de nosotros quedara con vida, éramos una amenaza, así que mi hermano mayor me ocultó para que no me encontraran. Era solo un cachorro, zagales y lobos debían pelear, pero al final no sirvió de nada — tragó saliva —. Aún recuerdo el silencio. Tenía miedo de salir y lo único que escuche por tres días fue nada. Fui el único sobreviviente.

Lucy sentía tanta pena por él. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente convivir en armonía? Ninguna de las dos razas era tan diferente. Ambos respiraban, ambos tenían sentimientos, ambos vivían, eso debía ser suficiente.

Él se enderezó también e hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la tristeza en sus ojos cafés. Le acarició las mejillas y vio como mordía su labio inferior.

— No hagas esa cara por mí, Luce. Estoy bien ahora.

Ella negó y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucedió después? — odiaba preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo. Algo así jamás se olvidaba y ella quería ayudarlo. Con el tiempo lo haría.

— El abuelo me encontró — continuó —. Dudo en llevarme con él pero al final lo hizo. Mi manada no era la más estimada, nos respetaban solo porque nos temían. La mayoría de los licántropos tiene la sangre contaminada. No es malo, solo que pierde la pureza de nuestro linaje. Las uniones con humanos iniciaron todo eso. La unión entre un hibrido y un lobo de sangre pura debilita la raza, fue así como comenzó. Mí manada solo se reproducía dentro del círculo, así que no había riesgos de contaminación. Es por esa razón que soy considerado un raza pura, un verdadero licántropo — dijo orgulloso —. Soy más fuerte, mis instintos son más agudos y el vínculo me afecta más que a cualquiera. Mi parte animal es la que rige en mi, solo que yo logré controlarla.

Si Natsu era un verdadero licántropo, todo tenía sentido. Él era hermoso. Algo que notó, fue que todos los licántropos eran atractivos. No obstante, Natsu mantenía una belleza única, tan masculina y poderosa. Los genes eran más fuertes en él.

— Eso significa…

— Si — dijo él —, nuestro bebe solo mantendrá ciertas características humanas, pero será mayormente un licántropo. Mis genes dominaran en su cuerpo.

Vaya, esa era otra fuerte noticia. No le importaba en lo absoluto que fuera un licántropo, solo quería que naciera sano.

— No tendrá problemas, ¿cierto? — preguntó angustiada.

— Los tendremos nosotros — sonrió —, será muy especial. Lo más probable es que no podremos detenerlo.

— Bueno, soy su mamá, tendrá que escucharme.

— Se que lo hará — confesó —. Está ligado o ligada a ti en un nivel diferente, nunca había presenciado algo así. Te ha protegido más de lo un bebe licántropo lo haría. También puedo notar como sus latidos se incrementan cada vez que hablas. Creo que te ama más que yo, pero eso no lo voy a permitir.

Lucy rió.

— ¿Estas celoso?

— Va a tratar de tener toda tu atención una vez que nazca, así que si, estoy celoso.

— Los amo a los dos. Y continua, se que también le encanta percibir tu voz — se acarició el vientre.

Al parecer, la desnudez ya no afectaba a ninguno de los dos, especialmente a la rubia. La confianza entre ellos se había vuelto inquebrantable.

— De acuerdo — aceptó —. El abuelo es el líder de la manada, más sabio que cualquiera, sabia el riesgo al llevarme. No es que nadie me quisiera por mi linaje, obviamente no confiarían en mí y no los culpe. Después de todo lo ocurrido, me volví más agresivo y peligroso para los demás. No quería saber nada de nadie y nadie quería saber nada de mí. Makarov me crió como a su propio hijo, pero yo siempre pensé que estaba solo. Fue hasta que conocí a Iván que me di cuenta que no era verdad, que ya tenía una nueva familia. Él fue el primero en aceptarme y creer en mí — puntualizó — No supe era el hijo biológico del abuelo hasta tiempo después, ni tampoco que era un hibrido. Entendí que esa fue una razón por las cuales me acepto, ambos éramos diferentes. Pero para ese entonces, ya se había distanciado de todos y comenzó a odiarme.

— Iván me dijo que le quitaste su lugar, ¿Por qué diría algo así?

La mirada de él viajo hacia la cicatriz en la pierna de Lucy. Apretó la mandíbula y contuvo la ira en su pecho.

— Aún siendo mitad humano, tiene una parte animal dentro de él. Pensó que yo era una amenaza, lo que obviamente no era. Yo jamás le hubiera quitado su lugar. Nosotros, al ser licántropos, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentidos: el olfato, oído, gusto y la vista. Actuamos por instinto, sabemos lo que es correcto, podemos sentirlo. Sin embargo, un humano duda, su propia mente lo traiciona, se deja llevar por la situación o las apariencias. Ese es el gran problema con los híbridos. No pueden coexistir con sus dos mitades. Normalmente la parte humana termina ganando.

Al menos Natsu tenía sangre pura y el bebe nacería con su linaje. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

— Y abandono la manada — dijo la rubia —. No puedo creer que haya convencido a todos en la aldea de hacer todo eso, acabar con su propia familia.

— No te ofendas, Luce, pero es así como actúan los humanos.

Y no podía contradecirlo. No después de todo lo que había vivido. Alejó los malos pensamientos y continúo con la conversación. Había una pregunta que aún rondaba su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué nos odiabas?

— Me habían quitado a mi familia, por muchos años pensé cazar a cada uno de ellos. Afortunadamente, aprendí a suprimir mi mal genio y mi instinto asesino. Nunca voy a olvidarlo, pero pude apartar esa parte de mí gracias a lo que tengo ahora. Vincularme contigo me ha cambiado completamente. Por fin siento que soy yo.

Ella le sonrió levemente.

— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi? — se lo había preguntado desde hace tiempo. Pensó que nunca funcionaria y no se arrepentía de lo sucedido entre ellos. Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

— Todos nuestros sentidos son importantes, pero el olfato es el más esencial. Aunque ya no odiaba a los humanos, mantuve mis distancias como precaución. Pensé que así estaría bien. Fue tu aroma lo que me atrajo. Tu olor era dulce, tentador. Nunca había percibido algo parecido, así que rastré el olor que me llevo hasta a ti. El verte, tan perfecta, supe de inmediato que eras mi pareja.

Ser un lobo debía ser fascinante. Natsu la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que cayera sobre su torso musculoso y desnudo. Amaba la sensación de su piel rozarse contra la suya, sentir sus pechos, el aroma de su cuerpo y lo delicada que era. Se sentía protector con ella, tenerla a su lado era todo lo que anhelaba.

De repente, su plan de pasar todo el día juntos se vio afectado en el momento en que detecto a una presencia acercándose. Lucy se percato del cambio de actitud, se volvió serio y trataba de reconocer el olor.

— ¿Natsu?

— Alguien se acerca — advirtió y salió de la cama —, Busca algo que vestir.

Quien quiera que fuera, venia rápido hacia la cabaña, y debía estar preparado para sacar a Lucy de allí si las cosas se ponían feas. También vistió unos pantalones y, a los pocos segundos, reconoció el olor. Sus hombros se relajaron y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Miró a su linda rubia que ya se encontraba vestida, con el cabello alborotado y los labios hinchados, estaba malditamente irresistible y ya los habían interrumpido. Gruñó y abrió la puerta antes de darle oportunidad al intruso de llamar.

— Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí, Gajeel.

— Sabes que no me gusta interrumpir, pedazo de idiota, pero te necesitan en el campamento — miró a Lucy —. A ambos.

El lobo se interpuso en la mirada de Gajeel para que no mirara a Lucy más de lo necesario, no cuando ella se veía jodidamente hermosa en ese vestido blanco de seda. No mentía al decir que nunca la compartiría. Solo él podía mirarla y tocarla. Su lobo interior no permitiría que se le acercara nadie, y ahora que llevaba a su bebe en el vientre, se volvería incluso más protector.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con voz profunda.

— Hay una mujer humana en el campamento exigiendo ver a cierta chica rubia.

Y fue la misma chica rubia quien casi se cae de la sorpresa. El pulso se le acelero y quiso llorar. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

— Oh, por dios, mi mamá — se llevó la mano la boca — ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? Debe estar tan preocupada y yo estoy aquí.

— ¿Luce? — el pelirrosa la llamó y la sujetó de los hombros. Estaba alterada y podía comprenderlo.

— Soy la peor hija del mundo.

— No, no lo eres.

— Por favor, llévame con ella — le pidió con esos ojos tan radiantes y tristes por el anhelo de ver a su madre. Aunque estuvieran vinculados, jamás la apartaría de su figura materna. Además, Layla también lo había aceptado en su familia y, para Natsu, eso significaba todo.

Asintió y la llevo de vuelta al campamento. Fue preferible ir sin transformación, no querían asustar a Layla.  
Al llegar, los rostros desconcertados de sus hermanos licántropos se veían por doquier. Percibió el aroma de la mujer y supuso que Lucy lo hizo también, ya que se aparto de su lado para ir hacia ella. Sus sentidos realmente se habían ampliado gracias al cachorro.

La chica corrió hacia los brazos de su madre y se refugió en su abrazo. Además de Natsu, solo existían dos personas más en los que realmente confiaba con su vida: una de ellas era su madre y la otra la abuela.

— Lo siento tanto, mamá — se disculpó, conteniendo las lagrimas. A la mujer que abrazaba le debía la vida, sin ella no era nada — Te amo, yo no quise…

— Está bien, cariño — suspiró aliviada. Un enorme peso de fue de su pecho. Nada era peor para una mujer, que arrebatar a sus hijos o lastimarlos de cualquier manera. El alivio de verla a salvo le oprimía el corazón. Besó su cabeza y la apretó más cerca — Estoy tan feliz de verte a salvo. Eres toda mi vida, no te perderé a ti también.

Hablaba por su padre.

Ambas se perdieron en el emotivo momento y no se percataron del cambio amenazante de la manada. No fue hasta que Natsu apareció a su lado con una expresión terrorífica, la furia emanaba de él.

Lucy palideció al ver a Iván siendo prácticamente arrastrado por dos licántropos en forma humana. El líder caminaba frente a ellos.

— Que bueno que estén todos aquí — expresó —, tenemos un asunto que resolver.

Sabía que Iván ya no podía hacerle daño. No obstante, el miedo se manifestó en su cuerpo aunque quiso pretender que no era así, Natsu lo notó y tuvo que apretar los nudillos con suficiente fuerza para no lanzarse contra él y romperle el cuello.

— Gajeel, llévalas fuera de aquí — le ordenó a su amigo. Incluso respirar tranquilamente se le hacía imposible.

Si Lucy se iba, Natsu podría perder el control de nuevo. No quería eso, solo lo lastimaba y se terminaría odiando y despreciando más de lo que ya lo hacía. No lo dejaría solo. Nunca más.

Le sujetó la mano.

— No me iré de tu lado — vio que apretaba la mandíbula — Se que sientes mi miedo, pero también sé que no puede hacerme daño. Por favor, deja ir todo esto. Solo olvídalo.

— No puedo. Te hizo daño — gruñó — A ti y a mi bebe.

— Si yo puedo perdonarlo, tú puedes hacerlo también — él negó con la cabeza — Natsu…

— No.

Tan orgulloso y difícil. Típico en la actitud de un lobo. Se puso de puntillas y lo obligó a bajar la mirada hacia ella.

— Estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa ahora. Odio todo lo que nos hizo, pero debemos dejarlo atrás. ¿Recuerdas de lo que me hablaste? El rencor te convierte en alguien que no quieres volver a ser. Si no quieres perderme, si no quieres perderte a ti mismo de nuevo, déjalo ir. No hagas lo mismo que él. No te conviertas en él.

El lobo estudió su rostro, sus expresiones y cada movimiento. Parecía pensar y buscar la respuesta en ella. Estaba dudando y eso era bueno. Podía convencerlo.  
Si Iván estaba de vuelta en la manada, y conociendo el comportamiento de los licántropos, nada bueno saldría de ahí. El castigo de sus actos era la verdadera razón de su aparición. Lo destrozarían. Y aunque se lo mereciera, no era lo correcto. Al menos no para Lucy.

— ¿Natsu?

Pasaron varios segundos para que lo viera soltar una bocanada de aire.

— Debo estar lo suficientemente loco o amarte demasiado como para perdonarle la vida.

— No tienes porque hacerlo.

— Si, si tengo, pero no lo haré. Esta es la diferencia en nuestras especies, Lucy. Arreglamos nuestros problemas de esta manera, se castiga a los que han desobedecido. Me detengo a hacerle algún tipo de daño porque no quiero que presencies algo así y no deseas esto. Tu palabra es absoluta para mí.

— Me alegra oír eso, Natsu — una voz femenina apareció detrás de ellos.

Nuevamente, la sorpresa fue evidente en cada uno de los presentes.

— ¿Abuela?

— ¿Lucille?

Lucy y Makarov la nombraron al mismo tiempo, y fue ahí, en donde entendió todo. La razón por la cual abandonó la aldea y dejado a Iván a cargo, sus ánimos para que aceptara sus sentimientos por un lobo y el apoyo. No estaban emparentadas de sangre, pero ella quería a la mujer como si fuera parte de su familia. También la respetaba por ser una de los ancianos líderes, aunque ya no fuera parte.

Lucille estudió la escena y fulminó a Makarov con la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

— A pesar de todo este tiempo, no has cambiado nada.

— Debo decir lo mismo de ti, Lucille — mencionó — ¿En verdad me crees capaz de matar a mi propio hijo?

— Para proteger a tu manada, si. Si lo creo. Esa fue la razón por la que me dejaste.

— Tú no quisiste aceptarme, ¿lo recuerdas? — recalcó con amargura.

Su conversación se estaba desviando completamente, incomodando un poco a los demás. Lucille lo notó.

— Creo esta no es conversación para este momento — mencionó y se dirigió hacia Lucy.

Estar apartada de todos había sido un gran problema. No habría sabido nada de lo ocurrido si Layla no le hubiera advertido. Afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo. Miró a la joven rubia. La vio crecer y ahora ya era toda una mujer, con un buen hombre a su lado. Algo que sabía de los lobos, era que ellos no podían odiar, y sabían perdonar y volver a confiar. Natsu la cuidaría y eso bastaba.

— Lo lamento tanto, pequeña — le tomó ambas manos — No sabía que esto sucedería.

Pero eso no era lo que Lucy quería oír en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué nunca me contaste? — ella y el líder se habían unido y procreado un hijo. ¿Acaso estaban vinculados?

— Esa es una historia para otra ocasión. Por ahora, debo arreglar lo que mi hijo ha hecho.

A decir verdad, no le alcanzarían las palabras para disculparse. Algo peor que ver a sus hijos caer, era fallarles como padres. La culpa y pena la abrumaban.

Lucy quería abrazar a la abuela. De alguna forma, la comprendía, y lo supo cuando su madre le apretó la mano. El dolor más grande para una madre, siempre serían sus hijos.

— ¿Están vinculados? — le preguntó ella a Natsu.

— No. Sigo sin percibir algo entre ellos.

Quiso preguntar algo más, pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada por el momento.

Lucille se acercó a Iván y se inclinó frente a él.

— ¿Me odias, madre? — intentó burlarse, continuar con su estúpida actitud, pero un golpe resonó a su alrededor.

La mujer que le había dado la vida jamás le puso una mano encima, y la bofetada lo hirió más de lo que espero. Especialmente por dentro.

— Si hacer esto puede hacer que entiendas lo que has hecho, lo haré aunque me duela. Te amo y siempre te amaré, pero esto, Iván, no te lo voy a perdonar tan fácil.

— No es mi culpa — dijo entre dientes apretados.

— Tienes razón, tal vez es mi culpa por ser humana y lo siento — su voz se quebró —. Lamento tanto haber arruinado tu vida y también lamento no haber sido una mejor madre para ti o la que realmente merecías. Si quieres odiar a alguien es a mí. Si quieres vengarte por tu condición es solo conmigo. No metas a nadie más. Ni a la pequeña Lucy, ni a Natsu, ni tampoco a tu padre. Ninguno de ellos te ha hecho daño, solo yo. Una estúpida humana — el desprecio, la vergüenza, nada de eso significaba nada a la hora de salvar a su hijo.

Había algo que Iván odiaba más que su parte humana y eran las lágrimas de su madre. Solo ella lo amaba con todo el corazón. Sin juzgamientos. Sin hipocresías.

— No pienso eso de ti, mamá.

— ¿Y porque lo hiciste, mi cielo?

— Esto es lo que soy — hizo un gesto de dolor — No puedo controlar mis dos mitades… no sé cómo actuar.

— Si, puedes y lo harás — afirmó y secó sus mejillas —. Vendrás conmigo.

— ¿Y qué hay de su castigo? — preguntó uno de los lobos.

— Yo me ocuparé de eso, lobo. Ninguno de ustedes tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Desde hoy, las reglas y cualquier acuerdo se anulan.

— ¿Estas rompiendo lazos? — cuestionó Makarov. Parecía molesto.

— Hasta que todo se tranquilice y vuelva a la normalidad. Después negociaremos — aclaró — Por ahora, necesito que lleven a Iván a la aldea y todos tus chicos se retiren.

— Esta conversación no ha terminado, Lucille — advirtió el viejo.

— Se que no — giró los ojos — siempre has sido muy insistente — miró a los dos lobos que custodiaban a su hijo y ellos asintieron, captando la orden — Vamos.

— Esperen — fue Natsu quien interrumpió.

Lucy no quería dejar que se acercara. Las cosas podían salir mal y todo sería peor. Aún con sus dudas, estaba consciente de que debía confiar en él.

— Solo le diré unas palabras — le dijo a ella. La rubia solo asintió.

El hibrido ahí, que ya se encontraba de pie, fue su primer amigo, se convirtió en su hermano, y ahora, ya no era nada. Lo miró con odio, ¿De qué otra forma iba a mirarlo? Pero también sintió lastima por él, tristeza. Todo había terminado mal.

— No voy a disculparme — le dijo Iván.

— No espero que lo hagas.

— Entonces, apártate.

— ¿Sabes algo, Iván? Antes solía respetarte — comenzó —, Te admiraba. Eras el único con quien podía hablar. Yo era diferente y tú eras diferente. Pensé que eso nos unía como hermanos, pero tuviste que arruinarlo todo. Yo jamás quise quitarte tu lugar, yo quería que fueras el próximo líder porque no creía que hubiera nadie mejor para ello. Pero te fuiste. Te uniste con los humanos porque sabias lo mucho que eso me lastimaría y aún así te perdone. Intentaste separar a nuestra manada con tus estúpidas reglas y también te perdone — admitió —. Pero lastimar a mi pareja, a _mi_ familia, no te lo perdonaré jamás. El día en que nos abandonaste, quien más sufrió tu partida fui yo, todos lo hicieron. Pero fuiste lo suficientemente humano como para ignorar la verdad y volverte loco con tu retorcida mente. Eso es lo que odio de ustedes: no escuchan, no piensan, no ven con claridad. Son egoístas y solo piensan en sí mismos. Al final se que todo hubiera resultado de la misma manera; la parte humana podrida de ti, nunca la podrás borrar. Ahora sé que hay humanos que valen la pena, y tú no eres uno de ellos.

Iván solo lo observó en silencio, sin parecer afectado por sus palabras. ¿Existía alguien más orgulloso que los licántropos? Los había y eran los humanos.

Los dos lobos custodios comenzaron a guiarlo hacia el bosque y, antes de irse, le dijo:

— Espero que tengas una buena vida.

Buenos deseos o no, en realidad no importaba mucho. Estaría muy lejos de la manada y, si se atreviese a volver o atacar de cualquiera, esta vez no dudaría.

Lucy estaba a salvo y tendría todo una vida junto a ella y la familia que formarían juntos. Incluidos el pequeño o pequeña que venían en camino. Velar por su seguridad sería su segundo trabajo. ¿El primero? Ser padre y compañero de alma. Para Natsu, solo eso importaba ahora.

* * *

.

.

.

**El próximo es el final. Si, ¡Por fin!**  
**Se que algunos no quieren que termine, pero ya es hora. Además será un capitulo largo *3***

**Gracias por leer. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
